Forbidden Love
by PrettyYaoiBoyz
Summary: Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter One: And So It Begins

**Summary:** Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret? And what has everyone been saying about a new Dark Lord?

**Disclaimer:** Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! I wrote this story because... I don't know, I just felt like it. It is my very first ever fan fiction ever, so please don't hate me if it ends up sucking. I am going through and editing some of the earlier chapters due to a change in plot as well as because they just kind of suck. I've decided to leave them mostly as they originally were, so yes, this story is pretty crappy in the beginning but my writing improves as the story progresses (I promise). Note: this story has been edited from the original post 

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins**

If you were to walk down Privet Drive on a regular night, you would see a row of houses on one side of the street, with almost identical houses on the other. There they would sit, right next to each other, much like little bird houses. And through the windows, you would see nothing of the bird-like people who live in them- especially at this time of night. But tonight was no ordinary night, and although it isn't too much different in size, shape, or appearance, there was indeed something of interest actually going on. This interesting thing I speak of, was happening at about 11:53PM to be exact, and was taking place in house number 4. So if you were to walk by house number 4 on this irregular night, instead of seeing darkness in all of those birdhouse windows, you would see one with the light on.

"Leave it to Snape to assign us a three meter essay on every potion we made last year." Harry sighed.

"Okay... lets see… according to this, (at least Snape gave us a list of all of them) the next potion we made was… that one weird one… Um… oh yeah! That was the one where I was partnered with Malfoy… Gods.. Heh, Malfoy… That was a really interesting potions class. We fought with each other almost the entire time! Stupid Malfoy, with his sexy blonde hair and gorgeous silver eyes… Wait... What? Whew man I must be -really- tired to be thinking about Malfoy like that! He is -Malfoy- after all… he does have nice eyes though…" Harry sighed and glanced over to the clock. "Oh my God! It's almost midnight! I have to count down to my birthday. I mean what kind of sane person wouldn't? Two minutes and five seconds, two minutes and four seconds, two minutes and three seconds, etc. etc. etc. (I would continue, but I, as the author, do not have a death wish...) Three seconds, two seconds, one second, Happy Birthday Harry!"

Just then, Hedwig flew through the open window and dropped three letters on his bed. Harry walked over to it and grabbed them. One was from Ron, the other from Hermione, and the last was from Hogwarts. Apparently, Hermione had charmed the envelopes because all of Harry's presents fit inside of them. the letters weren't very interesting, just the basic 'Happy birthday Harry! How's your summer?' stuff. None of his presents were too out of the ordinary either. A book on Defense Against the Dark Arts from Hermione (they had decided to not even bother taking it this year), a compass for his broom from Ron, pranking equipment from Fred and George, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and some candy from Ginny. Truly, it was the last letter that he was excited to open: the letter from Hogwarts, telling him that he was now allowed to do magic outside of school. As soon as he finished reading it, he levitated almost every object in his room, simply because he could.

Then, he heard a loud popping sound and saw none other than Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing in front of him. "Harry!" they cried as he rushed to hug his god fathers. "I'm sorry we're late Harry but it took Remus forever to wrap your present!" he said, glaring at Remus. "What can I say? I wanted to make it perfect!" he said with a smile as he handed Harry his present. It was indeed wrapped beautifully, with a Burgundy paper and gold ribbons (of course!) He quickly opened it to find... chocolate. Big surprise. Ah well, he was thankful for all his gifts, and told the two men so, as well as writing it in his reply messages to his friends. "Well," said Sirius, "are you packed?" "Huh?" asked Harry. "Well," Sirius began, "we've decided that, sort of as another birthday present, you can stay at our house for the rest of the summer." "Really!" exclaimed Harry. "Yeah." he replied. Harry was ecstatic. He hurriedly packed all of his belongings, sent Hedwig off with his reply letters, and with that, they apparated (for Harry was allowed now) to, what Sirius had accurately named, the Dog House.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco glanced at the clock- 11:53. "God! It's almost midnight! I can't believe I have to actually do my Potions homework! This sucks!" he shouted. "Okay, lets see what's next... Oh okay, the Invigoration Draught. That was when me and Potter had to be partners... Merlin that sucked! He didn't know anything! Stupid Potter with his stupid emerald eyes and his stupid ebony hair and his stupid nice ass! Wait... There is no way that I was thinking about Potter like that! It has to be this whole actually doing my homework thing! Yeah! That's it!" he convinced himself. He lay in his bed staring at his homework for a few more minutes before muttering, "Screw it..." and chucking it across the room. As he turned out his light and began to drift off to sleep, he thought "Potter really does have a nice ass though..."

**Author's Note:** Well? What did you think of the first chapter? Was is awesome? Did it suck? Do you wonder if I can even spell my last name right? tell me please! Also, I would like to thank triola for the whole "dog house" idea from her story, The Challenge of Being a Veela's Mate

Thank you!

- Yami chan


	2. Chapter Two: Wonderfully Horrible

**Summary:** Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret? And what has everyone been saying about a new Dark Lord?

**Disclaimer:** Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!

**Author's Rant:** Hello everyone! Firstly, I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'm sorry. Secondly, I would like to apologize for the OOCness of Ron and Hermione. I think (hope!) it will be funny though. Everything in italics are thoughts, just so you know. Um... So yeah, I guess I'll let you get on with the chapter! Note: this story has been edited from the original post 

**Chapter Two: Wonderfully Horrible**

After spending his last month of summer having a wonderful time with Sirius and Remus, Harry found himself on the train at Platform 9 3/4, desperately looking for a compartment with the help of Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately, they weren't much help. This is because they had finally discovered their love only a few weeks prior, and were busy holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Harry was glad that they were finally together, but he was already starting to get sick of the whole sappy couple thing.

"Uh... How about this one?" Harry asked them.

"As long as I get to sit next to my Mione, it'll be fine!" Ron said, staring at 'his Mione.'

"Oh Ron! You're so sweet!"

"Well," Harry said, "None of the empty seats in here are next to each other..."

"Then I refuse" Ron interrupted as Hermione looked up at him lovingly.

"Ugh... Fine!" said Harry, now throughly annoyed. "Okay, this is the last compartment!" he said, looking into the compartment widow. "Shit... Okay guys, you have a choice- sit apart, or sit with Malfoy."

Ron looked down at Hermione and held her in his arms.

"Oh Ron!" she said, looking up into his eyes. "What should we do? It is Malfoy after all! It's just... It's just... I don't want to be away from you!" Tears were filling her eyes.

"Oh Mione," Ron said, drying her tears with his sleeve. "I would rather put up with all of Malfoy's insults than be away from you!"

"Oh Ron!" she cried as he hugged her tightly. They pulled away, his hands on her hips, hers on his shoulders.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded. At this point, Harry was buckled over in laughter from the cheesy-ness of it all, and received two very pissed glares before the three entered to sit in the compartment with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy.

The three received a glare from Malfoy and probably would have gotten two more from Zabini and Parkinson, if they weren't busy doing... uh... other things.

"What do you want Potter?" said Malfoy.

"All the other compartments are full. Sort of." replied Harry.

"Sort of?" asked Malfoy, raising an eyebrow.

"Those two had to sit next to each other." explained Harry, glaring at Ron and Hermione (who didn't really notice because they had begun to do those other things that I mentioned earlier).

"I see..." said Malfoy, looking disgusted.

"It was pathetic!" said Harry, "It was like the cheesiest thing I ever saw!"

"Really? That's what it's been like with these two." he said, gesturing towards Parkinson and Zabini. "They're always hanging all over each other!"

Ron was now seriously invading Draco's personal space

"God damn it Weasel! Stop sucking off that Mudblood's face! It's disgusting!" Malfoy shouted.

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" said Harry.

"What is it Potter? Pissed cause you're not getting any?"

_yes_ "No!" Harry shouted.

"Oh of course not! Harry Potter has too much self control to let a thing like that piss him off!" Malfoy sneered.

_God Potter's so hot when he's mad!_

"Oh shut up Malfoy!"

_hmm... Malfoy... No control..._

"No Potter! I'm serious! You wouldn't like it if I, say, cornered you in a deserted corridor!"

_yes I would_

"I would do horrible things to you!" _wonderfully horrible things_ said Malfoy.

"Like you could do anything to me Malfoy!" _You could do anything to me Malfoy..._

"Oh shut up you two!" shouted Blaise, "We're busy!"

"Yeah!" agreed Ron, "Busy!"

Harry and Draco sighed as they realized that the rest of the train to Hogwarts was going to be a long one.

**Author's Rant:** So yeah... what did you think? good? bad? ugly? a strange combination of the three? just so you know, one review inspired me to finish writing this whole chapter in a day! So think of what 10 reviews would do! I gasp at the thought! Ugh... I have to go to school tomorrow. How much does that suck? Grrrrrrrr... Oh well, it can't be helped. unless i were to mysteriously get sick... well anyway,

until next time,

- Yami chan


	3. Chapter Three: Shining Brilliance

**Summary:** Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret? And what has everyone been saying about a new Dark Lord?

**Disclaimer:** Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!

**Author's Blabbing:** Hello Everyone! I'm so so so so so sooo sorry that it took me so long to update! Hopefully I can make it up to you. Well, I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter... Dumbledore's in this one! And I have decent spell check now! In my defense I had writer's block. I just hate writing boring stuff, but this is not a one-shot! They can't just start making-out all of a sudden! You have to build up to it. (It's probably bothering me more than you). I must admit, many a time did I just want to delete the last 2 chapters and put up all the make-out scenes. But they all take place at different times and places and it just wouldn't work. I'm estimating that their first kiss will be in the… 7th chapter… I think… Well anyway, here's chapter 3. Note: this story has been edited from the original post 

**Chapter 3: A Shining Brilliance**

When the students arrived at Hogwarts they all slowly filtered into the crowded Great Hall and sat down at their house tables. Everyone was sitting contently, discussing their summers with friends and friendly acquaintances, until Dumbledore stood and stepped to the front.

"Greetings, salutations, and what up!" he began, his eyes glittering in the candlelight. "I would like to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the sorting ceremony," he said as his twinkling eyes glanced towards the first-years huddled by the doors. "I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is, well, forbidden, and that the third floor corridor is off-limits for no reason whatsoever." His sparkling eyes ran the length of the Great Hall. "That being said let the sorting begin!"

The first-years then began to file down the Great Hall one by one led by Professor McGonagall, and stopped in a cluster facing a stool with a hat on it. All of a sudden, the hat began to sing (yes, the hat began to sing).

School of wizardry and witchcraft,

In Hogwarts there are four:

Houses Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff,

And Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Learned and wise and oh so smart,

This bunch, they know the law.

They're full of grace and also art,

I speak of Ravenclaw.

Soft and kind and full of love,

So sweet and full of fluff,

Floating softly, like a dove,

These are the Hufflepuff.

Cool and sly with lots of class,

Who wear a sneaky grin.

They are like snakes sneaking through grass,

And they're called Slytherin.

Strong and true and oh so brave,

They're easy to adore.

Although they don't always behave,

We call them Gryffindor.

And though sometimes the houses fight,

This school is full of love.

No, it's not perfect, you're right,

But it's what you've been dreaming of.

And so, the sorting commenced without anything significant occurring. Then, as usual, a feast appeared on the tables and all had their fill, until Dumbledore stood to make yet another announcement.

"When you are all finished with your meal, please retire to your dorms." His shiny eyes glanced towards the first-years who were looking confused. "Prefects! Be sure to show the first-years to their new dorms." He paused, his eyes shining with brilliance. "Everyone get a good night's sleep. You will get your new schedules tomorrow morning and thus you will begin your classes. Goodnight everyone!" he turned to sit back down but then stopped and turned back to the students. "Oh, and one more thing," he said, his eyes sparkling to such an extent that many students were forced to shield their eyes. "Harry Potter, I would like to see you in my office before you go to bed."

About a half-hour later, Harry found himself sitting in Dumbledore's office, quite unsure about why he was there.

"Hello Harry! Lemon drop?" he offered.

"Um, no I'm alright." Harry replied. "Um, Sir, why did…"

"They really are quite good you know!" Dumbledore interrupted. "Are you sure you don't want one?"

"Um, yeah I'm fine but why did…"

"I have plenty of them you know. No need to be courteous! If you want one, have one!"

"No -really- Sir! I -don't- want one!" Harry shouted.

"Oh, well if you didn't want any, you could have just said so, no need to shout. Ah well! More for me!"

Harry sat there for a moment, pondering what had just happened, before deciding that it would be better to forget it and move on.

"Um, Sir? Why did you want to see me?"

"Oh yes! That's right! I want to ask you a very serious question: have you had any dreams about Voldemort over the summer?" He looked very serious. Harry thought for a moment.

"Um, no, I don't believe so Sir."

"Well, has your scar been hurting at all?"

"No Sir."

"Not at all?"

"Nope."

"Not even a twinge?"

"Nothing Sir."

"Oh. Well I guess this must be like 'the silence before the storm' or something." He assured himself. "Well Harry, unless something else is bothering you, you can go off to bed."

"Well Sir, actually, I was wondering… Is it weird if you have a crush on…"

"… the Dark Lord!" Dumbledore interrupted, almost excitedly.

"Uh, no…"

"Oh. Well then Harry I'm sorry but you really must be going to bed now. Big day tomorrow!" he said, practically shoving Harry out his door. "Goodnight Harry!"

"Um, goodnight Sir." Harry said uneasily. As he began to walk toward the Gryffindor common room, he thought about Dumbledore and what his reaction would be towards his crush. I just won't tell him. He thought to himself. Or anyone. It's not like I'd have to tell anyone anyway. There's no way in Hell that Draco would ever feel the same way.

Harry, now reaching the Gryffindor common room, muttered the password and stepped inside and was greeted by none other than his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry! What did Dumbledore want?" asked Hermione.

"Oh nothing important really. He just asked me if anything Voldemort related happened over the summer."

"Wow! A meeting with Dumbledore that wasn't important to the plot! That's weird!" said Ron.

"I know..." said Harry. "But anyway, we have to go eat breakfast tomorrow morning and unless I start going to bed now there's no way I'm going to be able to get up in time."

"Yeah I know." agreed Ron.

"Yeah I'm still used to sleeping in 'til noon." admitted Harry.

"You slept in 'til -noon-?" shouted Hermione.

"What? So did I." said Ron.

"Oh! Well then I guess I'll have to forgive you. Plus how can I stay mad at my Ronny-wonny!" she said, hugging her 'Ronny-wonny.' "Oh and you too Harry!" remembering the other boy (who was at this point gagging at the nickname). "Well, I guess you two should be off to bed so that you don't faint from lack of sleep tomorrow."

"Goodnight my 'Mione! I will only be dreaming of you!"

"As will I, Ron my love!"

"Until tomorrow, Hermione!" said Ron, kissing her softly.

"I love you Ron!" she cried.

"I love you too, my 'Mione"

"Um, guys?" said Harry.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, "Goodnight to you too Harry!"

"Uh, no that's not what I…"

"C'mon Harry lets get to sleep!" Ron interrupted.

"Huh? Well, but, oh whatever!" Harry stuttered, and he began to climb the stairs to their room, Ron following close behind. As the two boys lay in their beds, Harry decided to ask Ron about his crush.

"Um… Hey Ron?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah?" Ron mumbled.

"D'you think, that people can change? Or, like, your feelings about a person. Can they change?"

"Um, yeah. I guess so. I mean look at 'Mione and me. We use ta fight all the time, and look at us now." he said, yawning.

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Well, G'night!"

"Goodnight Ron." Harry muttered, before contently drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Blabbing:** So? What did you think? Did you like my stupid sorting hat song? I would just like to say that I am proud of this sentence: "And so, the sorting commenced without anything significant occurring." It has a lot of good words and it makes me sound smart (which I'm not) so I like it. Again, I'm sorry I took so long to update but unfortunately I can't promise that I won't do it again. Blame school. That's all I have to say. Please review?

-Yami chan


	4. Chapter Four: The Truth Comes Out

**Summary:** Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret? And what has everyone been saying about a new Dark Lord?

**Disclaimer:** Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!

**Author's Thingy:** Hello everyone yet again! I would just like to let you know that I have created a schedule, sort of. Basically, I will probably put up a new chapter every weekend but you never know. I could have a ton of homework and have no time to write or I could have no homework at all! Next week is this state assessment thing so I'll probably have no homework plus the week after that is spring break so hopefully I'll get chapters up a little quicker than usual. I would also like to announce that this is the longest chapter I've ever written ever! The last one was about nine pages of written text and this one is about eighteen pages so that should give you a rough idea of how long it will be. Oh I almost forgot! That little estimate that I did in the last chapter about where the first slash would show was, uh, wrong. Yes! There will be slash! Mwa ha ha! This won't be the first slash I've ever written but it is the first slash that I've ever let anyone read besides my closest friends. I hope you enjoy it! Note: this story has been edited from the original post 

**Chapter Four: The Truth Comes Out**

As Harry lay on the soft warm sand, he stared out to the ocean, a vast stretch of blue sparkling peacefully in the sun. He rolled over to find Draco lying next to him, his mercury eyes gazing up at the big blue sky and his platinum blonde hair shining in the sun. Harry felt the golden sunlight warming his bare chest, relaxing him. He again glanced towards Draco who's usually pale complexion was now a lovely golden tan. His smooth skin was glowing in the hot summer sun.

Noticing he was being watched, Draco turned to face Harry. When the shining silver met green, Harry blushed. Draco leaned in closer, his eyes glinting with lust.

"Draco?" Harry began, "Where are-"

Suddenly, Draco interrupted Harry's question by covering his mouth with his hand. Draco looked lovingly into Harry's eyes and whispered, "shhhh" before replacing the hand over his mouth with his own warm lips.

Caught unawares, Harry wasn't quite sure what to do, until he felt Draco's tongue pressed forcefully against his lips. He opened his mouth to give the blonde access and then explored the other boys mouth lovingly. He ran his hands through Draco's silky hair as he deepened the kiss. The blonde placed his left hand on the small of Harry's back and wrapped the other around his neck, pulling him closer. Harry pressed his body up against Draco's, his hands moving down his back. The two boys pulled their bodies closer, deepening the kiss more and more until-

"Harry! Come on! Get up! We're gonna be late for breakfast!" shouted Ron.

"Bud is'a gud dream!" Harry mumbled.

"Oh. Sorry mate but you know McGonagall'll kick our asses if we're late! So come on! Get outta bed and get ready!"

"Fine!" Harry muttered as he climbed out of his four poster bed and looked groggily at their room. It was the same as always, with the four poster beds, coated with gold leaf and Burgundy fabrics. The walls were a deep red that matched the curtains which hung over the gold painted windows. All and all, it was a mass of red and gold, as usual. He moved over to his trunk and pulled out his clothes for the day (his uniform and robes) and then locked himself in the bathroom so as to take a shower, brush his teeth, and the like.

About a half-hour later, he emerged from the bathroom and headed downstairs to join Ron and Hermione in the common room. As the three friends headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione just couldn't resist herself.

"So Harry!" she said, "Ron tells me you actually had a good dream last night."

"Uh, yeah I did." Harry said quietly.

"That's kinda weird." said Ron.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well cause you used to have really bad dreams about stuff like You-know-who or like memories 'n stuff, and when those stopped, you kinda stopped having dreams all together." he explained.

"Oh, right. Yeah I guess so."

Actually, the dream was not the first of it's kind. In fact, Harry thought, It's only one of many.

"For there to be such a sudden change in dream patterns," Hermione stated, "something influential must have happened."

Crap! Now she's interested! thought Harry, hating Ron for his big, fat mouth, and hating himself for not letting the subject drop.

"What was your dream about Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, uh," Harry stuttered, blushing. "It wasn't really about anything."

Even he could tell he was lying.

"Harry? What was it abou-" Hermione then got an uncharacteristic look on her face. It was sort of a combination between surprise, laughter, and a devilish thought. "It was one of -those- dreams wasn't it?" she said slyly.

"No!" Harry lied, "Well, not technically..."

"Oh my god Harry! Who was it?" she said, a little too excitedly.

"Um, no one."

"Harry..." Hermione growled, "Who was it?"

Harry glanced at Ron and then said quietly to Hermione "I'll tell you later."

Ron gave Harry a suspicious look.

Arriving at the Great Hall, they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Seamus, Dean, and Ginny.

Noticing that the others were preoccupied with their food, Harry turned slightly and glanced towards the Slytherin table where Draco was sitting, enjoying his breakfast. He studied the other boy- his shining, platinum blonde hair, his steely eyes watching his companions.

Suddenly, Draco began to turn around so Harry quickly pretended to be very interested in his toast. He began a rather boring conversation with his friends, so he didn't notice when Draco began to study him, pondering a very familiar dream he also had last night.

After most of the students were finished, the Heads of the houses handed out schedules to their corresponding students. As soon as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were handed theirs, they immediately put them next to each other to compare.

"Hey Hermione! We have Transfiguration together!" said Harry, before receiving an unnoticed glare from Ron.

"Oh 'Mione! We have Charms together!" said Ron, a little too excitedly.

"Hey you guys! We all have Potions together!" she said, before whispering to Ron, "You and I have an off hour together too." She giggled as Ron turned bright red.

As the trio parted, Harry and Hermione towards Transfiguration and Ron towards the Gryffindor common room (he had an off hour first) when Hermione shouted "Good bye Ron!" Her eyes tearing. "I'm gonna miss you!" she cried.

"I know. I know my 'Mione. I'm gonna miss you too."

"Well, I'll see you in Charms I guess." sighed Hermione.

"Goodbye my 'Mione!" said Ron, and he turned away (very dramatically) and left.

Hermione sighed and turned to catch up with Harry, who had left the crazy, melodramatic scene transpiring between his two love-sick friends, and began his journey to Transfiguration class.

When she caught up with him, he promptly said "That thing you guys do, it's really annoying."

Hermione sighed.

"I know. But I can't help it! When I'm around him I just..." She paused, searching for the words. "melt." she concluded.

Harry rolled his eyes. A year ago, Hermione melting would be a strange a thing as, well, him having a passionate crush on Draco. But now, well, you know.

When they reached Transfiguration class, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to the back of the class and forcefully shoved him down in a seat before gracefully sitting down in her own seat next to his. As the last of the students filed in, Harry noticed that Draco was sitting only a couple seats in front of him and slightly to the right.

As Professor McGonagall began her class, Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Why are we sitting all the way back here? I can barely tell what Professor McGonagall is doing."

"This is more important." said Hermione.

At this, Harry's jaw dropped so far it almost hit the floor. Did Hermione, Hermione Granger, just say that something was more important than learning! He just had to find out what this was.

"So?" she asked expectantly.

Harry stared at her blankly.

"So... what?" he asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes at his forgetfulness.

"Who was in your dream!"

So that was what was so important. huh. Maybe he didn't know Hermione as well as he thought.

"I- I- I don't know if I can tell you." he said nervously.

"Oh don't be stupid Harry." she said, trying to be reassuring. "You know you can tell me anything! Who was she? She has to be important to you, otherwise you wouldn't have had such an out-of-character dream! And I'm one of your best friends! I should know who's important to you!"

Harry bit his lip. Well, here goes nothing.

"Well, first of all, this isn't , the, well, it's not the, first dream I've had like this."

Hermione gasped.

"And they're all about the same person, aren't they?"

Harry voided her gaze.

Hermione gasped, yet again.

"Oh my god! so it's a serious crush then isn't it!"

Harry looked down at his feet.

"Oh my god Harry you have to tell me who she is!"

Harry began to study the floor.

"Well that's the thing Hermione. They're not exactly, a she, per say..." Harry said nervously, looking up into Hermione's eyes as he said the last of his, uh, 'confession.'

Hermione's eyes got as big as dinner plates.

"Oh my god. Oh My God. Oh My God! OH MY GOD! Harry you seriously have to tell me. Who is it?" she said, looking ecstatic.

"Uh, well," Harry's eyes drifted unconsciously towards Draco before returning his gaze to Hermione. (He can't hide anything can he?)

Hermione's eyes grew even bigger than before as she covered her gasp with her hands. Then, right before Harry's eyes, Hermione turned into the screaming yaoi fan girl we all knew she was.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Harry didn't know it was possible for human vocal chords to make that high of a pitch.

"Oh and you two are so cute together! I knew it! I just knew it! Oh Harry congratulations!" she said throwing her arms around him and squeezing him tightly.

"Fer what!" he said as he gasped for breath in Hermione's death squeeze.

"Well for finally coming out of course!" she said, letting go of him.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I guess I don't really like girls that way. huh, I never really noticed." he said, contemplating his previous girlfriends.

"Oh my god! I can't wait to tell Ron-"

"NO!" Harry shouted, catching the attention of several students as well as Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter," she said, clearly annoyed. "no to what, might I ask?"

Everyone in the class was staring at him, including Draco.

"Oh, uh, nothing Professor." Harry mumbled.

"Well, five points from Gryffindor." she said sadly. "Now, unless you have anything else to say Mr. Potter, I would like to continue with my class."

"Yes Professor." he said obediently.

Waiting until Professor McGonagall was fully involved in her teachings again, Harry began again.

"Don't tell Ron." he whispered to Hermione. "He's not ready yet. I'm not even ready yet." he sighed.

"Yeah," said Hermione quietly. "I don't think he'd understand. He's just not mature enough yet." She sighed. "I wish I could tell him though. Gay sex really turns me on."

"What!" Harry asked, a look of shock and horror decorating his face.

"What?" she asked calmly. "It's hot!"

"Well, yeah but... but... You're really honest huh?"

"Didn't you already know that?" she asked.

"I- I guess... but not like that!"

At that moment (with freakishly good timing for Hermione), Professor McGonagall dismissed them from class. Using the fact that Ron was in her next class, Hermione raced off, leaving Harry with a confused and distraught look on his face, and none of his questions answered.

After deciding that he would forget that the events dealing with Hermione's yaoi obsession ever happened, he realized that he had the next hour off.

Deciding to head up to the common room, he wondered what he was going to do for the next hour. He shuffled down the maze of hallways, stairs, and corridors, staring at his feet and glancing up at portraits he never noticed before. When he reached the common room, he muttered the password before stepping through the portrait hole. He sat down in his favorite chair. It was a nice chair, he thought, really soft with lots of cushions. It was red, of course, and sat right in front of the blazing hearth, only, the hearth wasn't blazing, because it was only about ten o'clock in the morning, and it was still September.

Realizing that he was entertaining himself by describing a chair, he shot up out of the said chair and decided to go read a book... or something. He lazily ascended the stairs to his room and looked around slowly before collapsing on his bed. "God! I'm so bored!" he wined. He rolled over onto his stomach. He and Ron only signed up for four classes so that they could use the three off hours to do homework, but Professor McGonagall hadn't assigned any homework yet (believe it or not).

He stared blankly at the curtains and and almost started to describe them until he noticed his broom lying lazily against them. He quickly got off the bed and grabbed his Firebolt. Staring at it lovingly, he pulled back the curtains that were almost described earlier, pried open the window, and stepped out onto the roof. He looked out to the grounds. It was a beautiful September day, and he could see for miles. The apparently not-so-forbidden Forbidden Forest stretched as far as he could see, with a morbid darkness hovering over it. In contrast, the, uh, Black Lake was more of a bright blue color that sparkled playfully in he sun. Harry stood on the roof, a warm summer breeze touselling his hair.

Suddenly, he backed up against the window, and then ran to the edge of the roof before jumping off, getting on his broom as he fell. He zoomed forward just before he reached the ground and shot upward. He flew higher and higher, much higher then the towering rooftops of the castle. He marveled at how high he could go before quickly descending towards the not-so-Black Lake. He stopped only a couple feet above the surface and ran his fingers through the icy water.

Glancing at his wrist, he realized that his next class started in about fifteen minutes. He raced back up to the window he had left open and grabbed his books, parchment, and quills. He rushed down the stairs and out the Gryffindor common room and headed for his next class, Divination.

**Author's Thingy:** So? Was it long enough for everyone? How did you like my slash scene? What could possibly happen in Divination class? I'll give you a hint: Ron and Harry have this class together without Hermione. Actually, I have a very serious question for you all (sort of): Do you prefer short, often updated chapters, or long, weekly (or so) chapters? Because I could have split this chapter up and updated a lot sooner. but if you all like long chapters, I can totally do that too. it's up to you. Oh yeah! anyone who can figure out Ron, Harry, and Hermione's schedules gets and invisible cookie! Hint: there are 7 classes, Harry and Ron are taking trans. charms, potions, and divin. Hermione is taking trans. charms, potions, ancient ruins, astrology, and Arithmancy. everyone only gets one try okay? okay.

Thank you for reading!

- Yami chan

P.S. Kozi, you already know their schedules so you don't get a cookie.


	5. Chapter Five: Strange Revelations

**Summary: **Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret? And what has everyone been saying about a new Dark Lord?

**Disclaimer:** Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!

**Author's Ramble:** Oh my god everyone I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to update! I feel horrible! My mommy broke my computer! she did! she was trying to get the spy-ware off with this program she bought so she left it on all night but I'm always logged on to the Internet so a bunch of pop-ups came and they built up because no one was there to close them so it froze. the next day my mom tried to unfreeze it but she couldn't (and she's actually better with computers than I am) so she turned it off the bad way and the we couldn't get it to turn back on! We tried everything! everything! I was on the verge of tears! Practically my entire life was on that thing and it was gone! Plus, I paid for most of it! I didn't spend a single penny for like six months! Then after a couple days my mommy bought me a new one with her little educator's discount! I was shocked! I thought we were poor! Seriously, my parents confuse me. (which actually isn't that hard to do) apparently, we can't afford to dye my hair for more than $30 but we can afford to buy a new computer. I don' t understand. I really don't. But anyway, my story. i swear to god this is my longest chapter ever! oh wow, this author's note is long too! I'll just, go. Happy reading! Note: this story has been edited from the original post 

**Chapter five: Strange Revelations**

Harry sighed. There he stood, at the base of the stairs. He hated those stairs, he really did. They were his least favorite part of the whole divination experience. Well, except for the fact that over half of Professor Trelawney's lecture involves Harry suffering, dying, or a combination of both. It was usually the latter.

Reluctantly, he began the slow climb up the dreaded stairs. As he climbed, he eventually saw someone in front of him. He wondered who it was until he saw locks of bright red hair showing over the high railing.

"Hey Ron!" Harry shouted, running up the stairs to catch up. "Wait up!" he panted.

Ron just kept walking, ignoring Harry.

"Ron?" he said, finally catching up to him. "What the hell? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Ron looked pissed.

"Yeah, I heard you, just didn't feel like stopping."

Sensing that something was wrong, Harry asked if there was.

"Of course something's the bloody hell wrong! You know what it is!"

Harry blinked a couple times, trying to think of what it could be.

"Um, I'm afraid I don't know what's wrong. Did I do something?"

"So you really are that stupid huh?" Did you every think maybe it had something to do with that dream you had last night!"

Shit! thought Harry, Fucking Hermione!

"Oh, so Hermione told you?" he said meekly.

"'Mione didn't tell me anything! But I know who your dream was about! I mean, it's so obvious!" Ron shouted as they continued to climb the stairs.

"Is it really that noticeable?" Harry asked.

"Uh, yeah!" shouted Ron, "But I swear to god if you ever lay a hand on her I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

Her? "Um Ron? Who is it exactly that you know I'm having dreams about?"

"God Harry! I already told you! You've obviously been having dreams about my 'Mione! She's mine damn it!" Ron shouted.

"Hermione? No! That's not who my dream was about."

"Oh really!" Ron said angrily, "If it's not 'Mione, then who was it?" Ron glared at Harry, who looked around nervously.

"I- I can't tell you." he sighed.

"Y'know what Harry! You're a horrible liar!" Ron shouted as they entered the classroom.

"No! Ron! It's not Hermione! I- I- I just can't tell you who it was!"

"Why not?" asked Ron, staring him right in the eyes.

"I- I- I just, can't." Harry said sadly looking up at Ron, his eyes begging him to understand.

"Well fuck you Harry!" Ron said. He stormed off to the other side of the room and sat down next to Dean.

Harry sighed. He just couldn't tell Ron. he wouldn't understand. Harry sat down next to Seamus and sighed.

"Ron being a dumb ass again?" he asked dully.

"Yup." Harry sighed, resting his head in his hands. "Well, sort of. I guess if I were him I'd probably do the same thing. But I would've believed him. I mean me. I mean... You know what I mean right?" he said, turning to look at Seamus.

Seamus blinked a couple times.

"Uh, sure."

Harry sighed.

"Whatever." The thing that worried Harry the most was, that if he and Draco actually got together, though it was so unlikely that he wondered why this would matter, with Ron being the homophobe he was, he would probably never be able to tell him. Plus it didn't really help that it was -Draco-.

"Oh Harry!" said Professor Trelawney, rushing over to him. "I checked your star chart over the summer and I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well that's unusual!" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Not seeming to recognize it, she continued.

"I sensed from your star chart that there will be much suffering and sorrow in your near future."

"Sorry." Harry sighed. "Wrong fan fiction."

"What?" asked Trelawney, peering at him strangely through her huge glasses.

"Nothing." Harry muttered. Harry sighed. Trelawney predicting his death every five minutes and Ron glaring at him angrily. This was going to be a long class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being released from Ancient Ruins, Draco headed down the cold spiral stair well that led to the Slytherin common room. He stepped up to the portrait of a shining silver dragon and muttered the password. Just before stepping through, he caught himself. He was Head Boy this year. He had his own set of rooms. Thankful that no one was around to see his mistake, he turned on his heal and headed further down the corridor.

He stopped at a big wooden door and quietly said the password he had chosen earlier, before pushing it open and stepping inside. He walked through the living room and went to his bedroom. Tossing his things carelessly on his bed, he went into the bathroom and stood before the sink. He leaned over and splashed his face with the cold, icy water to wake himself up, for he was still drowsy from having to sit through Ancient Ruins. After patting his face dry with a fluffy green towel, he grabbed a book from one of the shelves in his bedroom and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the warm fireplace. He leaned back in the squishy leather chair and put his feet up on the obsidian coffee table. What? There was no way he was leaving his feet on the stone floor! It was freezing! Very thankful that Dumbledore left the dungeon fires going all year, he basked in the relaxing warmth.

Feeling the hot air on his skin reminded him of summer, and the beach, which of course reminded him of the very strange dream he had last night: Potter and himself having sex on the beach. It was just weird! He was just so, confused at first, and his hair was a mess, it was so adorable! he thought, Wait! Potter? Adorable? there was no way he was just thinking that!

He sighed. Today I saw Harry at breakfast and then again in Transfiguration. Him and that mudblood were talking about something almost the entire time. She was getting really excited. It probably had something to do with Weasel. Those two are going out after all. I wonder if Harry's going out with anyone. Not that other Weasel brat, she's going out with that klutz Neville, and Cho graduated last year, and she spent most of her time with that Hufflepuff anyway. I can't think of anyone else he'd be interested in... Wait! What do I care? It's not like that dream had anything to do with real life. It's probably just from watching all of those sickening PDA's on the train and him being the only person I could get two words out of.

Draco stared up at the stone ceiling and sighed. But what if that isn't the case? What if I'm actually attracted to Potter? No, that couldn't be it. But I do like men... But it's Harry fucking Potter! He sat up, his hands resting in his lap. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let his head fall forward. He sat like that for awhile before opening his eyes.

"Shit!" he shouted noticing his watch. He was going to be late to his next class.

Well, I might make it. It's close. he thought as he rushed out the door, his things under his arm. Plus, even if I'm late it's not like it will matter. he thought as he headed through the dungeons to his Potions class. When he reached the classroom, Draco glided in, right on time, and sat down next to Blaise Zabini. The two Gryffindor love birds were sitting in front of him.

Great! he thought. Just what I need. He glanced around and noticed that there were only a few more students in the class. Two Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, and... Harry. He was sitting all alone. He looked sad. He kept sighing. That's a odd, thought Draco, I wonder what's wrong- Wait! No I don't! I couldn't care less about what's bothering him!

Just then, Snape slammed open the doors and stormed up to the front of the class, his robes billowing behind him.

"As you know," he began, "this is a N.E.W.T. Potions class. The most difficult potions class offered here. I am still curious as to how some of you-" he said, glaring at Ron, Harry, and the Hufflepuff, "managed to get in. Also, in previous years, being allowed to chose your own seats was disastrous, so I shall choose them for you. Weasley and Thompson (the Hufflepuff), Zabini and Swain (the Ravenclaw), Potter and Malfoy, and Granger and Pierce (the other Ravenclaw). Move!"

Shit! thought Harry Shit shit shit! Nervously, he bit his lip and placed his stuff next to Draco's before sitting down beside him.

"Potter." he said, keeping his gaze at the front of the class.

"Malfoy." muttered Harry in reply.

"Now if you would all shut up we can begin." shouted Snape. They shut up. "Today we will begin to learn how to make Veritaserum. All of you should know what that is and its effects. I would like like two paragraphs: one on what it is, the other on its effects. You have ten minutes."

The students groaned but got straight to work. For the entire time all you could hear was the sound of quills scratching on parchment, save the worried muttering from Ron who was obviously the worst in the class.

"Quills down. Pass your work forward." he said after the ten minutes was up. Harry sighed and turned around to get the papers from Hermione. When they made eye contact she nodded her head towards the blonde sitting beside him and then bit her lip to repress a squeal. Harry rolled his eyes and snatched the papers from her. He added his and Draco's to the pile before passing it up to Ron who grabbed it and glared at him. Harry avoided his gaze.

"What's with Weasel?" Draco asked.

"He's being a dumb-ass." Harry muttered. "And don't call him Weasel." he added.

"You called him a dumb-ass."

"No, I said he was being a dumb-ass. I never said he actually was one." Harry retorted.

"Well, first of all, that's not really much of a difference." said Draco, raising an eyebrow. "And second," he added, "I was only implying that he had the qualities of a weasel, I never said he actually was one."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Mister Potter," said Snape, clearly annoyed. "if you are quite finished, perhaps you could tell us in one sentence what Veritaserum is?"

"It's a truth potion." Harry said simply.

Snape rolled his eyes. "If you're a fourth-year, then yes, it's a truth potion. But by now, you should know that it is the most potent and effective truth potion in the wizarding world. Five points from Gryffindor for your pathetic answer."

"But I-" Harry stopped as Snape glared at him, his cold eyes piercing through his.

"Miss Granger," he said, turning to Hermione. "Please tell everyone what, exactly, Veritaserum does in one sentence. If, of course, you are physically able to answer a question in only one sentence."

Hermione looked around nervously, trying to find the right words. She knew she had to be specific but only had one sentence to do so.

"When a person is given Veritaserum," she began, "they are force to answer every question they are asked truthfully as well as making them unable to lie for an amount of time depending on both the quality and quantity of the potion." She held her breath and looked nervously up at Snape.

Snape glared at her. He sighed.

"Five points for Gryffindor." he said, rolling his eyes. "As the Headmaster has not yet supplied us with the necessary ingredients, for the rest of the time turn to page one-hundred twenty-seven and read. I want three pages of notes turned in to me at the beginning of tomorrow's class."

Harry leaned back in his chair and relaxed. What? He needed something to do during his other off hours. He looked around the class and noticed that he and Draco were the only two not working.

"Off hour?" he asked.

Draco nodded. "Two more to go."

Harry sighed. "Me too. Hey, do you know what we're doing in charms today?"

"No, I have it next."

Harry peered at him.

"Me too." he said.

Draco groaned.

"Ugh! that sucks!"

"Belt up Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you say that a lot Potter, but you never back it up." Draco leaned his face over, close to Harry's, and stared directly into his bottle-green eyes. "Why don't you make me?" he said barely above a whisper.

Oh god! Harry closed his eyes and suppressed a moan. He swallowed his urges and opened his eyes to glare into Draco's icy ones.

"Oh I'll make you Malfoy!" he shouted. He threw himself at Draco and started to strangle him.

Draco retorted by punching him right in the nose.

Damn that hurt!

Suddenly, Snape arrived at the scene and pulled the two boys apart. He grabbed them by the collars of their shirts and dragged them out to the hall.

"Alright you two, I will not have your fighting disrupt my class, so stay out here until class is over. If I come out here to find you fighting so help me god you both will have detention every night for the next month!" he said threateningly before turning and reentering his class.

Harry and Draco leaned up against the wall next to each other, avoiding the other's gaze. Harry wiped his nose with his sleeve and noticed that it was now covered in blood.

"Fuck." he said under his breath. He pointed his wand at his sleeve and muttered a cleaning spell. Draco glanced over at Harry and saw that he was pinching the brim of his nose, pointing his wand at it, and muttering an incantation. Suddenly, the bleeding stopped and the bruise was gone. His nose was fine.

"You can do healing?" Draco said in astonishment.

"So? What's it to you?" Harry snapped.

"Heal the bruise you left on my neck!"

"No. Just go to Madame Pomfrey after class."

"Y'know what Potter?" Draco sneered.

"What?" Harry replied.

Draco laughed.

"You never learn do you?" he said. Suddenly, Draco whipped out this wand and slammed Harry up against the wall. Draco pushed the tip of his wand into Harry's neck and held him against the wall with a firm hand on his shoulder. He stepped forward and pressed his body against Harry's body to hold him there and placed his hand on his cheek. He ran his hand through Harry's feathery jet-black hair and down to the back of his neck. Harry had to try really hard to suppress a moan and his body shuddered with the effort. Draco's breathing increased, became more ragged, his wand still pressed into Harry's neck.

What am I waiting for? Why don't I- did, did Harry just, shudder? Is he that scared? He doesn't look that scared. In fact, he doesn't look scared at all, but he still looks vulnerable. Harry looks good like this. Really good. Draco leaned closer.

Suddenly, they heard the door creak open and broke apart in time for Snape to not see them. He

peered at them suspiciously.

"Class is over." he said, still staring at them. "If anything like this happens again there will be dire consequences. Do you understand?"

They hung their heads.

"Yes Professor." they muttered before shuffling down the hall towards Charms class.

Harry turned to go up the stairs but Draco just continued down the hall.

"I thought you said you have Charms next." said Harry.

Draco stopped.

"I do." he said simply.

"Isn't Charms this way?" he said, pointing up the stairs.

"Yes but I have to get something out of my room first." he said and resumed walking down the hall.

"Oh." Harry sighed as he started to climb the stairs. He stopped. "Malfoy wait!" Harry turned and ran down the hall, crashing into Draco, throwing them both into Draco's room.

"What the- Potter! What do you want!" he shouted, scooting away from Harry and standing up.

"I - I - do you want me to heal your neck or not?" Harry stood up and glared at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You changed your mind? Well... I can't be seen with a big bruise on my neck. At least not without a scratch on you, so yeah, let's do it."

Harry blinked a couple times before he realized that Draco meant the healing.

"Um, okay." he said.

They stepped awkwardly together.

Harry raised his hand and took a deep breath before placing it hesitantly on Draco's neck. He felt Draco's pulse increase, making him blush. He took yet another slow deep breath and focused his magic into his wand and hand. He muttered an incantation and slowly pulled away.

"Did it work?" Draco asked nervously.

"Um, sort of..."

"Sort of!" What do you mean sort of!" Draco yelled.

"Well, the bruise is fading but it's not gone yet."

"Why thebloody hell not?" Draco shouted. "You fixed your nose like that! It's because you hate me, isn't it!"

"What? No! I don't hate- I mean..."

Draco looked at him queerly.

"It's a lot easier on yourself." he finally said.

"Oh." muttered Draco.

"Don't worry, I'll just have to do it a couple more times."

"Oh okay. Sorry."

Harry blinked a couple times. Did- did Draco just -apologize-? Did -Draco Malfoy- just apologize to -him-? Harry decided to just shake it off and continue healing him. After a couple more tries Draco's neck was healed.

"Shit!" Draco shouted, glancing at his watch. "We're gonna be late!" He rushed into his bedroom and grabbed his book for Charms and then ran out the door with Harry following close behind him. They ran down the hall and up the stairs before rushing down the corridor.

"Draco!" he panted, "Why do we have to run? Flitwick won't give us detention!"

"What Harry?" he teased, "Are you tired? You can be late to class for all I care, but a Malfoy is never late!"

Harry rolled his eyes but kept running. Wait. Did he just call me 'Harry?' He did! And, I kinda like it. It's, nice.

Draco stopped right outside the door and grabbed Harry.

"Is my face flushed?" he asked.

"What?"

"We were running. Is my face flushed?"

Harry looked up at Draco's face. It wasn't flushed at all. Just a beautiful cream color as always. Harry, on the other hand, could feel the heat of his face. How does Draco do that?

"No Draco, you're not flushed." he laughed.

"Alright I'll be in in a second."

"What?" asked Harry. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just go!" he said, shoving Harry through the door. He blinked a couple times, confused, but decided to just go and sit down. Seconds later Draco made his entrance. His skin looked soft and cold and his hair was perfect. He was bloody gorgeous. After Draco and made his entrance, he sat his pretty little ass down a couple seats in front of Harry and laughed quietly to himself.

Earlier today, outside of Potions, Draco had experienced a revelation. Cornering Harry like that, having complete control over him, he liked it. He liked the feel of Harry's body against his. And then later, in his room, that healing Harry had done was amazing. It felt so good. His hand was so warm against his cold neck, and the feel of the magic flowing through his fingertips was so calming and wonderful... He wanted more. Plus, pretty much everyone already knew he was bi, and the fact that it's Harry Potter, well, he really does love to make a scene. The thing is, is that Harry doesn't really seem like the type to throw himself into a relationship. He'd probably have to become his friend first. Oh well. He never really hated him in the first place. He did offer his friendship in first year after all. He'd just have to be... nicer (ugh) to his friends. Bloody hell...

Draco glanced over to the chalkboard and opened his book to the correct page. Quickly scanning it and the surrounding pages, he found that he already knew this section quite well. He casually studied the room. Nothing of interest there.

Suddenly, he felt a pressure in his stomach. He glanced at his watch and swore under his breath. Why do they eat lunch so god damn late here? It's almost 12:30 PM and this class is only about halfway over! He clutched his stomach and winced. Then he subtly leaned back in his chair and turned to stare at the rest of the class, his eyes lingering on Harry. Strange. Harry was one of the only ones who didn't look hungry. He was just sitting there, his eyes half closed in boredom.

Draco turned back to his book and crossed his arms over it, resting the side of his face on his hands. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He began contemplating on his previous classes. What all classes do I have with Harry? There was Transfiguration, and then... maybe he has third off too, I'll have to ask. And then there was Potions, and this class, and then we both have two off hours after lunch.

Draco sat up and smiled a naughty smile. He had an idea. He clutched his stomach. Oh god was he hungry!

**Author's Ramble:** Ooh! What could Draco's plan be? It's not like the entire plot for the story kind of plan, just the entire plot for the next chapter plan, so the E.P.F.T.N.C. plan. Also, I would like to apologize again for the lateness of this chapter and i will try to get the next one up sooner! oh yeah! here are everyones schedules:

Harry:

(1) Transfiguration

(2) Off

(3) Divination

(4) Potions

(5) Charms

Lunch

(6) Off

(7) Off

Hermione:

(1) Transfiguration

(2) Charms

(3) Ancient Ruins

(4) Potions

(5) Off

Lunch

(6) Astronomy

(7) Arithmancy

Ron:

(1) Off

(2) Charms

(3) Divination

(4) Potions

(5) Off

Lunch

(6) Transfiguration

(7) Off

Draco:

(1) Transfiguration

(2) Ancient Ruins

(3) Off

(4) Potions

(5) Charms

Lunch

(6) Off

(7) Off

Yeah. So I guess that's all. I swear I will try to hurry with the next chapter!

Please review!

- Yami chan


	6. Chapter Six: Drunken Truths

**Summary:** Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret?

**Disclaimer:** Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!

**Author's Squeal: **Hello all! You see? I tried really really hard to get this chapter up quickly and I did! Well, at least quicker than my other chapters. By the way, my original plan for this story went down the toilet. So if the title ends up not making sense, that's why. I'm basically making this up as I go along, so if there ends up being no end or whatever, I may just have like a bomb go off or something. But anyway… This chapter is about twice the length as the last chapter! You guys got me addicted! I hope you like it!

**Chapter Six: Drunken Truths**

Draco watched as Harry sat down with his friends. Hoping that his plan would work, he waited patiently for Harry to finish his lunch.

Harry sat down across from Hermione and glared at Ron, who glared back at him with equal vengeance. Hermione looked at Ron, then at Harry, then back at Ron and rolled her eyes.

"For god's sakes what are you two fighting about this time?"

"Well, Hermione, Ronald here thinks that my dream was about you, when it wasn't!" Harry snapped, still glaring at Ron.

"Yeah well if it wasn't about you, 'Mione, then why won't he tell me who it was?" said Ron.

"Oh! That dream Harry had? No no no, Ron! It wasn't about me. I made Harry tell me in Transfiguration. And... I agree with Harry on the fact that you really don't need to know." She said.

"Oh so he told you but not me? Why the hell not Harry?"

"First of all Ron, I didn't tell her, she figured it out! And second, I'm never going to tell you because you wouldn't understand! You'd hate me!" Harry yelled.

"Not as much as I hate you right now!" Ron argued. "So you might as well tell me!"

"I'm. Not. Telling. You." Harry said menacingly.

"Fine!" Ron shouted, "I'm leaving! C'mon 'Mione!"

"No Ron! You know I love you, but you're being ridiculous. Harry obviously has some things to sort out and he's not ready to tell you yet. How can he trust you to understand them when you're not being understanding of him? Please? If not for him, then for me. I can't stand to see the two of you fighting."

Ron sighed.

"Fine." He grumbled. "What I really don't understand though is why you can't tell me." He said, his eyes shining with disappointment.

Harry looked down at his food.

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

Ron stood up.

"Fine!" he shouted and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione looked at Harry with an apologetic smile.

"I'll try to convince him." She said, sighing. She stood up and followed after Ron, waving goodbye to Harry.

Harry waved back and silently turned to his food.

After he finished his lunch, Harry got up and exited the Great Hall. He began to climb the stairs to the Gryffindor tower when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry."

Harry whipped around to find none other then the source of Ron and his argument, Draco Malfoy. Harry blinked.

"Draco?"

Draco sighed.

"Look," he said, "I'm just gonna get to the point. I- I- I don't- hate you anymore."

Harry looked at Draco. What was he doing?

"Actually, I was wondering, for our last year here, if, maybe, if we could just start over?" He looked up at Harry, his silvery eyes so different from before, so pleading.

"Um- I uh- er-" stuttered Harry.

Draco sighed.

"Look," he said, "this is really hard for me to do, but I'm- I'm- I'm sorry. I know I've been a little bit of a brat over the years, and I'm really sorry. Actually, what I was really hoping for was us to become friends. I really don't want to fight with you anymore Harry."

Harry bit his lip and thought for a moment. Decidedly, he stuck out his right hand and said,

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

Draco smiled- a true, genuine smile that made Harry's heart flutter.

"It's very nice to meet you Harry! I'm Draco Malfoy." He said, shaking his outstretched hand. "Hey, um, don't you have off hours for the rest of the day?" Draco asked.

"Um… Yeah, I do..." said Harry.

"Well, since we got kicked out of potions, do you want to work on the notes with me? We can work in my room," he said, looking up at Harry. "That is, if you want to." He said, stepping closer to him and grabbing his sleeve.

"Um, sure." he replied.

"Do you have everything with you?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"Okay let's go." he said as they began the trip to the dungeons.

On the way they talked about pleasant things such as classes and Quidditch. When they got to Draco's room, he muttered the password and they both stepped inside.

Harry looked around the room. He didn't really get a chance earlier today. The walls were a nice olive green that went well with the stone floor. There was a stone fireplace with a warm fire in it, and a coffee table surrounded by two comfy-looking black leather chairs and a matching couch.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through another door.

"This is my bedroom." he said, flushing slight for a reason unknown to Harry. This room was painted the same green color, and had a king-sized, four-poster, mahogany bed, a desk, and several bookshelves with a collection that would rival Hermione's. Two doors were on one side of the room.

"That's the bathroom," he said, gesturing towards one of the doors. "And the other door's my closet. So, do you want to work out there, or in here?" Draco asked, stepping closer.

"Um, I don't care. It's up to you I guess." Harry said, blushing.

"Let's go out by the fire." Draco said, "It's warmer." he said, winking, before opening the door of his closet and stepping inside. "Go ahead. I'll be right out. I'm just gonna change out of my uniform."

"Okay." said Harry, blushing at the mental image. He walked out of Draco's room and sat down in one of the leather chairs. The warmth felt nice on his skin. He reached down to his stuff on the floor and grabbed his Potions book, a quill, and some parchment before placing them in his lap.

"Hey," said Draco, emerging from his room with his things. He was wearing black cargo pants that hung loosely on his hips and a well-fitting black tank top with a collared green shirt hanging open over it.

He looked so sexy. Goddamn it. Harry just stared at him as he came over and sat down across from him cross-legged in the other chair.

"What page was it?" he asked innocently.

"What?" Harry stuttered. "Oh, uh, page… page one twenty-seven I think."

They both opened their books and began to write, Harry, feeling awkward, and Draco feeling a sense of accomplishment. The warm fire crackled beside them, warming the cold stone dungeon.

As they sat, taking notes, Harry paused and stole glances at Draco. The firelight flickered on his beautiful pale face and put shining golden tones in his white-blonde hair. He looked amazing. And, they were friends now, right? So maybe there was a chance... Maybe. Realizing he was staring, he blushed and returned to his notes.

Draco looked up from his work. There Harry sat, concentrating on his Potions notes, his tousled black hair falling messily around his face. Merlin he was so hot! He wanted him now! But he had to wait, and Malfoys don't wait. Draco watched as he scribbled the last line on his parchment and closed his book.

"So," Harry said nervously. "What should we do now?"

Draco pushed all explicit thoughts from his mind.

"Let's play a game." He said slyly.

Harry blushed.

"Um, okay. What kind of a game?"

Draco smiled.

"Well, since we're friends now, I figured we should get to know each other better," he said innocently. "so, a sort of questions game. I'll ask a question, then you ask a question, and we have to answer them all truthfully." He explained, "Like Truth, minus the Dare part."

"Okay, sounds easy enough."

"Alright then, do you wanna go first?" he asked. "Or should I?" he added, smiling evilly.

"Y-you can go first." stuttered Harry.

"Okay, let's see… Are you a virgin?" If Harry had had water in his mouth, he would have spit it out.

"What?!?!" he shouted, blushing.

"I said we could ask each other anything." Draco smirked. "You can ask me anything you like after you answer."

Harry sighed.

"Alright. No, I'm not." He said.

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? Most people think you are."

Harry frowned.

"Seriously? I _am _seventeen! What do they expect?"

"Well," Draco said dryly. "You are the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die or whatever. People think you're the picture of innocence or something."

Harry squinted at Draco.

"That's what people think of me?"

Draco nodded.

"Well that sucks."

"Hey," Draco said suddenly. "I have an idea. It's this spell Blaise taught me." he said, waving his wand. Then, in Draco's lap appeared a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. "There we go." he said, pouring the two glasses and handing one to Harry. "This should be more fun." Harry looked at his glass, then at Draco, and then at the bottle, and then back at Draco.

"You do realize that it's like three o'clock in the afternoon right?"

Draco nodded before downing his first glass.

Harry shrugged and tossed back his.

"You know," he said, "if we have anymore we aren't gonna be sober for dinner."

Draco looked up at him.

"So? We can just eat dinner in here."

Harry sighed. It's not like Ron was gonna miss him.

"Okay and I believe it's my turn." Harry thought for a moment. "Well, I know that you're not a virgin- at least I'm pretty sure- but how many people have you had sex with?"

Draco sighed, thinking.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. A lot though. Like, twenty maybe? Yeah, that's sounds about right."

"Twenty?" Harry gasped, "Wow. I mean, for our age, that's a lot."

"Yeah." said Draco, contemplating. "Here." he said, refilling Harry's glass before pouring more for himself. "And it's my turn. Um… I can't really think of a good question, so- What's your favorite color?"

Harry laughed.

"Um, blue I guess."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Blue? Well that's not very interesting."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well not just _any_ blue though," he said, "I like grey-blues, and icy-blues, like a grey sea on a cloudy day, or like-" _Draco's eyes._ "- I dunno." He finished. He threw his vodka back. "I guess it's my turn. Um… Oh! I have a good one: What's your- uh- sexual preference?"

Draco looked at him strangely after downing his second glass.

"Don't you know?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, I guess I'm bi, cause girls are, well, girls, but," Draco looked right into Harry's glowing jade eyes. "guys can be pretty damn sexy." He finished, his molten silver eyes burning with lust. "You?" he asked, pouring Harry and himself yet another glass.

"Me what?" Harry slurred, gulping his third glass.

"Your sexual preference."

"Well," Harry started, "I've always liked girls,"

Just what Draco thought.

"but I have a crush on this one guy, so I guess I'm bi too."

Since Draco did actually have a liquid in his mouth, he spit up vodka all over his shirt.

"Really?" he said. He looked away in thought. "That's why you and Weasel are fighting huh?" He looked over at Harry.

He actually looked concerned.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "well sort of." He gulped down yet another shot. "I had this- this _dream_ last night, and I accidentally let it slip out that it was, well, one of _those_ dreams, and I wouldn't tell 'em who it was with." He slurred.

"Ah," Draco said nodding. "I figured Weasel was a homophobe. Well, it's your turn."

Harry blinked.

"Um… now I can't think of a good question. What's your favorite color?"

Draco looked into Harry's eyes drunkenly, but with just as much lust as before.

"Green." He said.

Harry tilted his head questioningly, never breaking eye-contact, and then he smiled sweetly- before turning away and blushing of course.

"Y- Your turn." He said nervously.

Draco dropped his head in thought.

"Ah ha!" he said, looking up. "You say you're bi," he said, raising an eyebrow. "but have you ever even kissed another boy?"

Harry looked up at Draco in surprise. He sighed.

"No, I haven't." he said, letting his head drop. Suddenly, he looked back up at Draco. "My turn. What's it like?" he said, his eyes pleading with Draco to answer.

"Well," Draco said thoughtfully, "I guess the only real difference is that the person you're kissing has testosterone too, so it's usually more intense, more… hormonal. I mean, girls can kiss like that too, but only every once and a while. With guys, it's almost always like that." Draco subconsciously bit his lip, contemplating. Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the other boy's mouth and desperately wondered what it would be like to kiss Draco like that. He wanted him so badly. He was so close, yet so far away.

"Your turn." He muttered, his buzz regaining control of his thoughts.

Draco threw down his fifth shot of vodka and smiled.

"I'm _so _drunk," he said smiling, "and really hungry. Let's go to dinner."

Harry laughed.

"We can't! We're too pissed."

Draco sighed.

"Yeah," he said, smiling to himself. "We'll just have to conjure some food then. What d'you want?" he slurred.

"Um," said Harry, resting his chin on his hand, thinking. "I… want… cholate, no chocoltate, cholol, chocolt, chololate, chotol, chocol, chotol-"

"Chocolate?" Draco helped.

"Yeah! Chot-late!"

Draco laughed.

"Okay, chot-late it is!" Draco got up and walked over to his bedroom door.

"Where ya goin'?" Harry asked.

"To get the spell for chocolate of course! I'll be right back." He said before entering his room. Seconds later he came out with a medium-sized book entitled _The Sweetest of Spells._ He toppled into his chair and started flipping through the pages.

"So that's like a cookbook then?" Harry asked curiously.

"What's a cookbook?" said Draco, looking up from the pages.

"It's a book," Harry slurred, "that helps you cook."

"Well yeah." Said Draco dryly, "I kinda figured. But what's it got in it?"

"Recipes. And some pictures." he said matter-of-factly. "Not the moving kind though." He added.

"How dull. And what the bloody hell is a recipe?" said Draco, looking drunkenly offended.

"It tells you how to make stuff. Well, food. Like chlocolate for instance is usually made out of cocoa beans, milk, sugar, and some other stuff." he explained.

"Well, I guess this is kind of like that sorta... That sounds more like a potions book. This just lists food spells and certain variations." he said. "Like chocolate for example," he said, flipping to the right page. There's milk chocolate, dark chocolate, white chocolate, plus like a bunch of other weird ones like orange flavored and stuff." he said, his eyes scanning the page excitedly. "And there's all sorts of fillings too."

Harry gasped.

"Yum! Lemme see!" he said, grabbing his new favorite book from Draco. "So you just say the kind of filling at the end right?" he asked, not looking up from the book.

"Well, each one has its own spell, so you just say the filling spell after the chocolate spell." he explained.

"Ahh," said Harry thoughtfully. He studied the book a little while longer before waving his wand and saying, _"darcos raseiray" _

Suddenly, a sweet chocolate morsel appeared in mid air in front of him and slowly floated down to rest on the book.

"Magic never ceases to amaze me."

Draco laughed and retrieved his book from Harry's lap, leaving the chocolate to Harry's mercy. He eyed the spells.

"Dark chocolate with raspberry filling?" he asked. Harry nodded before shoving it in his mouth.

"Mmmmm!!!!!!" he said, his eyes closing in pleasure. "Dis is rely gud!" he said. "You shud dry it!"

Draco laughed at his drunken companion before conjuring some for himself. He placed the chocolate in his mouth and savored the taste as it melted away. Draco sighed at the thought that the fact that this would be what Harry's mouth tastes like right now. But he needed to control himself. And all that liquor wasn't helping.

About a half hour later, after a couple more shots and quite a lot of chocolate, the two boys were about as drunk as they could get before passing out.

"'ey Draco, y'know, chotlate may taste good, but's not a healthy dinner." He mumbled.

Draco looked up in a drunken thought.

"Well where we gonna get one of those?" he asked, completely forgetting the other food spell books in his room.

"Where d'ya think?" answered Harry. "The Great 'all a course!"

Draco gasped.

"Oh yeah! There's food in there huh!?"

Harry burst out in laughter, one hand covering his tearing eyes, the other wrapped around his shaking stomach.

Draco peered at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You. Forgot. Where. We. Eat." He said through his laughter.

"Wull they should make it easier to 'member!" retorted Draco.

Harry's laugh slowly died.

"Yeah! They should call it 'Food Hall' not 'Great Hall.' It's not even that great." he said, attempting to look defiant.

"Yeah!" agreed Draco, "we'll call it Food 'all from now on!" he got up out of his chair and almost fell to the ground before pulling Harry out of his chair. "C'mon!" he said, stumbling towards the door. "Les go do the Food 'all!"

They clumsily stepped out into the hallway and stumbled down the corridor, arms around each other's shoulders to support each other. Eventually, after many many falls they arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall. Luckily, dinner was almost over so only a few students and teachers saw Harry and Draco enter the Great Hall, arms around each other and laughing their asses off. What was so funny, they had no idea. But then again, Harry and Draco didn't have much of a clue either.

They stumbled over to the Gryffindor table, Draco less-than-subtly gesturing for Blaise and Pansy to join them. Blaise and Ron stared at the drunken pair with the confused expressions on their faces. Ginny and Pansy looked worriedly at their respective friends. Hermione was having an inner battle- scold them for drinking, or squeal at the cuteness and what might have happened. Seamus, in comparison, was laughing his ass off. Suddenly, Harry noticed all the food in front of him, making him gasp.

"Draco!" he said, poking him repeatedly in the arm. "There's _food_ in the Food 'all!"

Draco turned to Harry.

"Really?" he said in disbelief.

Harry nodded vigorously.

"Look! Look! Look!" he said, pointing at the table in front of them.

Draco gasped and then started laughing.

"There's _food_ in the _food_ 'all! Get it?"

Harry started laughing too as he loaded his plate with the ironic food. Draco followed suit before the two boys gobbled down their food. Food was everywhere and their companions scooted further down the table to avoid the bits flying at them.

Meanwhile, at the teacher's table, Snape was rubbing his temple, McGonagall was in shock, and Dumbledore was chuckling quietly. After finishing his laugh with a small sigh, Dumbledore caught the two teachers' attentions.

"Let's go talk to them." he said, rising from his seat.

The three walked over to the Gryffindor table and tapped them on the shoulders. Harry and Draco turned around.

"Uh oh." Harry unsuccessfully whispered.

"Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore began, "Your teachers and I have come to believe that the two of you have consumed a large amount of alcohol this evening."

Harry shook his head.

"No Sir! All we've had was some chotlate and some vok, vod, vokda, voko-"

"Vodka?" Draco asked.

"Yeah! It was vokda, not alclohal!" Harry explained.

"I see." said Snape, raising an eyebrow.

McGonagall sighed.

"Thirty points from both your houses and you will both serve detention tomorrow. Sober." she said.

Snape glared at them.

"Professor," he said, addressing Professor McGonagall. "I believe these two are much too intoxicated to make it back to their dorms."

"We'll take them." chimed in their friends.

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Very well." he said coolly before turning on his heel and returning to the staff table.

Draco looked over at Harry.

"Whew! That was close! We almost got caught!"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah I know! They didn't even know that vokda has alco-" he agreed before puking all over the floor.

Draco made a face.

"Ew." he said before throwing up himself.

Hermione stared, disgusted by the vomit, before muttering a cleaning spell.

"Alright Harry lets go to bed." she said kindly. "Can you two handle Malfoy?" she asked, turning to Pansy and Blaise.

"Yeah." he said, pulling Draco's arm over his shoulder.

"Okay Harry lets go." she said, leading him out of the Great Hall.

"Bye Draco!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Bye Harry!" he shouted back, waving with his entire arm. As they walked down the corridor, Hermione struggled with her inner conflict.

"You know Harry, you really shouldn't be drinking, and on our first day of classes no less." she lectured. "But I'm so happy that you're getting along with Malfoy!" she squealed. "But what happened? You two got thrown out of potions for fighting..."

"I know! We're fightin', n' then e was all sexy, n' then we're talkin', n' then I don really 'member what happin' afer dat." he said, stumbling down the hallway.

"So, you don't hate each other anymore?" she asked.

"Nope! We're friends now!" he slurred.

"Oh Harry! I'm so happy for you!" she shouted, squeezing him to death.

"Ack! 'Mione! I'm dying!" he gasped.

"C'mon." she said, grabbing his hand. "Let's get you to bed." she said, and dragged his off to the Gryffindor common room. When they finally got up to the common room, Hermione dragged Harry up the stairs. She led him to his bed and then started rummaging through his trunk. Seconds later she appeared with pajamas.

Harry gasped.

"Hermione! _Why_ are you stealing my pajamas?!"

"I'm not stealing your pajamas I'm putting them on you."

Harry gasped yet again.

"But then you'd see- see-"

"See what Harry?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"- see me _naked_" he whispered.

"Oh for god's sakes Harry I'm not taking your boxers off! And even if I were it's not like it's something that I haven't seen before!"

"But 'Mione," he said, trying to sound as sober as possible (which actually sort of sounded like he was trying to impersonate James Bond). "I'm not that drunk! I can do it myself!" he argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are, and no you can't!" she shouted before pulling up his shirt.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

"Oh shut up!" she said and pulled the pajama top on over his head. "Now, if you want you can try to take off your pants but I really don't think you can."

"Oh I can!" Harry slurred defiantly. He stood up to un-button his fly and fell over. "Ow."

"Oh my god Harry are you okay?" she shouted rushing over to help him.

He was passed out.

She rolled her eyes. Annoyed, she pulled off his pants and slipped the rest of his pajamas on, but when she tried to pull him into his bed, she found him much too heavy. She growled impatiently before rushing downstairs. Luckily, Ron was back from dinner.

"Hey Ron!" she shouted, "Can you help me get Harry into bed?"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" he shouted, "Is this your way of breaking up with me? Well I'm certainly not helping you sleep with him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh for god's sakes Ron that not what I meant! I _mean_ that Harry is passed out on the floor and I can't lift him into bed!"

Ron crossed his arms and sulked.

"I think he'll be more comfortable on the floor."

"Ron! Stop sulking and help me! He'd do the same for you!"

Ron grumbled but followed her up to the dorm. They grabbed Harry and pulled him into his bed, Ron muttering random insult the entire time.

After Ron stalked down the stairs Hermione tucked him in and set his glasses on his night stand. She looked lovingly down at his sleeping form: his hair spreading out from his head in random tufts, his arms tossed carelessly around him, and his slightly open mouth with a bit of drool leaking cutely from the corner. She kissed him motherly on the forehead and whispered, "Good luck with Draco." before heading back down to the common room.

**Author's Squeal:** ugh! This chapter was too long in my opinion. It's not really like I could split up anywhere anyway. It was just a pain in the ass to type. It's like… 10 ½ pages in word! That's a lot! I write it in my notebook first and then I type it because I write during my free time and not all of my free time is at home where my computer is. So yeah. I finished this chapter on… Tuesday, and I'm loading it on Saturday night. Pathetic I know. But I had all of this homework this week. It was ridiculous! Oh yeah! And just in case you weren't aware, this is only the end of their first day of classes. I guess it was an eventful day. But don't worry; things will go faster in the future. Also, as so as I type it I'll post a one-shot I thought of while writing the chocolate scene.

Review?

- Yami chan


	7. Chapter Seven: Of Palm Reading and Punis

**Summary:** Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret? And what has everyone been saying about a new Dark Lord?

**Disclaimer:** Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!

**Author's Wordy-thingy: **I am SO sorry for taking so long to update! My life has been complete hell these past two weeks! I've had like no free time whatsoever. it sucked. And now, this whole week we're doing this 'Anne Frank's Diary Simulation' at my school, which translates into: no TV, no junk food, no music, no telephone calls unless it's an emergency, and... Gulp... no Internet. AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! They live to torture us!!!! And they require parents' signatures so that you can't cheat. i may be able to sneak on at some point to update but I might not. Plus, I'll probably get at least a whole chapter done seeing as how I'll have nothing to do except read, write, and do homework. Most of what I read is online anyway and it's not like I'm gonna actually _do_ my homework. But anyway, on to the chapter! Note: this story has been edited from the original post 

**Chapter Seven: Of Palm Reading and Punishment**

The bright morning sun filtered through the window highlighting Harry's sleeping face. He squinted and covered his eyes.

"Ah! It's too bright!" he groaned.

"C'mon Harry, you gotta get up!" I let you sleep in a little since you were completely wasted last night but if you don't get up now you're gonna be late to our first class." said Seamus, pulling all the blankets off of Harry's bed.

"Okay okay, I'll get up but you don't have to yell!" complained Harry, pulling himself reluctantly out of bed. Seamus rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Sorry mate, hate to say it but I'm not yelling. That pounding in your head would be your hangover. And, unfortunately, the only one who knows a spell to get rid of it is Hermione, and she's very sadistic when it comes to punishing ignorance." he said. Harry groaned.

"Well this sucks." he said, pulling his clothes out of his trunk. Seamus nodded.

"You'd better hurry." he said before heading down to breakfast.

Harry groaned. He felt like crap. Hoping a shower would refresh him, he dragged himself into the bathroom, removed his pajamas, and stepped under the hot stream of water. He closed his eyes and let his head drop, relishing the warm and calm. Forgetting he was in a hurry, he washed himself at a regular pace and contently got out of the showers, wrapping a fluffy red (of course) towel loosely around his waist. He casually got dressed in his school uniform before he glanced up at the clock.

_Shit!_ It was seven fifty-five, and Transfiguration, which was on the other side of the school, started at eight o'clock. He quickly grabbed his wand and his books and dashed down the stairs, though in his hung-over state, it was more of a fall then a dash. He continued to make his way, as quickly as he could in his state, to class, tripping and falling a number of times.

He stumbled through the door, over ten minutes late, and sat down next to Hermione. The glare he received from her was almost as strong as the one coming from Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, I know that you are going to blame your tardiness on you condition last night but that is no excuse. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry sighed and lowered his head in shame. She walked back to the front of the class and continued her teachings, leaving Harry to Hermione's mercy.

"Harry!" she whispered, "What the heck were you thinking?! I mean, it's great that you and Malfoy are getting along, but you didn't need alcohol to do so!"

Harry rested his head on the table.

"Hermione," he whined, "your lecture hurts my head even more than usual."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well that's your fault isn't it!"

Harry turned and looked up at her.

"Y'know, I can pay more attention to your lecture when I'm not hung-over." he said, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed.

"Oh please. You got drunk- you're going to suffer the consequences."

Harry groaned.

"But _'Mione!_ I feel like crap!"

She shrug her shoulders with a smug look on her face.

"Well that's not my fault." she smirked.

Harry lay his pounding head on the table once more. He saw that there was no way Hermione would get rid of his hangover. Glancing lazily around the classroom, he spotted Draco sitting a few seats away. He was calmly leaning back in his chair, and appeared to be paying attention to the lesson. He didn't look hung-over at all. He looked, well, as stunning as ever. Harry concluded that he must know the spell that gets rid of it; after all, no one could be _that_ drunk at night and _that_ gorgeous the next day without some sort of magic. He sat lazily with head on the desk, cursing the sun for shining so brightly, and wishing desperately that McGonagall would talk a little quieter.

Soon, his agony ended as class was dismissed. Slowly, he shuffled out of the classroom and headed up to his dorm for an additional hour of sleep, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, are you okay?"

He turned to find none other than the lovely Draco Malfoy.

"You look horrible and your hair's even messier than usual, which I thought, up until now, was practically impossible."

Harry slowly shook his head.

"No, I feel like shit."

Draco looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm hung-over and Hermione won't help me because she says I deserve it for getting so drunk."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Wow," he said, "she's more sadistic than I thought."

Harry nodded glumly.

"Come here." said Draco, stepping closer. Harry paled.

"W-What?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"For the charm to work, I have to be touching you. Only because it's a type of healing spell." he said.

"Oh," said Harry, blushing. He took a step towards Draco who placed his hands affectionately on his face. As he muttered the charm, Harry felt his warm breath ghosting on his face, hinting of the coffee he had had earlier. Harry closed his eyes to further appreciate the feel of Draco's cool hands on his flushed face. When he opened them again he met Draco's warm grey eyes.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

Harry thought for a moment. he lights were no longer burning his eyes out, and the regular noises of the day weren't making his head throb.

"Yes, I feel much better." he smiled. "Thank you!"

Draco's hands still rested on Harry's face.

"You're welcome." he replied. "Well, I'm afraid I am going to be late to Ancient Runes, and a Malfoy _cannot_ be late, so, until Potions." he said, reluctantly removing his hands.

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Bye." he muttered. Draco nodded and turned around to head towards his next class.

Harry stood there, watching Draco lave, noticing how nice his ass looked in those fitted pants.

As soon as Draco was out of view, he reluctantly turned towards the Gryffindor tower to do the homework McGonagall had assigned. Slowly making his way, his thoughts drifted to Draco, and how he had touched him so gently, so affectionately. It was wonderful.

Soon he reached the portrait of the fat lady and, after muttering an irrelevant password, stepped through to the common room. He flopped into one of the comfy chairs and opened his Transfiguration book. He probably wouldn't have usually needed the book but since he wasn't entirely able to pay attention in class, he would have to get the needed information from here.

Slowly but surely, he finished the essay and climbed the stairs to his dorm. He walked into the bathroom to see if he needed to clean himself up. Draco was right, he looked horrible. His hair looked like it exploded, his clothes were heavily mussed, and, to top it off, his breath smelt bad. He stood in front of the mirror and fixed his clothes before going to get his toothbrush, toothpaste, and comb. When he returned he proceeded to scrub out his mouth before starting the difficult task known as his his hair. He pulled the comb slowly through his tangled hair several times before it was brushed, but it still stuck up at odd angles. He wetted the comb and ran it over them until they lay flat, though now there were wet patches all over his head.

Checking his watch, he realized it was time leave so he muttered a quick drying spell. He put his stuff away and grabbed the books and things he needed before descending the stairs and exiting the common room. He headed his way though the castle and up the dreaded Divination stairs and entered the classroom. He glanced across the room and noticed that Ron was already sitting next to Dean and was avoiding Harry's gaze. Harry rolled his eyes and sat next to Seamus.

"Hey mate. Oh, I don't want to get in the middle of this, but Ron told Neville to tell Dean to tell me to tell you that he thinks you're an asshole."

"Right," Harry said slowly, "wait, what?"

Seamus shook his head.

"I have no idea, but Ron's still mad at you."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I figured." he said.

"Oh Harry!" called Professor Trelawney in a sing-song voice.

"Aw bugger..." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Harry, have you had your palm read recently?" she said excitedly.

"Um, no, I don't believe so." he said nervously.

"Oh good! That's what we'll be doing today! Everyone get out your books and turn to page fifty-seven."

Suddenly you could hear many pages turning at once before Trelawney began again.

"Use this guide to read your partner's palms. Please note that the dominate hand shows what you currently are, and your subordinate hand is what you have the possibility to become. Here, Harry, be my example."

Harry rolled his eyes as she rushed over and grabbed his hands.

"Okay Harry, are you a righty or a lefty?"

"Right," he muttered.

"Okay lets take a look. Your life line is short and deep with lots of islands and breaks. This shows that you have a strong will but your life will be short and full of challenges. How tragic.

"Next is your head line. It is linked to the life line which shows that your family, though deceased, has a strong influence on you. How unfortunate. It's also long and it curves up into a fork. This shows that you are imaginative and open minded. Hopefully that will help you with your difficult life.

"Your heart line is long and straight. It ends below the index finger and is very deep. This means that you are a true romantic. You make decisions based on emotion, are very motivated, and you have strong emotional energy. This means that you are very emotional and make rash decisions purely on instinct which will ultimately lead to your untimely downfall.

"Last is your fate line. It starts at your wrist which means you found your path in life quickly. It moves towards your index finger showing that you are a powerful person who won't give up- though you might as well. It's a deep line which means that, again, you have strong motivation, though I doubt that will help you. It ends at the heart line which further shows that you are controlled by you emotions, making you moody and meaning you make rash decisions."

Harry sat and thought for a moment.

"Huh, some of that is actually true about me." he said in disbelief.

"Well of course! Have I ever been wrong?" she said simply.

"Well-"

"You see?" she interrupted. "Now everyone, I want you to read your own palm and then your partner's. Your homework is to read someone's palm who is not taking this class and record your predictions. Begin!" she said.

Harry sighed.

"She always has to make a spectacle of me." he said, annoyed.

"Yeah I know." agreed Seamus, "But hey, what can you do?"

Harry sighed again and placed his head on the table.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you can read my palm and tell me when I'm gonna die!"

Harry sat up and chuckled softly.

"Okay, let me see." He grabbed Seamus's hand and the two boys spent the rest of the class making ridiculous prediction about each others lives and seeing how many Trelawny actually believed.

When class was over Harry wasted no time getting to Potions. He was ecstatic that he didn't have to pretend to hate Draco anymore and actually got to be partnered with him. For the rest of the year as well! When he got to the Potions room he took his seat next to Draco and smiled.

"Hey." he said. Draco laughed.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" he said playfully.

"Oh nothing really. Divination was actually kind of fun today."

Draco laughed again.

Harry loved his laugh.

"I guess that _is_ quite a rare occurrence."

Harry nodded.

Soon, Snape entered the classroom and took his place at the front.

"Now that we have been supplied with all of the necessary ingredients, we will start brewing the potions today. They will take approximately seventeen days to make and I have made sure that they could be left over the weekends. If you can stay on-task, that is." he added.

"Let's see," Draco muttered, "seventeen week days, that means we'll be done on... the twenty-sixth. Brilliant, two days before my birthday."

"Really?" said Harry. "I never knew I was older than you."

"Oh, you're not. I'll be turning eighteen." Draco said coolly.

"Really? How-"

"Mr. Potter," interrupted Snape, "ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class. Now as I was saying, before we begin, everyone pass forward your notes."

There was a shuffle of papers for a moment before he stack of papers made its way to the front of the class.

"Very good." he said smoothly. "Begin." He tapped the chalkboard with his wand and the ingredients appeared in curly white lettering.

"Maybe I should get the ingredients." said Draco, eyeing the list. "We need to be careful."

Harry narrowed his eyes playfully.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're crap at Potions and I don't want you to botch it up." Draco said, smirking playfully.

Harry looked hurt, but then relaxed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll find the procedure in the book then." Draco smiled, glad that he didn't hurt Harry's feelings. He turned and went to the ingredients closet while Harry flipped through the pages of his book, looking for the right page. Soon, Draco returned with the ingredients, and they began to prepare them. As Harry began to cut the strawberry leaves, Draco stopped him.

"No no no no no! Here, you have to be gentle with those. Let me help you." He stepped behind Harry and reached around to put his hands on his. "You have to be careful with strawberry leaves, otherwise they'll bruise." He slowly drew the knife through the soft leaves. "Like this, okay?"

Harry blushed, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"O- Okay." He stuttered.

"Now you try." He said, letting go of his hands but staying behind him.

Slowly, he cut the leaves like Draco had shown him.

Draco leaned close to his ear.

"Much better." He whispered.

Harry blushed again as Draco returned to his work.

Meanwhile, Ron was gawking at them, and Hermione looked like she was going to explode.

"Harry! _Harry!"_ she whispered urgently.

Harry spun around.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione said nothing but looked knowingly at him.

He blushed.

"Shut up!" he whispered.

Hermione smirked.

"I didn't say anything."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned away, continuing to cut the leaves.

Soon it was time to store their unfinished potions and unused ingredients until tomorrow, and they exited the class. They walked down the hall, talking of Quidditch and news, complaining about teachers and homework, and the like. Neither really had any friends in Charms, so they walked in and sat down next to each other, amid the gasps of their classmates. They simply ignored the reaction and continued their conversation despite Professor Flitwick's boring lecture.

As twelve thirty rolled around, Draco got really hungry. His stomach growled.

"Was that your stomach?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco nodded.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, not really."

"Why not? I'm starving!"

"Well, I don't usually eat too much over the summer..." Harry said shyly, trying to sound complacent.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I... I just don't get that hungry is all." he said nervously.

Draco eyed him suspiciously but decided to talk about it later.

"I'm still starving." he repeated.

Harry laughed.

Draco loved his laugh, and the fact that he had caused it. He smiled back at Harry, whose laughter soon subsided and turned to copy down their assignment.

When class was dismissed, the two boys walked together to the Great Hall for lunch. Scanning the room, Draco realized that neither Blaise nor Pansy were there, and, if they were doing what he thought they were doing, they weren't coming to lunch today. He sighed, a little louder than intended, catching Harry's attention.

"What is it?" he asked.

Draco looked up.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, my friends are skipping lunch today apparently."

"S- So you have to sit by yourself?" asked Harry.

Draco nodded glumly.

"It's alright though." he said reassuringly, though not believing it himself.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Well, y- you could come sit with me and my friends." He offered nervously, "I- If you want." he added.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… sitting at a table surrounded by people who don't want me there but can do nothing about it... sounds like fun."

Harry laughed and they headed toward the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down next to Seamus and Draco slowly sat down beside him.

Hermione looked at him from across the table.

"Um… Harry, why is Malfoy here?" she asked lowly.

"Well his friends are, erm, skipping lunch and he didn't want to eat by himself." he said simply.

"I think what she meant," interrupted Ron, "was why is he -here-?"

"Well Weasley," said Draco coolly. "I merely mentioned that I would have to eat alone and my friend Harry here invited me to sit with him."

"You did?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

"Why?"

"Well, yesterday while me and Draco were getting pissed we kind of became friends." He explained.

Seamus started laughing.

"You guys were damn bloody plastered yesterday!"

Harry blushed and Draco started laughing. It was such a good, honest laugh that it made those who weren't already laughing stare. They had never heard Draco laugh like that, and with them as well, rather than at them. And they liked it, well, except for Ron who was glaring at him.

"What happened yesterday anyway?" asked Dean.

"Well," started Harry, "since we got thrown out of Potions, neither of us had finished the notes. After lunch out in the corridor, he, uh, he-"

"I apologized." interrupted Draco. "And actually, I'd like to apologize to all of you too. I'm sorry for all the shit I've pulled over the years. I'd really like for us to become friends, or, at least be at a truce."

The group of Gryffindors exchanged nervous glances. Seamus then extended his hand across the table.

"On the behalf of our clique I accept your apology and would sincerely like to be your friend." Draco smiled brightly and shook his hand. He scanned their smiling faces until he reached Ron's, who as glaring at him.

"I'm guessing that doesn't include you Weasley." he said coldly.

"You're bloody right it doesn't!" he shouted.

"Well, my apology remains on the table until you're mature enough to accept it, just so you know." He said. Ron stood up from the table angrily and stormed off. Harry put his hand reassuringly on Draco's arm. "He'll come around eventually. He was already mad at me. This just pushed him over the edge."

Draco nodded.

"I don't really want to be his friend anyway. What? I have to be able to fight with someone!"

Harry shook his head and laughed.

"Yeah, I s'pose." he chuckled.

"Well now that we've dealt with that, let's hear the rest of the story!" pleaded Seamus.

Harry laughed again.

"Oh okay." He complied and proceeded to tell them of how he and Draco got shitfaced- chocolate, homework, and all.

Soon lunch was over and the group went their separate ways, off to classes and what not.

"Hey, um, do you wanna do homework in my room again?" Draco asked, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Sure," Harry said brightly, "as long as we don't get drunk again." he added, "We don't need anymore detention." Draco laughed.

"No, I don't think we'll be getting plastered tonight, plus McGonagall specifically asked us to stay sober for our detention." Harry nodded.

"Right- Oh! I've gotta get some stuff from my dorm first. Will you come up to my room with me?"

Though it was an innocent request, the innuendo made Draco's pulse quicken. He nodded and slowly followed Harry up to the Gryffindor tower. He was actually quite curious as to where the common room was. He'd seen both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but him refusing to be with anyone in Gryffindor he had never gotten the chance. Suddenly Harry stopped in front of a portrait of an extremely fat lady and muttered a password. She reluctantly opened and glared at Draco as he stepped through. Suddenly he was hit with an explosion of red and gold that made him gag.

"Merlin!" he said, looking around the common room. "You Gryffindors really went all out."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, it is a little much." he said dejectedly. "Well, come on, I wanna show you our room." he said, motioning for Draco to follow him up the stairs.

Awkwardly, he stepped into his room. Harry ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously.

"Another mass of red and gold."

Draco nodded with a disgusted expression on his face.

Clumsily, Harry walked over to his trunk and got his supplies out. When he stood up and turned around, Draco was standing closer than he was before- much closer. Only about a foot away. Harry felt the blood rush to his cheeks as Draco reached up towards his face. He could almost swear Draco was doing this to him on purpose. He swallowed nervously.

"Your hair is still a mess you know." he said, combing his hand through it and lifting up random pieces. "Not as bad as before, but messy nonetheless."

Harry blushed.

"Yeah, it never does what I want it to. I s'pose I've given up."

Draco laughed.

"You just don't know how to deal with it. After we finish Charms homework, I'll show you, C'mon."

Harry followed him down the stairs and out into the hall.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to do Divination homework too." Harry said, "Hey! I could use you to do my Divination homework!"

"But I haven't taken Divination for years." he said, confused, "I wouldn't know how to do it."

"Oh no, you don't have to do anything. I have to read your palm." he explained, as they walked towards the dungeons.

"Oh." said Draco, nodding. "That chick is loony."

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, she's so annoying. She always uses me as an example, and all she ever predicts is how I'm going to suffer and die. It's really stupid, but it can bring a guy down."

"That's why I don't take Divination anymore- Trelawney's a fruit, and also because reading star charts and tea leaves aren't really important or useful skills. The whole subject is pretty pointless, it's too vague." he said as he descended the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm not even sure why I'm taking it." he chuckled.

They both started laughing and they eventually got to Draco's room and flopped down on the chairs in front of the fire.

"Let's get our Charms homework out of the way." said Draco.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Reluctantly, they opened their books and began working.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a half hour later they finished up and Harry pulled out his Divination notes.

"Um, okay, let me see your hands." Harry said uneasily.

Draco leaned forward and stretched his hands towards Harry. He was practically falling out of his chair.

"Let's go sit on my bed so we can get closer." said Draco, standing up.

"O- Okay," he stuttered, following Draco to his bedroom. The two boys sat down cross-legged on the bed and Harry pulled Draco's hands closer to him.

"Okay, are you right handed?" he asked.

Draco nodded.

"Okay, so that means that your right hand shows what you are now, and your left hand shows you what you can be. Like, what you have the potential to be." he explained. "Both of your life lines are long, so, I guess your life will be long. Your right is kinda light but your left is deep, so I guess right now other people have control over you, but you have the potential not to be?" he said uncertainly.

"I s'pose that's true." Draco responded, contemplating what he had said.

"Well, they both have those little crisscross thingies- I think they're called islands- those mean challenges, or like, um, difficulties. But your left has like, parallel lines around the x's so that means…" he paused to look at the book. "…that you will have 'inner strength in a time of difficulty.'" he read.

"Well that's good I guess." said Draco.

Harry nodded before continuing.

"Next is your head line. They're both straight so that means that you are… logical and insightful, though you may lack imagination." he said.

"Well, I agree with the first part but I believe I have an excellent imagination." said Draco. _Especially those dreams I've been having._ He thought.

"Yeah, I'm probably not doing it right, but I'll just write it down anyway." he said.

Draco hadn't even noticed that he had been taking notes the entire time. He was preoccupied with the fact that Harry was holding his hands.

"Okay, both are forked, so that means that you have an open mind. Your right is about halfway between your life line and the bottom of your index finger, but your left is higher. That means that you're independent, but arrogant. Or, no, you have the potential to be arrogant but you're not." He explained, "And I guess that's all for the head line."

"How many more lines are there?" asked Draco impatiently.

"Two- the heart line and the fate line."

Draco sighed.

"Okay, so, your heart lines are both straight, which means you are a true romantic, but your right one is broken in many places. That means that you have many short relationships, but since your left isn't broken, I guess that means that you can have a long relationship, you just, don't."

Draco laughed.

"That's definitely true. I just haven't met, well, no, gotten together with the right person yet." he said, looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry coughed nervously before continuing.

"It, uh, ends under the middle finger on your right which means you're… emotionally cautious, and it goes a little farther on your left which means you're able to have a 'healthy balance between sensitivity and practicality.' And now, lastly, the fate line. On your right it heads towards your pinky and ends at your head line which means you need social acceptance and you are restricted by your own thoughts and ideas. On your left it goes to your index finger and ends at your heart line which means you are able to be a powerful person who won't give up and that your decisions are made based on emotion." He sighed a sigh of great relief. "Okay, I'm done."

"_Finally!_" groaned Draco. "Alright, go wash your hair."

"What?" said Harry, peering at him.

"I'm doing your hair. Go wash it be sure to use conditioner and leave it in for the whole three minutes! Come get me when you're done." Harry nodded and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Draco started to pace the room, trying to think about anything other than the fact that Harry was in his very own bathroom, naked and wet. He was finding it very difficult. Soon the doorknob turned and out stepped Harry through the billowing steam. Consequently, he merely had a fluffy green towel wrapped around his waist, his bare chest exposed. The two boys stood there for a moment, Draco in shock, just staring at one another, before Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm, uh, done now." he said, blushing. Draco snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Um, yeah, okay, let's go back into the bathroom so you can see the mirror."

"'Kay," said Harry, turning back through the door, with Draco following close behind. He transformed a stool into a barber's chair and motioned for Harry to sit down. He obliged and soon Draco's hands were running through the cool, shiny locks.

"Okay," he said dejectedly, "your main problem is the curl right?"

Harry nodded.

"It just goes everywhere." he said.

"That's because you're not drying it correctly. How do you usually dry it?" asked Draco.

"I, er, use a drying charm." he replied.

"Now see, there's your problem. As much as I hate to admit it, wizards have no clue when it comes to hair. That's the -one- thing muggles have. You see, wizards use the same drying charm for hair as you would any other object, as well as pretty much every charm. Muggles, however, get down to the science of hair; what it's made of, how it reacts to certain chemicals, what makes it healthy, how to take care of the scalp, etcetera. That is why you will not be using magic on your hair. Ever. Okay?"

Harry nodded.

"Now, this may take longer, but it'll be worth it."

After much drying, pulling, gelling, and straightening, Draco sighed and said, "And now your hair is hot."

He was right. Now, his layered hair lay flat and straight, but flipped out slightly at the ends. Since it was straight, it appeared longer, and fell just past his ears. It was very sexy.

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry, combing his fingers through it. "It looks great!"

Draco nodded.

"You think you can do it by yourself?" he asked.

"Probably, I'm gonna have to get up a lot earlier, but I s'pose if I can get it to get it to look like this, it's worth it."

Draco nodded again.

"Do you wanna go show it off?" he asked mischievously, glancing at his watch. "Dinner started about ten minutes ago, we could make a great entrance." he said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't know, I don't really-"

"C'mon let's go." interrupted Draco, dragging him out of the bathroom, through his rooms, and out into the corridor.

As they ran through the halls, Harry continued to protest.

"Draco, I really don't think that-"

"Oh please Harry you know you want to show everyone your new hairstyle! Plus, I want to show off my brilliant hair skills."

Harry laughed as he was dragged along.

"You have no idea how camp that sounded."

"Well," argued Draco, "seeing as how I'm bi, I don't really see that as much of a negative."

Harry rolled his eyes and before he knew it Draco was pulling him into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table.

"Introducing-" Draco announced loudly, "the new Harry Potter! Courtesy of hair-styling genius, Draco Malfoy!"

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, "Y- You look- you look-"

Harry braced himself.

"hot!" she finished.

"What?!?!"

"Ginny," she said, "doesn't he look hot?"

Ginny just stared at him and nodded slowly.

"Well, uh, th-thanks guys." said Harry, blushing badly.

"See Harry," bragged Draco, "I -told- you I could make your hair look sexy and I did. Now all we have to is work on your wardrobe a little and you'll be the hottest Gryffindor here." _Not that you aren't already._

Harry continued to blush.

"and stop blushing!" scolded Draco, hitting him playfully on the arm.

Soon they were finished with their dinner and were just about to leave when Professor McGonagall came over to the table.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, your detention will be carried out with Professor Snape in his classroom. He is expecting you right after dinner. Please be sure you are there in a timely manor."

"Yes Professor." they said obediently.

"Shit! I completely forgot!" cursed Draco after McGonagall was out of earshot.

"Me too." sighed Harry. "Well, we might as well go." Draco nodded glumly and the two boys headed down to the dungeons.

When they arrived, Snape was standing against his desk, arms crossed, glare deadly.

"You will be cleaning cauldrons, without magic, with a toothbrush. When you're finished, you will go directly to bed, seeing as how it will most definitely be very late. Hand over your wands and then you may begin."

Harry and Draco groaned but handed in their wands, receiving a dirty toothbrush in exchange.

"I will be in my office. When you are finished come and get me. I am not worried about leaving you un-supervised seeing as how you won't be permitted to leave until the task is finished. I suggest you get started." he said coldly before turning to his office, leaving the boys to their work.

"Well this sucks." Harry muttered.

"Tell me about it." said Draco.

"Well." sighed Harry, "the sooner we finish, the sooner we can leave."

He pulled the first of many cauldrons over to him and started scrubbing. Draco sighed and followed suit, getting straight to work.

Several hours later the two boys retrieved their wands and headed their separate ways, but not before wishing the other a good night's sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight: A Myriad of Discussions

**Summary:** Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret? And what has everyone been saying about a new Dark Lord?

**Disclaimer:** Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!

**Author's Mutterings: **Hello readers! I'm sure you all hate me for taking two weeks to update but I expect that with me having a life and all that's about what it'll be from now on. The next chapter might come out a little sooner than that but I'm not promising anything. Oh, and guess what! This story is up to 50 reviews!!! W00t!!! I'm excited!!! Also, when I first started writing this story I wrote one of the later chapters that will now never fit in. Would you guys like me to post it? It totally works as a oneshot. Just let me know. Um… I guess that's all I have to say, so on with the new chapter! Note: this story has been edited from the original post 

**Chapter Eight: A Myriad of Discussions**

It was dark and just past midnight as Harry walked softly through the grounds. It was a cool, quiet night. Only the soft sounds of crickets chirping and trees rustling in the wind reached his ears. Yet for some reason, he felt he wasn't alone.

Soon he found himself by the oh-so-famous tree by the lake and relaxingly leaned against it. The moonlight cast an eerie glow on his surroundings, the black lake shining with ripples of silver.

"Harry," whispered a soft, silky voice.

Harry was abruptly pulled from his thoughts and turned to look at the speaker, Draco Malfoy. His mercury eyes shone with moonlight, the soft starlight turned his smooth hair a breath-taking silver, and his pale skin glowed against the darkness.

He stepped forward and, as a reflex, Harry moved away, backing up against the tree. Draco continued to move closer and closer until mere inches separated them. Harry's breaths got shorter as Draco leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his awaiting mouth. This time, Harry took the initiative and pulled Draco against him, wrapping a leg around Draco's. Draco gasped at the sudden contact and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth.

Their tongues tentatively twined and Harry put a hand on the tree behind him to keep his balance, the other combing through Draco's silky hair. Draco ran his hands down to Harry's slim waist and up the back of his shirt. He stepped forward and pressed his body against Harry's, moving his hands around him to caress his flat stomach.

He left Harry's mouth and started to kiss and suck at his neck causing Harry to moan. Draco ran his hands up Harry's chest and softly grazed his nipples. Harry gasped at the sensitivity of the spot and instinctively ground his hips against Draco's. Draco laughed against his neck at the reaction and continued playing with Harry's nipples, grinding his hips against the other boy's.

Soon, he lowered his hands and placed them on the tree behind Harry, continuing the ministrations at his neck. Harry ran his hands down Draco's slim form and cupped his ass, pulling him closer, begging for more. His breath became ragged as their pace increased, and soft little moans escaped his mouth. Draco returned to Harry's mouth and attacked it with full force. One of his hands left the tree and ran up his shirt before lowering it again. Teasingly, he slipped it down Harry's pants and - _Oh god!_

Harry sat up panting and looked around. His roommates were all sleeping soundly. That was good. He looked at the clock: five eighteen. He sighed. If he wanted to be able to do his hair like Draco showed him, he'd only be able to sleep for another forty minutes or so. Plus now, what with that dream and all, he had a little 'problem' to deal with. Decidedly, he crawled out of bed and took a really long, hot shower.

Almost two hours later, Harry was in the Great Hall enjoying breakfast with his friends, and Draco with his. Harry caught his gaze but blushed and turned to look at his food. He didn't even notice that Draco blushed as well.

Hermione, however, did.

"Harry," she said softly, "you had another dream, didn't you?"

Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening before nodding embarrassedly.

Hermione laughed.

"From what I can tell, it was a good one."

Harry closed his eyes and set his head on the table.

"It was a _really _good one," he said raggedly, "and now, I'm not gonna be able to look him in the face all day."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before. You two always get along. It's crazy, you two have only been friends for almost two weeks, and you're as good of friends as you and Ron ever were."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it's great… but sometimes, I swear to god he's teasing me on purpose. It's probably all in my head though."

Hermione nodded slowly, her mind contemplating what he just said. She looked over at the Slytherin table and spotted Draco talking to Pansy rather privately. He looked pretty embarrassed, and Pansy looked, well, like Hermione did when she was talking to Harry about Draco.

_Hmm…_ she thought, _this could be interesting…_

Later that day, Harry sat down beside Draco in the Potions classroom and muttered an awkward "Hey."

Draco barely had time to respond before Snape swept into the classroom.

"Today being the sixteenth, we are about halfway done with the Vertiserum. I would also like to announce that if your brew is satisfactory, half will be given to the school. The other half may be kept. Do with them what you will, however, if you break _any_ school rules you are to take the full responsibility and will suffer the dire consequences, understood?" The students nodded. "Begin."

Snape watched as his students got to work, but was soon bored as Neville was no-longer in his class. His gaze drifted to his favorite pupil, for he was usually doing something interesting. But Draco had been acting… different lately. Though he was still excellent in class, he seemed, rather distracted. He wasn't even fighting with Potter anymore. In fact, they were getting along quite well. Something _had_ to be wrong. Snape spent the remainder or class watching Draco closely, looking for any clues as to what the problem was. Soon he was forced to dismiss the class, but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Mister Malfoy," he called. Draco turned.

"Yes Professor?" he asked innocently.

"Please stay after class, I need to discuss something with you."

Harry looked at Draco questioningly who shrugged and muttered "I'll see you in Charms."

Harry nodded and left, leaving Snape and Draco alone in the Potions classroom.

"Draco," began Snape.

"Yes, Severus? You wanted to talk about something?"

"I have noticed that you've been rather, distracted lately- not acting like yourself. Is something wrong?"

Draco blinked a few times before responding.

"Well, nothing too important." he muttered.

Snape sighed.

"Draco? What is it?" he said, slightly annoyed.

It was Draco's turn to sigh.

"You know I'm bi right?"

Snape nodded.

"Well, there's this guy that I like. I mean I _really _like him, but we're just friends. And-"

"And you want to go out with him but don't want to ruin your friendship." finished Snape.

Draco looked up at him in surprise, but then nodded sadly.

"Well, how good of friends are you?"

"Well, we've only been friends since the beginning of this year, but he's one of the best friends I've ever had." he contemplated.

"And how badly do you like him?"

Draco dropped his head.

"Horribly bad- more than anyone, ever."

Snape sighed.

"Well, then I suggest you find out if he feels the same way. Or at least whether he likes guys or not."

Snape suggested.

"He does, but it's not like I can just come out and ask him if he likes me. And I couldn't get anyone to ask him or me either, since I don't know who he's come out to yet, if anyone."

Snape sighed.

"Well, I suppose you'll just have to guess, and take a chance."

Draco sighed and turned to leave when Snape stopped him.

"Although, if you can be patient, your Vertiserum could come in handy."

Draco smirked. _ Yes, the Vertiserum could very well come in handy. _

The following day at lunch Draco strode over to the Gryffindor table and sat down in a spare seat.

"Weasley," he asked, "if I were to invite you to a party, would you attend?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"No!" he spat.

"Very well then I won't invite you. Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Ginny- I would like to invite you to my birthday party next Saturday." he said, handing them their respective invitations.

Ron merely gaped.

"Pansy and Blaise will be there as well but I told them to be on their best behavior." he stood and began to leave. "All the information you need is in the invitations. I hope I will see all of you there. Oh, and Harry, do you wanna go do homework?" he added.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a little bit." said Harry.

Draco smiled.

"'Kay, I'll see you later then." he said and turned to exit the Great Hall.

Ron glared at them.

"You're not actually going are you?" he scoffed.

"Well of course we are!" snapped Hermione, "And you could have come too if you had said yes!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. Even if I had, he would have said no anyway!" he shouted.

"Ron, that's not true. He _had_ an invitation for you, in case you didn't notice. You just had to be stubborn!"

Ron crossed his arms and glared at them.

"So you're all going then?" the group of friends exchanged nervous glances before nodding slowly.

Ron practically growled at them.

"Well that's just fan-sodding-tastic!" he shouted, pounding his fist on the table and storming out of the hall.

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I'll try to calm him down. Harry, do you think Draco will let Ron come if he asks? Politely that is." Hermione asked.

"Probably… I'll ask him. Actually, I should probably get going. I'll see you guys later." he said, stand up and turning towards the great oak doors.

His companions muttered casual "byes" and Hermione left as well, in search of Ron. She paused in the entrance hall, looking around with her hands on her hips. She sighed. Ron was nowhere to be found. She bit her lip and tried to think of where he would go.

_Probably somewhere by the Quidditch pitch_ she thought. Decidedly, she turned around and headed off to find her boyfriend.

After leaving the Great Hall, Harry quickly proceeded down to the dungeons to talk to Draco. He approached Draco's room and nervously knocked on the door.

"Draco, it's Harry!" The door immediately swung open revealing Draco, who bit his lip nervously before inviting him inside. The two sat in the usual chairs in front of the fire before Harry began to speak.

"Your party sounds like fun." he said nervously. Draco nodded.

"It'll be pretty low key compared to what it usually is. We'll just hang out here. There'll be food, music, you know- stuff like that."

"That's cool." said Harry. He looked around nervously and sighed. "Um, Draco? D'you think that maybe you could, uh, maybe make an invitation for Ron? He was just being an prick. He- he'll come! And Hermione will make sure he behaves. I mean, I guess if you don't want him there I can't really make you because, after all, it is your party so I don't really-"

"Shh…" whispered Draco, putting a finger over Harry's lips. He laughed.

"I already made Ron an invitation. He said he didn't want to come."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know, but he will want to come. He'll ask you."

"But I asked him already and he said no!" argued Draco.

Harry bit his lip and looked up at Draco.

"Please? Just if he asks?" he pleaded.

Draco sighed.

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes, "but he has to beg."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Ron! It won't be any fun without you!"

"No 'Mione! You'll just have to not have fun."

Hermione bit her lip, one: because it was cute, and two: if she bit it hard enough, it would make her eyes water.

"B-But Ron!" she said sadly.

Ron looked down at her. She looked so sad, like she was about to cry.

"'Mione? 'Mione, don't cry…" he said softly, taking her in his arms. He sighed. "I-I- oh, bloody hell- I guess I could go for a little bit."

Hermione smiled at him.

"But how do I even know if he'll let me go? It's not like he wants me there."

Hermione looked up at him innocently.

"Well," she said, "you'll just have to ask him."

A horrified expression dawned on Ron's face.

"Oh 'Mione… I don't know about tha-"

Hermione's bottom lip trembled slightly.

"But- But you said- you said you'd go!" she said, her eyes misleadingly watering again.

Ron sighed.

"Okay," he said sadly, "I'll ask him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at dinner Harry, Hermione, and a reluctant Ron made their way over to the Slytherin table.

"Draco, Ron has something he wants to ask you." she said, pushing Ron forward.

Draco stood up and turned towards them, looking at Ron expectantly.

"Yes?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"I- I guess I could, erm, come to your party." he stuttered.

Draco crossed his arms.

"I never said you could come." He sneered.

Ron looked down at the floor and muttered something.

"What?" asked Draco.

"I- I said, I- I mean I was wondering if I could, uh, come to your party?"

Draco smirked.

"I don't know if I want you at my party, the way you've been treating me."

Ron sighed, exasperated.

"I- I- I- I uh, I'm-"

"Go ahead Ron." Hermione said encouragingly.

"I'm sorry. I guess if 'Mione and Harry can be your friend, I- I suppose I could be your friend too. Can I please come to your party?"

Draco stared at him, as if judging his sincerity.

"Well-" he started, but Harry interrupted him with a glare. Draco rolled his eyes, sighing. "Okay, you can come. Here's your invitation." he said, handing him the card.

Ron took it and muttered a 'thanks' before turning to leave.

Hermione, however, had more to say.

"Draco? Ron, Harry, and I were going to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Would you like to join us?"

Ron shot her a death glare but she ignored it and waited for Draco's reply.

"So, Harry's going?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I guess that'll be fun. I'll have to go a little early, but I should be able to stay most of the time." he said, flashing Harry one of his heart-stopping smiles before exiting the Great Hall.

Hermione caught Harry's eyes and winked, turning his cheeks a soft pink rather than their usual creamy color. She shook her head knowingly before dragging Ron off to the library. She _knew_ he had Charms homework- she had that class with him after all- and they weren't exactly spending their off hours doing homework, (cough cough nudge nudge) so she _knew_ it wasn't done yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following Saturday Harry made his way through the dungeons to Draco's room alone. Hermione and Ron were going to meet them at Hogsmeade, because, apparently, they had "errands" to run.

Though it was a bright a sunny day, the dungeon corridors were dark and dank, but did nothing to dampen Harry's mood. He was going to Hogsmeade with his friends… and Draco! It was almost like a double date! Well, except for the fact that it wasn't… but that was okay! Soon he arrived at Draco's door, and the two boys set off to Hogsmeade.

The group had arranged to meet at Honeydukes, around ten o'clock. Ron bought Hermione some candy and Draco threw a box of chocolates at Harry, hitting him squarely in the face. He shot him a mocking glare but after examining the chocolate more closely, he doubled over in laughter. Draco soon joined him, but Ron and Hermione didn't understand why dark chocolates with raspberry filling were so funny.

The group wandered around Hogsmeade aimlessly, going into this store or that, until they made their way to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Ron and Draco weren't necessarily getting along, but at least they weren't fighting. Everyone sat down at a round table near the back, Harry and Hermione separating the two boys on both sides, meaning that Draco and Ron were across from each other. Ron and Hermione were quickly involved in a conversation about something insignificant so Draco and Harry started a little conversation of their own.

"Today's been really fun. More than I expected truth be told." said Draco, surprised that a whole day with Ron around could be enjoyable.

Harry smiled.

"I'm really glad you came."

Soft grey met vivid green and the two boys looked at each other with smiles shining through their gazing eyes. But unfortunately the bliss was interrupted, only to be followed by an extremely awkward silence.

"I um, I, er, I-" stuttered Harry.

Hermione smirked.

"Harry, you're blushing!" she said, laughing.

"I am not!" said Harry defiantly.

"Um, you kinda are mate." said Ron, "Wait, why are you blushing?"

"Yes Harry," smirked Draco knowingly, "do tell."

Harry was stuck, and this conversation was only making him blush an even darker shade of pink.

"I um, I- I-"

"And what would you four like to eat?"

Harry sighed in relief.

The waitress had come just in time. By the time the four teens had decided and ordered, they had forgotten all about Harry's flushed face. Soon the group was eating and happily enjoying each others company, when Draco realized that he had to leave.

"Well, I'm afraid I must go now, I had a great time." he said, flashing Harry a smile. Harry sighed. That smile always made him melt. But seeing as how he didn't want a repeat of the previous conversation, he hid his reaction with a simple nod of the head and a "Bye."

Draco turned and left the Three Broomsticks, smirking at Harry's failed attempt to hide his reaction to his smile.

Harry turned back to his friends who were exchanging nervous glances. He peered at them.

"Um, Harry," muttered Ron, "we, um, were wondering, that is, um-"

Harry understood. They wanted to be alone.

"Y'know, I think I'm gonna go off by myself for a little bit." he said, "I've got some stuff to get, or something."

Hermione smiled at him kindly, thanking him.

Ron was oblivious of course.

"Okay mate. We'll see you later."

Harry nodded and left, leaving his friends to their romances.

He strolled around Hogsmeade, not really focusing on anything or going in any particular direction. Blatantly he realized that seeing as how it was Draco's -birthday- party he would be attending, he would need to get him a birthday present. He thought about it for quite a while but soon gave up and decided to ask him at one point or another next week.

Deciding that there was nothing left for him in Hogsmeade to do, he started back towards Hogwarts. Suddenly, he was shoved to the ground by something large, black, and furry. When he finally got his bearings, he was on his back, on the ground, under a very familiar panting black dog.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed, receiving a slobbery kiss on the cheek. He pushed his godfather off of him and got up, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

Sirius looked up at him lovingly, wagging his tail. Unexpectedly, the dog turned and headed back towards Hogsmeade, but then stopped and looked back at Harry expectantly.

Figuring he wanted him to follow him, Harry ran to catch up with Sirius then continued to walk towards Hogsmeade side by side.

Soon they reached a shabby little motel towards the end of town and he followed Sirius inside. He led Harry up a flight of stairs and down the hall before stopping in front of room sixteen and scratching at the door.

Harry heard shuffling and some muffled speaking through the door.

"Okay okay I'm coming!" he heard faintly, "I don't even know why you went out in the first pla- Harry!" exclaimed Remus, opening the door. "Oh Harry I'm so glad to see you!" he said, pulling him inside, "would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, tea'd be great." he said, smiling.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier- pushing you down I mean." said Sirius, returning from his animangus form.

"Oh no!" said Harry, sitting down at a small table. "I'm fine. You just surprised me is all."

Sirius smiled, relieved, and joined him at the table. Soon the tea was ready and Remus joined them, sighing as he relaxed in his chair.

"So, what brings you two to Hogsmeade?' asked Harry casually.

"What? Oh, um, just business. Yup, business." said Remus.

"Business?" asked Harry, "what sort of wizard business would you have to stay overnight? Couldn't you just apperate?"

"Well, er, that's because… because it's not wizard business, it's muggle business." He explained.

Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Muggle business? In Hogsmeade?"

"Um, well, I, uh-"

"We missed you Harry!" cried Sirius, throwing his arms around him.

"Way to keep your cool." said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Oh please!" said Sirius, still glomming on to Harry, "You missed him just as much as I did!"

"B- But you- you guys!" Harry managed to say though Sirius' death grip. "I've only been gone for like three weeks… Okay! Sirius! You really have to let go of me now I can't breathe!"

"Oh!" shouted Sirius, letting him go. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'm really glad you came actually. I've got something to tell you."

"Is your scar hurting again?" asked Sirius.

"No I have to-"

"Are you still having nightmares?" Remus asked.

"Not anymore but-"

"Snape isn't being too much of an insufferable git is he?" interrupted Sirius.

"Not more than usual but I need-"

"Is Ron being a jackass?" Remus asked.

"Well yes but that's not-"

"Is-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!" shouted Harry. "Sorry," he muttered, "but I really have to say something." He took a deep breath. "I'm bi." he said simply.

The two men sat silently for a moment, but then-

"I told you!" shouted Sirius, pointing at Remus.

Remus smiled.

"That's great that you've discovered that about yourself. Have some chocolate." he said.

Harry politely declined.

"This is awesome!" shouted Sirius, giving Harry a high-five. "Welcome to the club!"

At this, Remus laughed.

"So Harry," continued Sirius, "how did this new revelation come about?"

Harry blushed, and the two other men laughed.

"That's the thing-"

Sirius interrupted Harry with a gasp.

"Is it Ron? Is that why he's a jackass?"

"No! Ron? He's my best mate!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well," said Remus, "Sirius and I were best mates, and now look at us."

"Well yeah, but it's not Ron though, and who it is, well, I haven't told him. I haven't even told him I'm gay yet."

"Well, if you want to keep him as a friend, you'll have to tell him eventually." scolded Remus.

"I know," sighed Harry, "it's just that he's so damn blinkered..."

It was Sirius' turn to sigh.

"Yeah… But blimey! We've drifted off topic! So Harry, who forced you to discovery?"

Harry blushed again.

"Well, now see, I- I'm not sure if I should tell you."

At this, Remus looked sad but understanding.

Sirius, on the other hand, looked positively devastated.

"Why can't you tell us Harry?"

Harry looked down at his tea.

"Well, it's not like I don't trust you, it's just that, well-"

"Whoever it is, you know we'll accept him."

"Well I don't know about-"

Sirius caught Harry's gaze.

"I promise."

Harry looked at him uncertainly.

"You promise? Whoever it is?"

Both Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Okay, well, first you should know that I liked him since the, well, the end of last year, but I didn't' really realize what it was until I got back to school. And well, we used to, well, not exactly, get along. But for some reason, he apologized, and now we're friends." Harry looked uncertainly at his two father figures again. "You swear you won't get mad?"

"Yes Harry! We won't get mad!" said Sirius, exasperated.

Harry began to study his tea again.

"Okay," he said softly, "it's- it's- Draco Malfoy."

Sirius spit his tea all over the table.

"Draco Malfoy?!" he shouted.

Harry nodded.

"Now Sirius," said Remus warningly, "you promised."

Sirius took a slow, deep breath.

"That I did. But Harry! No offense, but what the bloody hell could you possibly see in him?"

The blood rushed to Harry's face again.

"Well, I, well, he's, um, he's funny, and he's actually really nice once you get to know him. And, well, he's, er…"

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Is that all? Surely other boys are funny and nice."

Well, yeah but, there's something, I don't know, special about him. And, well, he's, er- oh I might as well come out and say it- he's so bloody sexy I can hardly stand it..." he confessed, burying his face in his hands.

Remus chuckled and Sirius sighed.

"Well," he said, "I guess if you think he's all that great, I suppose he must be."

Harry smiled.

"Thank you Sirius!" he said leaning over to his godfather to hug him.

"But I swear, if he _ever_ does _anything_ to hurt you, I really will be guilty for murder."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, I think." He sighed. "I'm sorry guys, but as you know, Snape is a greasy git, and he assigned us homework this weekend. So I must be off."

Remus sighed and said his goodbyes, but Sirius looked at him suspiciously.

"You don't really seem too upset about having to do Potions homework. Why?"

Harry blushed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Well, you see, Draco's my Potions partner…"

"Aha!" exclaimed Sirius, "I knew it. Well, don't let us keep you."

Harry smiled.

"Okay." He stood and hugged the two men before moving toward the door. "It's really great to see you both." he said happily before closing the door behind him and exiting the motel. As he walked down the path towards Hogwarts, he couldn't help but smile. His heart felt ten pounds lighter.

**Author's Mutterings:** Okay! So, did you like it? Oh, and are there any ideas on what Draco should get from Harry? (And no, unfortunately kisses don't count). What should he get from his other guests? The next chapter is very much up to you my dear readers, and if you really don't feel like leaving a review, just contact me. I love talking to people! Don't be shy! Ask me anything! Tell me any ideas you have! Or just strike up a conversation! Thank you all so very much for all of your lovely reviews (hurray! 50!) and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

- Yami chan


	9. Chapter Nine: Truths, Dares, and a Chick

**Summary:** Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret? And what has everyone been saying about a new Dark Lord?

**Disclaimer:** Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!

**Author's Messag**e: Hello again my oh-so-loyal fans! I have recently noticed that for some reason ff.n is not sending me any emails. Yes, I checked my junk mail and I checked to make sure it wasn't blocked. I think it just doesn't like me. Most inanimate objects don't. But anyway, what that means is that if you sent me a private message, I didn't get it. So I changed my email and it works so just email me at okay? Anyway, back to my story! I know I said that I might get this story out a little sooner than two weeks, but I didn't. It's rather funny actually, I got sick so I missed three days of school and spent almost all of my conscious moments writing, so I got it done on Saturday (the 13th). But then, since it's the end of the year and because I was gone so long I had so much make-up work to do I died. Then we had finals all this week so I've been studying like crazy every night. I think I got a total of ten hours of sleep this week. TT But such is the life of an author! And I'm really excited about this chapter so I'm gonna shut up! Note: this story has been edited from the original post 

**Chapter Nine: Truths, Dares, and a Chicken Aphrodisiac**

(Yes, a chicken aphrodisiac)

It was a warm and sunny day; the sun still shone brightly in late September and lit the hallways of the school with a cheerful light rather than the torches' usual orange glow. It was a Friday afternoon, and the casual, relaxed feeling pertaining to the day reached throughout the school- even down to the dungeons where the seventh years were having a Potions class. Snape, on the other hand, was unaffected by the day of the week. If anything, he was meaner than usual.

"Today being the 26th, you should all have completed your Vertiserum. You should already know its distinctive properties; however, due to the level of ignorance in this class, it is probably necessary that I describe them to you anyway. The Vertiserum should be completely transparent and tasteless. If you are still having trouble picturing this- which wouldn't surprise me by the looks of some of your results- think water. I can assume you know what that is. In fact, to be sure that you didn't simply slip water in your cauldron during my absence, we're going to test it on all of you."

At this the entire class gasped.

Well, with the exception of Hermione who muttered, "I don't see why everyone is so surprised, it is Snape after all."

Harry, on the other hand, nearly fainted at the thought of what Snape could ask him. Even Draco was much paler than usual.

Snape reached into his desk and pulled out a goblet. He smirked and walked up to the first table- Ron's.

"Miss Abbot, Mister Weasley, what colour is your potion?" he drawled.

"L- Light pink, Sir." stuttered Ron.

"And why is that?"

"I- I- I don't know, Sir." he said.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"It is because you used twice as many rose petals as needed and you completely forgot the sage leaves, leaving it creamy and pink. Unfortunately for and you partner, it is not a lethal concoction so it will be tested on you both."

All of the color drained from Ron's face, but his partner fainted. Snape rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Take this girl to the infirmary." he sighed, annoyed.

"Yes Sir Professor Snape Sir." squeaked the little elf as she levitated the limp Hufflepuff out of the classroom.

"Now that _that's_ been taken care of, drink up Mister Weasley." he said, handing the goblet to Ron.

Slowly, Ron dipped the goblet into his cauldron a brought the creamy, pink substance to his lips. Reluctantly, he gulped it down.

"How do you feel Mister Weasley?" Ron rubbed the tips of his fingers together.

"Smooth," he said, "kind of sweaty."

Snape nodded.

"Yes, that's what I thought would happen. The sage, class, merely affected the transparency of the Vertiserum. If he had remembered it and still added the extra rose petals, it would have been transparent but with a pink tinge. The extra rose petals, however, not only affected the color, but also caused him to take every question literally."

Ron blushed and Snape simply moved on to the next pair.

"Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter," he sneered, "it seems that your Vertiserum is correct. However, we must check anyway. Mister Malfoy, if you will." Draco took the goblet and filled it with the Vertiserum. He looked up at Snape nervously before taking a drink.

"Does it work?" asked Snape.

"Yes." answered Draco.

"Alright, what is your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." replied Draco. Snape looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Lucius is, no doubt, for your father, but where is Abraxas from?" he asked, truly curious.

"My Grandfather's given name was Abraxas."

"Ah yes, Abraxas Malfoy." said Snape, nodding. "Recently died from Dragon Pox, correct?"

Draco nodded.

"Now, what to ask you next…" Snape thought for a moment. He didn't want to embarrass his godson; he wanted to make him look good.

"Are you a Death Eater?" he asked.

The class held their breath. Very few students at the school knew the truth to this question.

"No, I'm not." replied Draco.

Harry sighed in relief.

Snape merely continued.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not!" answered Draco, grimacing at the thought.

Snape sighed.

"Well, that is all. Potter!"

"But Sir, Dra- Malfoy already tested it, so we know-" Harry stopped as Snape glared a burning glare at him and handed him the goblet. Knowing there was no way he was going to win this argument, he drank the Vertiserum.

"Mister Potter," started Snape, "what is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter."

Snape rolled his eyes. _Of course it is!_ He thought.

"And are you a virgin?"

Harry blushed and shook his head.

"No," he muttered.

_Damn! _ Thought Snape, _nothing embarrassing yet!_ He studied Harry. He was looking up at him nervously. He was scared, almost shaking. Suddenly, his gaze flickered away from Snape's toward the front of the class for a second before returning. Snape turned and saw that Harry had nervously glanced at Ron. _Interesting…_ thought Snape.

"Mister Potter," he said slowly, "what is your current relationship with Mister Weasley?"

Harry looked up at Snape questioningly.

"We're best mates. I thought it was pretty obvious."

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Your best mate?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you tell him everything?"

Harry looked down at his feet.

"No," he muttered.

_Now we're getting somewhere!_

"What's a secret you've been keeping from him?"

All the color drained from his face. He clamped his hands over his mouth.

"I -ewed hi- - is-er"

Snape smiled.

"What was that Mister Potter?" he asked.

Harry looked sadly at Ron before dropping his gaze to the floor.

"I screwed his sister." he said sadly.

Ron looked un-fazed by his answer.

"I figured." he muttered, "She's slept with almost everyone _else_ in our house."

Snape looked at Harry again. He still looked guilty.

"Are there any other secrets you've been keeping Mister Potter?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"Care to name a few?"

Harry sighed.

"I- I- I-" he looked tearfully up at Ron. "I'm sorry! I was going to tell you but you were so mad already and I knew that-"

"Mister Potter," interrupted Snape, "your little secret?"

Harry sighed.

"I'm bi."

Ron gasped.

"Y- You're- You're-"

Harry nodded.

Realization spread across Ron's face.

"That's why… with the dream…"

Harry nodded again.

Ron got a horrified look on his face.

"It- It- It wasn't- me, was it?"

Harry looked up.

"What?! You?! No!" he exclaimed.

Ron sighed in relief.

Snape rolled his eyes. If anything, he had _strengthened _their friendship. He sighed and moved on to the next table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Harry and Draco were lying on Draco's bed doing their homework, when an urgent thought came to Harry.

"Draco, your party's tomorrow!" he said.

"Yeah, I know." replied Draco, un-fazed.

"No, I don't have a present for you yet!"

"You can just get it tomorrow in Hogsmeade. My party isn't until like ten o'clock or something." he said, sill not looking up from his homework.

"Uh, your invitations said eight." said Harry.

"Right- eight, ten, whatever." he said apathetically.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"But Draco, I don't even know what to get you! What do you want?"

Draco knew what he wanted from Harry. He wanted to throw him down on the floor and fuck him into submission. He wanted those hands to run through his hair in grips of fiery passion. He wanted to kiss those lips possessively and scratch his well manicured nails down that firm torso. He wanted Harry to arch beneath him, whimper in ecstasy, but it's not like he could ask for that.

"Just get me whatever." he muttered, pushing all erotic thoughts from his head. Harry glared at him playfully.

"Thanks for the help!" he said sarcastically.

Draco smirked at him.

"You're welcome."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco rushed around his room, making sure everything was perfect. There were several more leather chairs that were arranged in a circle in front of the fire. A long table was set up against the wall, littered with various junk foods and a bowl of spiked punch. His bedroom door was securely closed- he wasn't having this party just to give the various couples invited a new place to shag. He sighed and looked around the room. Everything was perfect.

Suddenly, a knock was at the door. Draco casually walked over to the door to let in his guests. As soon as the door opened, Pansy barged through, closely followed by Blaise.

"Happy Birthday Draco!" she shouted, hugging him tightly, "but why did you have to invite a bunch of Gryffindors? I thought you only wanted to be friends with Harry. And even then you only wanted that because-"

Draco glared at her, telling her to shut up, as he hadn't told Blaise yet. But Pansy was persistent as she was annoyed that she now had to spend the entire night with a bunch of Gryffindors.

"Well, I wasn't going to in my original plan, but it turns out that they're actually enjoyable to have around- when they're not being idiots, that is, which, contrary to my previous beliefs, is not all the time." he snapped, "And you _said_ you would behave tonight!"

Pansy sighed.

"I know, I know." she whined.

Draco smiled.

"Good."

Before they had time to say anything else, another knock came at the door. He calmly walked over to the door and was surprised that the rest of his guests had all come in one group. He stepped aside and let the teens in, who entered nervously and awkwardly stood around, wondering what to do.

"You can just set presents here," announced Draco, motioning toward where Pansy and Blaise had carelessly left their gifts. "Food and drinks are there," he said, pointing to the table, "all of which are extremely sugary, salty, and/or full of alcohol."

Seamus laughed and walked over to the table, closely followed by Ginny and Dean. Hermione dragged Ron over to where Pansy and Blaise were standing and tried to strike up a conversation. This left Harry and Draco standing awkwardly by the door.

"Er… let's go get food." suggested Harry.

Draco nodded and walked over to the table with the others, Harry following close behind. The two boys loaded up their plates with various snacks and grabbed a cup of punch before sitting down in two of the leather chairs.

The party went on much like this until Draco decided to open his presents. He received various things- a pendant from Pansy, a huge bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans from Blaise, a book on Potion making from Hermione ("and Ron!" she had insisted). Ginny had gotten him some of her brothers' more recent products, some chocolate frogs from Seamus, and a book on Quidditch from Dean. All he had left was Harry's present. He ripped off the red and blue wrapping paper to find…

… a box of dark, raspberry filled chocolates.

Draco dropped the box in his lap and wrapped his arms around his stomach, shaking in laughter.

Pansy, who was sitting on his right, reached over and grabbed the box from him.

"Um, Draco? What's so funny? It's just chocolate…" she said, studying the box.

"Inside joke," he said through his laughter.

"Oh no, Draco," said Harry, "it's not only that. I thought about it for a while and realized something: these chocolates really suit you."

Draco looked at him quizzically.

"How do dark chocolates with raspberry filling suit me?"

"Well, they're dark," he began.

Draco nodded. He couldn't argue with that.

"and fruity." he finished.

At this, the whole group started laughing.

Draco threw a piece of balled-up wrapping paper at his head.

"Okay, okay," he said as everyone eventually stopped laughing. "now, I've got a little game planned." He _accio_ed nine goblets from the table and passed them around. Next he summoned a bottle of vodka and a small glass vile full of a clear liquid.

"Truth or Dare," he said, "with vodka and a batch of homemade Vertiserum." he smirked. "Before each dare, you drink a shot of vodka, and before each truth, you take a sip of Vertiserum. Sound like fun?"

The group nodded.

"Okay, we'll go counter-clockwise around the circle; to mix it up, you can ask anyone you like, but you can't ask the same person twice in a row. Who wants to go first?" he asked.

"I will." volunteered Pansy. She scanned the group. "Seamus," she said, "truth or dare?"

"I think I'll just do a truth for now." he said nervously.

Draco passed the bottle of Vertiserum to him and he took a sip before looking to Pansy for her question.

She thought for a moment.

"I've never really known this, so: Are you straight?" she asked.

He laughed.

"I'm about as straight as a circle, not that most people didn't already know that." he replied un-fazed. "Your turn, Zabini."

"Hm… let's see…" he said, thinking. "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said, feeling adventurous.

He waited until she downed a shot of vodka before speaking.

"I dare you to…" He smirked evilly. "sit on Dean's lap until one of you has to get up for another dare."

Ginny blushed but sat in the already occupied chair next to hers nevertheless.

Ron was not taking this well. Thanking that his turn was next, Ron turned to dean.

"Truth or dare, Dean?" he said, hinting that he didn't want Ginny's dare to continue any longer.

Dean, however, was enjoying the weight of his secret crush's weight on his lap.

"Truth," he said, grabbing the Vertiserum from Seamus.

Ron sighed, frustrated.

"Fine, um… who do you have a crush on?"

Dean blushed.

"Ginny Weasley." he said, embarrassed.

Ron hated himself.

"Really?" asked Ginny.

Dean nodded.

"I- I- I kinda have a crush on you too." she said blushing.

"Really? Do- Do you, maybe, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

Ginny nodded and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling closer.

"'S your turn 'Mione," grumbled Ron.

Hermione looked around.

"Um, Blaise! Truth or dare?"

"I'll do a dare I guess." he said.

"Um, let's see," she said, passing him the bottle of vodka from Ginny. "I dare you… to prank call Snape!" she said.

Blaise looked at her, confused.

"Hermione," said Harry, "wizards don't have telephones."

"Oh! Right," she said, blushing, "well, prank owl him then, or whatever you call it."

"So, you want me to send him a prank owl? We won't be able to see his reaction-"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I know just the thing!" she pulled out a piece of parchment and her wand and muttered a short spell. Then she conjured a small monitor and cast a similar spell on it. "There, now the surface of the parchment is like a camera, and we can see everything on here." she explained.

Blaise grabbed the parchment from her and thought for a moment before beginning to write. When he finished, he read it aloud.

_Dear Mister Severus Snape,_

_We would like to inform you that your order, number _86249317 _has been received and will be delivered in a few days time. The two tons of chicken aphrodisiac _(a/n: I told you!) _will be arriving by owl, and will accept your payment then. Have a great day._

_Sincerely, _

_The Wizarding Bird Emporium_

The group broke into laughter as Blaise attached the letter to Draco's owl and sent it on its way. The teens got up and gathered around the monitor as Snape's face appeared on the screen. As Snape read the letter the group could barely stifle their giggles. Suddenly Snape's eyes narrowed and his lips mouthed the words 'chicken aphrodisiac' and the tipsy teens burst into laughter. Snape turned and looked at the owl. He rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Draco! That cheeky monkey-" he said, crumpling up the letter and chucking it at the bird. The monitor flickered blank and the group laughed even harder.

"Did- did- did you see- see his face?!" gasped Hermione through her laughter.

"That was so funny!" said Draco, clutching his sides.

Eventually they calmed down and returned to their seats.

"Ooh my turn!" squealed Ginny, "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Um, I'll do a dare." he said.

She smirked and exchanged a knowing glance with Hermione.

Hermione had told her of a little plan she had, and Ginny, being quite a yaoi fan herself, was happy to help.

"Harry, I dare you to chug a whole can of soda."

Harry looked at her strangely after downing his vodka but decided not to ask.

Draco, on the other hand, knew exactly what was being implied here.

Harry, oblivious to the innuendo, conjured a can of soda and popped it open. He lifted the can to his mouth and chugged the whole thing, carbonation and all.

The group cheered and cheered and Hermione snuck a glance at Draco. He was blushing, _badly_.

Draco was extremely turned on by the dare, especially the fact that Harry really could drink the whole thing without taking a breath. It was so hot, and now, Granger was- she was smiling at him?

_She knows! That granger is too damn smart for her own good. But, if she knows, why is she making me like Harry more? Probably just to tease me…_

The night progressed and the game continued, the truths becoming more and more personal and the dares becoming more suggestive and physical as more alcohol was consumed. All of the established couples (Ron and Hermione, Pansy and Blaise, and now Ginny and Dean) were sharing a chair in one way or another. Ginny had even been dared to French-kiss Hermione, which had left Ron very confused on whether it was hot or not. It _was _his girlfriend, but it _was _his sister. He was brought out of his thoughts to realize that it was his turn.

"Uh, Harry! Truth or dare mate?"

"Um, I'll just do a truth this time." he answered. Being the brave Gryffindor that he was, he had done all dares up to this point, most of which were from Ginny and Hermione. He was fairly drunk but that didn't really stop him from noticing that they all had innuendoes in them in one way or another.

"Alright truth. Lessee… oh! There's somethin' I've been curious 'bout. Why did you become friends with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Harry blushed, begging his mouth not to reveal his secret.

"Um, well, he apologized, and I really like him." he answered, trying his hardest to make the 'like' sound as casual and friendly as possible.

"Oh, okay... your turn 'Mione."

Hermione, who had chosen many a dare and had a little too much punch on top of that leaned over to Ginny and whispered something in her ear.

"… so if he… then I'll… and then he'll… when you ask, he'll… so then you'll…" was all anyone could catch.

Harry, sitting on the other side of the circle, couldn't make out any of it. he knew they were planning something though, and he was afraid.

"Harry," Hermione slurred, "truth or dare?"

He had no idea what she was up to.

"Um, wait! You can't pick me twice in a row!"

"No Harry," explained Draco, "Ron can't pick you on his next turn. She's allowed to."

Harry sighed.

"Oh, well then, uh-" _Hermione knows to much about me. Better go with-_ "dare, I guess."

The most evil, sadistic, horrifying look dawned upon Hermione's face.

Harry's stomach dropped and he immediately regretted his decision.

"Pansy, do you know what yaoi is?"

Pansy squealed.

"Oh my god! You're gonna-"

She squealed again.

"Um, Hermione, what's yaoi?" asked Harry nervously.

"Harry," she smirked, "I dare you to French-kiss Draco."

Both boys turned beet red and glanced over at each other, only to drop their gaze when their eyes met. Harry didn't know what he wanted more: to kiss Hermione, or to kill her

Draco was thinking something along those lines as well.

"But that's gross!" said dean.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so when it's two girls it's hot, but when it's two guys it's gross?" she said.

"Yes!" he argued.

"Well, have you ever thought that maybe it's the other way around for girls?" she said.

"Well, I guess, but what's hot about guys kissing?" Ginny blushed.

"I- I- I don't know. It just, is."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh so you think you're smart huh? Okay, what makes two girls kissing hot then?"

It was Dean's turn to blush.

"Well, I, uh, er…"

"Exactly." She said. She turned her attention back to the two blushing boys. "Well, we're waiting." she said, smirking.

They continued to look at the floor.

"Oh for god's sakes you two!" shouted Hermione, "You're both bi aren't you?"

They both nodded slowly.

"So then it's not like it's gross. Harry, go sit in Draco's lap and give him a kiss! The longer you wait, the more awkward it'll become."

Harry sighed. He knew it was true. He looked over at Draco, who bit his lip and looked away, before nodding slowly. Harry stood up shakily and moved over to where Draco was sitting. They locked eyes and Draco looked up at him reassuringly.

Nervously, Harry lowered himself onto the blonde's lap, their faces lining up perfectly because of the height difference. Slowly, Draco placed a hand on Harry's cheek and pulled him closer. Mere inches separated them now and their breath quickened, ghosting over one another's lips.

Their eyes locked, and as Draco gazed into those brilliant green eyes, he saw a flash of lust before Harry's lips crashed against his own. Draco was caught by surprise for only a moment before he ran his tongue along Harry's lips, requesting entrance. Harry gladly opened his mouth and started to play with Draco's silky hair. The blonde wrapped his left hand around Harry's lower back, his right still caressing Harry's jaw. Draco lured the smaller boy's tongue into his mouth and began to suck on it gently. His hand left Harry's jaw and ran down his chest and up under his shirt, fingers dipping light into his navel, eliciting a moan from Harry.

They shifted positions, so that now Harry was the one sitting correctly in the chair and Draco was straddling his lap. Draco was happily aware of the effect the new seating arrangement had on the brunette and twisted his fingers through his ebony hair, continuing to caress his torso with the other hand. Harry mewled into the kiss as the blonde inertly began to roll his hips against Harry's, creating the most wonderful sensation.

"Um, Draco?" interrupted Hermione, "we never said you had to give Harry a lap dance."

Caught off guard, Draco pulled out of the kiss and blushed.

"I, well, I-" he stuttered. He made a move to get off Harry, but for some reason, he couldn't. he looked down to find Harry firmly gripping his arm, his shining green eyes pleading.

"Stay." he whispered. They had both wanted this for so long, Draco wasn't going anywhere. His mouth descended on Harry's once again, but before they could get much further, they were interrupted. Again.

"Oh my god that's so sweet!" squealed Hermione, "See Ginny, I _told_ you it would work!"

Draco rolled his eyes. He shifted so that Harry was back on his lap and he put his arms possessively around him.

Ginny squealed.

"Harry's such a cute little uke! They're so sweet together!"

"Wait, what?" asked Ron, "Together? But it was just a dare-"

Pansy looked at Ron and then at Hermione.

"Does he not…"

Hermione shook her head.

"He's a bit slow with this kind of thing." she said, Ginny nodding behind her.

"Wait! So, they kept kissing, be- beca- because they- they wanted to?"

Hermione nodded.

"But it-"

"I believe it's my turn." interrupted Ginny.

"Harry," she smirked, "truth or dare?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well," he said, "I think I've had enough to drink, so I'll do a truth." He didn't really have anything to worry about with Ginny.

"So Harry, Hermione tells me that you've been having a re-occurring dream lately."

_Now_ he wanted to kill Hermione.

"Do you mind telling us what it was about?"

Harry thought for a moment about her question. Suddenly, a smirk spread across his face.

"Yes, I do mind! Dean, it's your turn."

"Wait, what? But I- oh… God damn it!" said Ginny, frustrated that that he had weaseled out of her question.

"WAIT! I think I've figured something out!" shouted Ron, "The whole, dream thing a while back… and then you… and then Harry wouldn't… and then they…" he gasped, realization spread across his face. "Ew." he finished.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well now I'm curious." said Dean, "Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry was determined not to fall for that again.

"Dare!" he said defiantly.

Dean smirked.

"I dare you to tell us what those dreams were about."

_God Damn it!_ And of course, the Vertiserum was still affecting him, so he had no choice. He shot back the vodka and took a deep breath. Still on Draco's lap, he put his face on the arm of the chair.

"Mmffnufummnnf." he muttered against the leather.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"I said to tell us not the chair."

Harry sat up.

"If you must now, I wasn't taking to the chair, I was trying to suffocate myself." He sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I... um... er... have been having, er... uh... sex dreams. About... about... Draco." he stuttered.

Suddenly, the room was divided. The boys were completely silent, some with their mouths hanging open, staring at Harry.

The girls, on the other hand, were screaming and squealing and muttering things to each other like "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" and "That's so cute! It's so sweet!" like all true fangirls would.

Draco, however, who was not one to conform, reacted a little differently. He wrapped his arms around Harry possessively and leaned close to his ear.

"So, you've been dreaming about me?" he whispered.

Harry nodded nervously as Draco slid his fingers just under the hem of his shirt.

"And did you enjoy these dreams?" he asked.

Harry nodded again and shivered when Draco ran his fingers along his toned stomach. "You know," he whispered huskily, burying his face in Harry's neck, "I've been having some pretty enjoyable dreams myself."

Harry gasped softly as Draco brought his other hand down and stroked his inner thigh.

"Um, uh, Draco?" he said breathily.

"Yes?" he said before starting to kiss and suck at his neck.

"Um, I- I think w-we should sto- sto- Oh gods don't stop! No, wait… Dr- Dray- Draco- Dr- Dray- Ray, st-stop… Our- Our friends, Ray-" he stuttered.

Draco paused.

Harry jumped at the chance.

"Those girls will be screaming the whole time." he said.

Draco sighed.

"Fine," he muttered, still holding on to Harry. He glanced at his watch. "Well," he said to everyone, "seeing as how it's almost four in the morning, I vote we go to sleep, which, since it's _my_ birthday, is what we're going to do. Move the chairs into my room."

"Um, why?" asked Ron.

"Well, I need something to transfigure into beds, so unless you want to sleep on the floor…" explained Draco. He prodded Harry off of him and walked over to his bedroom and opened the door.

Hermione, being the only one able to do proper magic while this drunk, levitated the chairs into Draco's room, one by one, and changed them into beds. The drunken teens stumbled into the beds, quickly falling asleep in their loved one's arms.

Harry and Draco were the only exception. Harry had crawled into bed with Draco and had almost fallen asleep until Draco wrapped his arms around him from behind and placed soft kisses on his neck. Harry rolled over and pulled Draco into a desperate, needy kiss.

After a moment, he pulled away and looked at Draco, who was looking questioningly back. Harry smiled and snuggled up to the blonde, resting his face in the nook of his neck, and falling fast asleep. Draco looked down at the sleeping brunette and smiled, glad to finally hold him in his arms at last.

**Author's Message:** YES!!!! I FINALLY GOT THEM TOGETHER!!!!!!!! Sorry, I'm just really excited! This is not the end of the fic! No it's not! But be warned, until I think of a plot, there will be major fluffy cuteness ahead! now I know some people don't like that, but I'm horrible at that whole… plot thing. But if you have any ideas, I always give credit where credit is due! By the way, I'll probably up the rating when I put the next chapter up, though it may not be necessary. Again, I'm sorry for the lateness, (damn finals!) but I only have a week of school left and then it's summer summer summer!!! I'll be able to update quicker without all that damn learning getting in the way!

Until next time,

- Yami chan


	10. Chapter Ten: Together At Last

**Summary:** Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret? And what has everyone been saying about a new Dark Lord?

**Disclaimer:** Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!

**Authors Explanation: **Hello all! First of all I would like to say that I am a terrible terrible person for not updating in so long! I feel absolutely horrible! I thought that since it was summer I would have all this time, but the truth is, I've been so busy, I haven't had that much time to write! What I think happened was this: I actually did a fair amount of writing in school, whereas at work, if I was ever caught writing I'd get in huge trouble. Plus, the truth is is that I've actually had quite a bit of writer's block, but thanks to a good friend (and a fellow author), I have come up with a wonderful plot for my entire story!!!!!! w00t! But anyway, the summary and title will now officially make sense again, so on with the story! Also, please note that I have changed the rating to "M," and for good reason. Enjoy! Note: this story has been edited from the original post 

**Chapter Ten: Together At Last**

Harry awoke late the next morning and blinked his eyes open. It was still dark. Really dark. Much too dark to be the seventh year boys' dorm in the Gryffindor tower. There usually wasn't someone's arms wrapped around him either.

The events of the previous night slowly drifted back into his mind and a smile graced his lips. He had kissed Draco. Draco kissed back. And didn't Draco say that he had dreams about him too? The boy he had had a crush on for so long, the boy who was once his enemy, was now, simply, his. Harry sighed, content, and snuggled in Draco's embrace.

This small movement roused the blonde from his slumber, and as the memories of last night returned to him as well, he hugged Harry tighter.

Harry gasped as he felt something hard press up against the back of his leg. He chuckled.

"Did you have a good dream last night?" he whispered.

Draco nodded against his neck.

"Guess who was the main star?" he said, inhaling Harry's scent.

"Was it... Blaise?" Harry guessed playfully.

"No." said Draco, before beginning to softly kiss the back of his neck, slowly moving up to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Was it... Pansy?" he said, shuttering from the sensations Draco's kisses were sending up and down his spine.

"Guess again." he whispered, before licking the shell of his ear.

"It wasn't about... me, was it?" Harry said teasingly.

"Correct Mr. Potter." Draco said between his ministrations at Harry's neck.

The brunette laughed softly.

"Do I win a prize?" he said, rolling over to face Draco.

Draco smirked before capturing Harry's lips for a mind-blowing kiss.

After a moment, Harry pulled away to catch his breath.

Seeing him like that, face flushed, breathing heavily, nearly pushed Draco over the edge. He smirked, and Harry sent him a questioning glance. He was about to ask what he was up to, when Draco ground his hips forcefully into the smaller boy's. Harry's frame shook from the sensation, a moan escaping his lips and his eyes sliding half closed. He grabbed desperately at Draco's shirt, and in a breathy, whispered tone, whimpered,

"... more."

Draco was happy to oblige. He pulled Harry's lips in for a needy kiss and slowly began to roll his hips against the other boy's, who, in turn, was sensually returning the motion. Harry delighted in the delicious friction being created, uttering soft gasps and mewls as their pace slowly increased.

Suddenly they were distracted by a small noise. Something that sounded like someone whispering, "Shut up or they'll realize we're here!" The two boys sat bolt upright and Draco turned on the lights of his dungeon bedroom.

At the end of the bed stood Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny, one of whom looked very pissed off.

"See Ginny! I told you to be quiet!" said Hermione, glaring at her. Pansy smiled down at the two startled boys.

"Gentleman, please continue. I promise there will be no more disruptions on our part." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." he said, annoyed at the interruption. He leaned close to Harry's ear. "Join me?" he whispered huskily, slowly running his fingers up and down Harry's inner thigh. His breath caught in his chest but he managed a meager nod and followed Draco into the bathroom.

Draco barely had time to turn the water on before Harry's lips crashed into his and he was pushed up against the wall, Harry taking the dominate position. Desperately, he began to undo the buttons on Draco's shirt, while his T-shirt was roughly pulled over his head, interrupting their kiss for only a moment. Draco ran his hands down Harry's now bare chest and flipped them, so that now Harry was pushed up against the wall. His fingers grazed the hem of Harry's jeans and he teasingly undid the fly. He paused, before smirking against Harry's lips, hooking his thumbs in Harry's boxers, and pulling them off, his pants falling with them and pooling around his ankles. Gasping, Harry pulled away. He glanced nervously up at Draco's molten eyes before quickly avoiding them, his cheeks dawning a soft, rose, blush. He snuck another peek up at Draco who smirked and placed a chaste, reassuring kiss on the corner of his mouth. He softly pulled Harry's chin up towards him and gave him a deep, loving kiss before pulling away.

"Are you ready for this?" he said softly, looking into Harry's deep, emerald eyes.

Harry looked up at him uncertainly.

"I- I-" he stuttered. He took a deep breath before slipping his fingers slightly down into Draco's slacks and pulled his hips to his, gasping at the sudden contact. "I- I want to keep going." he said, tilting his head back against the army-green, tiled wall.

Draco smirked and ground his hips against the other boy's, elicting yet another moan from him before possessively attacking his neck. He licked and sucked his way up to his ear and whispered, "We should get in the shower Harry."

At Harry's nod, Draco stepped back to allow Harry into the shower, which had been running now for almost five minutes. He quickly removed the rest of his clothing and stepped under the hot stream of water, only to be attacked by Harry once again. He chuckled at the brunette's eagerness and pressed him up against the wall of the shower, the warm water hitting the top of their heads and rushing down their bodies to the drain in the floor. The blonde began to bite and suck at Harry's neck as he softly ran his fingertips down his slick, toned chest.

Harry gasped as Draco suddenly wrapped his fingers around his hot arousal and the ministrations at his neck became more fierce. His breathing increased and started to get ragged as the Slytherin slowly pumped his hand up and down, and rocked his hips against Harry's leg.

"Oh! O- Oh Draco! Nnh, uh... It- It- Oh god! Ray! It feels so... uh... so good!" Harry moaned, shivering under the blonde's touch.

Draco smirked against his neck and ran his mouth down Harry's collarbone, leaving soft bite marks along the way. He lapped at Harry's nipple while toying with the other in one hand, still stroking his erection with the other.

Harry had one hand entwined in Draco's wet, blonde locks, urging him on, with the other against the wall behind him to steady himself. He was gasping and panting as Draco licked his way down his flat stomach and kneeled to tongue-fuck his navel. Harry looked down at the blonde, who smirked up at him mischievously and licked the head of his member before suddenly taking him whole. Harry gasped and grabbed Draco's shoulders as the wet heat surrounded him, a world of difference from the hot shower. He moaned as Draco's spitefully talented tongue did the most delicious things and allowed his head to fall back against the wall, the water hitting his chest and trickling down softly.

"Oh! Oh Dra- Ray- Oh gods! Ray- Ray wait..."

Draco quickly pulled away from Harry.

"What's wrong? Was that too far? Do you wanna stop?" he said, a rare flash of concern shining in his eyes.

"No!" exclaimed Harry. "Er, I mean... uh..." he said blushing, embarrassed by his his outburst. "No, that was... gods that was amazing. (At this, Draco smirked.) But I just... I don't want to go... further than that." His blush deepened.

Draco smiled a warm smile. the kind that made Harry's heart race and stop all at the same time. He stood up and gave Harry a slow, sensual kiss, his mouth moving softly over the other boy's. When Draco pulled away, Harry looked up at him nervously.

"Ray, it's not that I-" he started. However, he was efficiently hushed by Draco's finger over his mouth.

"Don't worry Love. I understand perfectly. Now, where were we?" he said, smirking.

Harry blushed, but moaned deeply as the blonde took him in his mouth once again. He combed his hands through his soft, platinum hair that felt like unraveled silk in the warm water. As Draco's tongue messaged the underside of his shaft, Harry couldn't help but buck forward, wanting nothing but more of Draco's mouth on him.

Draco chuckled lightly, creating vibrations that made Harry's frame shake. Assessing his reaction, Draco hummed softly and had to hold Harry's hips against the wall to keep him from thrusting forward.

"Oh! Oh! Oh Ray! Nnnh... uhh... Oh!" moaned Harry.

Draco was slowly realizing that Harry was a very vocal person in bed- er, shower.

"R- Ray- Ray, I- Oh... I- I'm coming!" warned Harry, but Draco kept going.

His pace increased and when Harry came, hands fisted in his hair, crying out his name, he gladly swallowed it all. He slowly stood as the brunette rode out the last of his orgasm. When Harry's breathing steadied, Draco pressed himself up against him and leaned close to his ear.

"You're delicious Love." he whispered before sucking on his earlobe.

"Gods," said Harry, his eyes fluttering closed, "that was... wow."

Suddenly, Harry's eyes glowed to an intensity that could only be described as feral, and he captured Draco's face and pressed his lips roughly against his. He took a step forward and pinned Draco against the wall on his right, arms held above his head, all the while fiercely plundering his mouth.

The blonde was caught by surprize at the other boy's aggressiveness- after all, the entire time he had been rather submissive- but moaned as Harry pressed his firm thigh between his legs and rocked slowly.

The brunette could feel Draco's hot erection- it must be painful by now- and was quickly becoming aroused himself once again. After a few moments, he shifted so that their bodies were aligned and forcefully ground his hips into Draco's. Both boy's moaned into the kiss before Harry pulled away to kiss Draco's neck, lapping up the water that had settled there. He moved down to lick at Draco's chest, but when he stepped back slightly for more access, he stepped on a bar of soap lying precautiously on the floor, previously unnoticed for obvious reasons. Now, considering soap's slippery nature, when Harry placed his weight on it, it failed him and he fell to the ground, and out of reflex reached out and pulled Draco with him. Harry's head hit the floor with a beautiful 'thunk' and Draco landed on top of him in a rather suggestive position.

"Always have that famed Gryffindor grace, don't you Harry?" smirked Draco through his laughter. The blonde placed his hands on Harry's chest and pushed himself upwards, so that he was comfortably on his knees, straddling the smaller boy's thighs.

"You know, this shower has been rather unproductive. I think I'm dirtier then when I got in." he said, laughing.

Harry closed his eyes and laughed as well.

Suddenly, he felt Draco's hands running through his hair, covered in something that simply had to be shampoo. His talented hands worked through his mop of hair and Harry leaned into the touch that simply felt too good.

Draco leaned back to allow the stream of water past him and hit Harry's head with surprizing accuracy. He rinsed out the shampoo and Harry wiggled beneath him.

"Here, Love, use this." said Draco, handing Harry a bottle of conditioner. After he took it, Draco closed his eyes and shampooed his own hair, inhaling the soft, flowery scent. He rinsed out his hair and opened his eyes to find Harry glaring at the bottle of conditioner, not a drop of it yet in his hair.

"Why, pray tell, are you glaring at my conditioner?" Draco smirked.

"I can't read the directions. They're in French." he said, not looking up from the bottle.

"Well that would be because it's from France. But never the less, it's the same as any other conditioner." he said.

Harry sat up slightly, resting on his elbows.

"Well, some of them are different from others. Plus I don't really use conditioner too often anyway." Harry said softly.

Draco's eyes widened.

"You don't? Well _that's_ probably why your hair is always such a mess! Here, I'll do it." he said, a little too excitedly. He poured some of the cream in his palm and smeared it all over both hands before running it through his wet, black hair.

The brunette closed his eyes and sighed. He had washed his hair millions of times. Why did it feel so good when Draco did it?

Draco leaned forward slightly, accidentally brushing his still prominent erection against Harry's.

The Gryffindor let out a small moan and wiggled under the blonde.

Draco smirked and ground into Harry, who moaned softly once again. He continued rocking his hip against Harry's, mirroring the rhythm with his hands which were still combing through his hair. In a few moments his hands left the brunette hair and he quickly conditioned his own, keeping up the movement with his hips.

Harry was still leaning back on his elbows and suddenly ached up into Draco, creating even more friction.

"Oh Merlin!" cried the blonde, before crashing his lips into Harry's. The hot water hit their heads and carried the soapy water down their bodies to the floor while they continued to plunder each other's and roll their hips together. Their pace steadily increased, Harry bucking up into the blonde and Draco humping the smaller boy with abandon.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh Dra- Nnnh... Dra- Ray I'm coming!" Harry cried out.

Draco smirked.

"So am I Love." he panted out.

"Oh- Oh- Oh Draco!" cried Harry as his hot cum shot out over their stomachs.

Draco came seconds later before laying down limply over Harry and breathing heavily.

Harry lay back and put an arm over his eyes, blocking out the water and attempting to slow his breathing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Draco's room, the rest of the party guests were getting ready to go to lunch. You see, it was well past lunch time but it was quite a while until the Great Hall opened for dinner, so the group had decided to eat a light lunch in the Three Broomsticks.

However, Harry and Draco had been in the shower for over an hour now and everyone was getting impatient. Ron and Dean were also sitting in the other room, far away from the "disgusting" noises they had heard through the door. (In their haste, the two boys had forgotten a silencing charm.) The three girls, however, had their ears pressed to the door and were giggling like mad. Blaise and Seamus were sitting on the bed chatting comfortably, neither being bothered; Seamus being gay himself and Blaise, well, he was just used to it being Draco's friend for so long.

Suddenly the door opened and Draco appeared, closely followed by Harry, both clad in only a towel.

"Harry, under no circumstances are you going to wear the same clothes two days in a row!" said Draco, ignoring his friends.

"It's fine Ray! I'll just-"

"It doesn't matter whether you _scourgify_ them or not! It's unfashionable! You can borrow some of my clothes." the blonde argued.

"But I-"

"Oh shut up! You'll look fabulous in them." Draco interrupted, "I mean, you and I have practically the same build, only I'm a couple inches taller. Let's see what we have here..." he muttered, opening his closet door and stepping inside.

Ginny, Pansy, and Hermione pushed Harry out of the way and rushed into the closet, eager to have a say in what the new couple would be wearing to lunch. Soon, even Draco was shooed out out of the way as the girls went through his wardrobe, muttering and arguing with each other. Deciding it was a casual outing, they shoved a pair of very tight fitting blue jeans and a white T-shirt in Harry's arms, and tailored, black slacks and short sleeved shirt into Draco's.

When Draco asked, "Why all the black?" he was answered with a snapped, "Because you look smashing in it!"

When they were dressed, the three girls stood back to admire their work.

"I don't know... Harry still looks pretty boring." said Pansy, unabashedly looking Harry up and down.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, "I know just the thing!" she said, before darting into the closet. She came out holding a brown, tan, and white pinstriped dress shirt and rushed over to Harry, wand at the ready. She shrunk the white T-shirt slightly so it looked like it had been fitted and made the dress shirt a little larger.

"There." she said with a smile. "Undo the cuffs and wear it open."

Harry slipped on the shirt and had to admit that it looked great on him. They were about to leave when Hermione spoke again.

"Wait a moment. Blaise? Go get Ron and Dean and tell them it's safe to come back. I was thinking last night, and I think we all need to talk about something.

Blaise nodded.

When everyone was back in the room and comfortably seated, Hermione began again.

"Draco, how worried should we be about your father finding out?"

Draco's face turned stark white.

"Shit! No, h- he can't find out! He'd- He'd... Oh god, he'd-" his voice broke and he hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I don't even want to think about what he'd do to you. Hell, what he would do to me!" he whimpered.

Harry got a solemn expression on his face, but his eyes were furious. How could Lucius scare -his- Draco like that?! His eyes glowed momentarily but suddenly softened when another person spoke again.

"As much as I wish it weren't true, you two will have to keep this a secret." stated Pansy.

Draco sighed, but nodded, pulling himself even closer to Harry.

"But don't worry," said Blaise, "we'll help."

"Yeah!" agreed Dean. "I mean, it can't be too hard can it? He's hardly ever at the school anyway."

The Slytherins looked at him with a "you're kidding, right?" look.

When all he did was look around questioningly, Draco sighed.

"Yes, it _will_ be hard. _No one_ can find out. No students, no teachers, no staff. I'm even wondering if it would be better to _obliviate_ you all. If not for our safety, then for yours." Draco said, shrinking even more into Harry's embrace.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Darling." said Pansy, shaking her head, "If I know your father well- and I do- you'll need our help."

"If Lucius suspects anything is up, he wouldn't think twice about using the _crutiatus_ to get answers." Blaise explained to the Gryffindors.

"So not only can no one find out," stated Hermione, "but we can't even do anything out of the ordinary."

"Right." agreed Pansy. "In fact, I- I- I have something to confess. Draco, Lucius found out that you and Harry are friends. He asked me about it in a letter a week or so ago. I haven't answered it yet, and I didn't think anything of it then, but now, it could be a real problem."

A horrified look dawned on Draco's face.

"He- He- He's- He's gonna- He's gonna make me hurt you." he said softly, before clinging to Harry desperately, quiet tears running down his cheeks. "We- We- We have to-"

"We have to pretend to be fighting again." finished Harry.

The entire group nodded.

"But I don't think I could ever hurt you Ray. Never again. Even if it's just pretending."

"But you'll have to." said Hermione, "No matter how difficult it may be."

Harry nodded and avoided Draco's gaze.

The blonde shifted on Harry's lap and softly grabbed his chin, pulling him in for a kiss.

"We know." he said to Hermione. He turned back to his boyfriend. "It'll just be pretend." he whispered, petting Harry's feathery hair.

"Wait!" Ron said suddenly, "Wouldn't it just be a whole lot easier if you guys just didn't go out? I mean-"

"No!" shouted Harry, "I love him too much. I could never be without him now!"

Draco turned and stared at him.

"You- You love me?" he asked softly.

Harry blushed and nodded.

"Oh Love, I love you too!" said Draco before pulling him in for a searing kiss.

"Aww!!!" squealed the three fangirls, "That was _so cute!!!_"

The blonde pulled away and the two boys rolled their eyes.

"Okay, now that _that's _settled , I think we should set down some ground rules." said Blaise.

"Ground rules?" asked Draco.

"Well," said Blaise, "seeing as how Harry's in Gryffindor and all, I think theat what can and can't be done should be explained. Only Slytherins have enough cunning not to slip up."

"Now wait, I was al-" Harry paused, and realized he almost let his secret slip. _I was almost sorted into Slytherin..._ "Okay. I suppose you're right. So what are these 'rules' that I'm not aware of?" he said grudgingly.

"Well, first of all, you can't eat together anymore. Unless, I suppose, you eat in here, or somewhere else where you're positive you won't be seen. In fact, you can't be together at all, unless you're pretending to fight, or something along those lines." he explained.

"That means no sitting next to each other in class either." said Pansy.

"But we have to in Potions..." noted Harry.

"Then you'll have to argue. And you'll have to be extra careful in that class. Snape is very clever. Don't under estimate him."

Harry nodded.

"And you'll have to be especially careful what you put in notes and stuff. No names, no dates, no places. Or, at least not real ones. You'll have to use a code of some sort. I'm sure you can come up with one."

Harry nodded again and realized just how difficult hiding his relationship with Draco would be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Snape sat back in his chair and scanned the classroom. His favorite thing to do during classes was what he liked to call 'student watching.' Especially in this class. But, ever since the beginning of this year, his two favorite pupils to watch have been acting rather... odd.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had always been very entertaining. In seventh year, though, something changed.

At first, thy were simply ignoring each other. But then, they started getting along. Almost like- dare he say it- _friends._ The last couple of days though, they had been fighting again. Things seemed to be back to normal, but as he watched his pupils more and more, he realized things weren't as normal as he thought.

The way they were fighting wasn't how they usually did. They weren't saying such harsh things- not even close to what they usually would- and yet they reacted the same... sort of. It was like they weren't trying to hurt each others feelings. But why would they do that?

Perhaps they actually did become friends, but got in some sot of fight... No, they would be fighting much more if that was the case.

Ha! Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter friends. Like that would ever happen. And even if it could, it'd be much too dangerous. Lucius would just use Draco to get to Potter.

...Wait! Draco's smart. (He is in my house after all.) Maybe he knew Lucius would use his friendship, and they're hiding it! Yes, yes that's got to be what's conspiring. No other explanation would coincide with their behavior.

I should speak with them after class.

---------------------------------------------------------later--------------------------------------------------------

"Malfoy, Potter, I would like to speak with the two of you. The rest of you are dismissed." Snape said coolly.

Harry and Draco exchanged nervous glances and walked to the front of the class, stopping nervously in front of Snape's desk.

"Draco, you are my godson. Potter, you are the bane of my existence. Therefore, I tend to pay rather close attention to your... activities. As I'm sure you are aware, the two of you have been enemies for all your days of school here. This year, however, has differed greatly. At the beginning of the semester, you seemed to simply ignore each other, then suddenly you acted as though you've been friends for years. Now the two of you are fighting again, but I realize, after much consideration, that that is not the case."

He paused to assess their reactions. Draco looked angry, but he was hiding it well. Potter was very clearly embarrassed, though the exact reason wasn't very clear. Anyhow, their expressions told him that he was indeed correct in his assumptions.

"The two of you are hiding your friendship from Lucius aren't you?"

Yes. From Potter's astonished face, that is definitely the case. Why does Draco look so thoughtful...

"In a way..." said Draco slowly, "There is more, but I shall only tell you if you agree to be our ally."

Harry looked at Draco incredulously.

"Fine, I shall assist you in hiding this from Lucius. What do you need?" Draco thought for a moment He really could only request for one favor, but what would be most useful?

"Excuse us from the curfew. Almost all of our meetings are at night, and getting caught by teachers is extremely bothersome." Snape sighed.

"Why do you even need to meet? Draco, you know any information you discover you can tell me. This jut makes things more complicated. And if it's just to hang out, then it's a complete waste."

"I guess it could sort of be considered hanging out..." said Harry quietly. "But it's not a waste!" he added.

"We should tell him, Harry." Draco said softly.

"But we don't have to!" he protested.

"We already said we would." argued Draco.

You could tell Harry was having an internal battle. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine! But you have to tell him!"

"Tell me what?!" Snape demanded, annoyed by the two of them.

"Fine. Severus... Harry and I, we're... involved." Draco said slowly.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Involved? As in..."

Harry and Draco nodded.

Snape held his face in his hands for a moment.

"Er... Professor Snape?" said Harry cautiously.

When Snape looked up, he was containing his laughter, but not for long.

"You two, together?" he said through his laughter, "Right. What is it, really?"

"No! we're serious! Me and Draco are together!" yelled Harry.

Snape stopped laughing and rolled his eyes.

"You're hiding something else." he said angrily.

"It's true Severus. I wouldn't lie to you." said Draco.

"Oh really? Prove it! Prove that you aren't lying."

Draco looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Harry blushed but gave a small nod. Snape immediately regretted his request as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him firmly on the lips, the smaller boy combing his hands through his silky blonde hair Draco deepened the kiss, luring Harry's tongue into his mouth and sucking gently. Suddenly, the blonde roughly grabbed Harry's ass, causing him to moan into the searing kiss.

The forgotten Potion Master's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"That is quite enough!" he shouted.

The two boys jumped apart, Harry blushing like mad and Draco smirking smugly.

Snape sighed.

"Fine, I believe you. And... since you did keep your end of the deal I shall give you a hall pass that can be edited- As long as you never do such a disgusting public display of affection in my presence ever again." he said, shuddering.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"We promise. Thank you Severus. Good day." he said before turning and leaving the classroom,

Harry following close behind.

Snape leaned forward in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing annoyedly at his students' antics.

**Author's Explanation:** Woo!!! I'm really excited about this story now! Oh, I don't know if any of you remember, but in one of my earlier author's notes i mentioned already writing future make-out scenes? well, they won't work in my story now, but would anyone like to read what I was originally planning to write about? or do you not care? it's up to you. I'll only leave it posted for a little while if i do anyway. but yeah, let me know okay?

with much much much love,

- Yami chan


	11. Chapter Eleven: Confessions of a Darkene

**Summary:** Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? And if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret?

**Disclaimer:** Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!

**Author's Apology:** Hello again everyone. I would first like to start off by apologizing. I am sincerely sorry for taking so long to update. I have excuses, and though they do not make up for my absence, I'm going to say them anyway. I started high school, I have extra-curricular activities three days a week, I had shutter writer's block, I got sick of this story, and I started a new one. Why did I continue this one then, you may ask. Well, first of all I think it's horribly rude to abandon a story when people are reading it. Second, because i have become re-inspired, and thirdly and most of all, because I got a new beta and she gave me a deadline, unlike my previous ones who didn't really seem to care when I finished. In conclusion, I don't blame those readers who left me, they had every right to, and thank you readers from the bottom of my heart who have decided to forgive me at least enough to continue reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter and from now on I should be updating more often.

**Confessions of a Darkened Soul**

_Dear Father,_

_It is true; the rumors you have heard. I have befriended Harry Potter. I thought that it would be a great deal easier to deliver him to the Dark Lord if he trusted me. I would have contacted you earlier, but I didn't want to inform you until I was successful in my actions. I apologize. Unfortunately, he is not as ignorant as we thought, and for reasons unbeknownst to me, he is fighting with me as before. I shall continue to try to gain his trust and will contact you if the situation changes._

_Sincerely, _

_-Draco Malfoy_

Draco sighed and leaned back against his headboard.

"Do you think that's believable?" he asked nervously.

"Of course." said Harry, giving him a peck on the lips. "It's perfect."

The two boys were relaxing in Draco's room after a long day of classes. The light from the torches flickering on the olive green walls and reflecting off of the stone floor. They were sitting in large bed in the center of the room, warm under the rich black comforter.

Draco sighed again.

"I suppose. Well, I'll send this off in the morning post. I really don't feel like taking a trip to the owlery any time soon, and we should get started on that potion for Severus." he said, standing and placing the letter on his desk.

"Huh?" said Harry, looking confused.

Draco turned and stared at him.

"The sense-enhancing draught! Don't tell me you forgot-"

Harry blushed and bit his lip, looking away embarrassedly. Draco pinched the brim of his nose.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, it's due tomorrow! And there's no ways you could do it properly by yourself the first time... I'm going to have to help you."

Harry crossed his arms.

"Hey! I've been doing pretty well in Potions this year!" he said defensively. "Especially since... Erm... never mind."

"Since you were paired with me" said Draco, grabbing ingredients off of the shelf and setting them on a recently-conjured table.

"No! That's not... um... I er... I've been getting better!" he said, standing up angrily.

"Your potions are only decent when we do them together. When we work separately, you're as bad as you ever were." he said coolly.

"Yeah?" sid Harry hotly. "I could make this potion fine without you!"

"Really?" said Draco, raising his eyebrows. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. "If you're so sure of yourself, make the potion alone- without my help. Whatever you end up with, you turn in tomorrow." he said, an eyebrow raised.

Harry faltered for a moment.

"Wha- Whatever I end up with?" he stuttered nervously.

"It's just a sense-enhancing draught. It only takes a few hours, and is at the seventh year level." he said with false innocence. "You're not scared are you?" he asked maliciously.

"Of course I'm not!" said Harry defiantly. "I'll do it."

"Well then," he smirked, "get started." he said, motioning to the table that was set with everything he needed. He took a deep breath and got to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Draco worked confidently at his own station on the potion he learned years ago from his father, he couldn't help but glance over to Harry every few moments. The strange thing was that he didn't seem to be doing anything wrong. Sure, he wasn't working with the grace and skill that he himself had perfected, but he wasn't making any mistakes. Figuring he would botch it up eventually, he decidedly focused on his own work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over two hours later, both boys were finished and Draco stepped over to check Harry's work. He stirred it softly, noting the color and texture, and leaned over it slightly, smelling his concoction.

"Merlin, Love, you were right. This is O work! You did wonderfully." Draco praised. "Perhaps not as good as mine," he added, "but excellent nevertheless."

Harry pushed him playfully.

"Prat. But you see? I told you I've been doing better."

"That's true," said Draco, reflecting back on the previous week or so. "Yesterday in Charms you got the Cunfundus Charm right on the first try... you just waited for someone else to do it first. That was very Slytherin of you Love." he said, moving closer to Harry.

"Was it?" he asked nervously, backing away from the blonde's advances and into the work table.

"Very." he said, stepping even closer.

Harry blushed as Draco placed a hand on his chest.

"You know... for a Gryffindor," he purred, tracing the emblem on Harry's robes with his fingertips, "you have a fair amount of Slytherin qualities."

"Do I?" Harry said nervously.

Draco nodded and leaned close to his ear.

"It's very sexy." he whispered before softly licking the shell.

Harry moaned softly as Draco continued his ministrations at his ear. Kissing, sucking, and softly biting, the blonde made his way down Harry's neck. Placing his hands on Harry's shoulders, he slipped off the Gryffindor robes before sucking fervently on Harry's collar bone.

"Oh... Oh... Oh Dr-Draco... Draco wait a sec. I- I wanna.. Oh gods... Ray? Can-Can you keep a secret?" he managed to say.

This caught his attention.

"You know I can." Draco whispered huskily, his lips teasing his ear once again.

"I- I... Merlin, Ray, I can't think straight when you do that. Hold off for a minute."

Reluctantly, Draco pulled away, but grasped Harry's hands and pulled him over to sit on his bed.

"What is so important, Love, that it can interrupt such a fun activity?" said Draco, a little sore at being told to stop.

"Well, it's just that, well, I've never told anyone this before, and I didn't want it to come out sounding like gibberish." Harry took a deep breath. "The Sorting Hat, well, it didn't really want to put me in Gryffindor. The truth is, it wanted to put me in Slytherin. Only, I begged it not to, so it put me in it's second choice." he blurted out, blushing and looking at the floor.

Draco stared blankly for a moment.

"So, you're supposed to be in Slytherin?" he finally managed.

"Well, I guess you could put it that way..." Harry sid slowly.

"The Golden Boy, a Slytherin..." he said, laughing softly.

Harry winced at the name, but was becoming more nervous as to how his boyfriend was taking this; he was acting pretty strange.

"Ray, are you alright?"

"What? oh, yes I'm okay. It's just..." He paused.

"What? I figured that if I were to tell anyone, it would be you who would be the most understanding! I can't believe-"

"Harry!" Draco interrupted, "Calm down! That's not what I meant!"

"Well what did you mean?" Harry countered.

"It's just... a Slytherin in disguise..." He visibly shuttered.

Harry was about to defend himself, but was interrupted.

"Merlin, that's so sexy." Draco moaned before throwing Harry and himself back on the bed and snogging him senseless.

Harry gasped in surprise and Draco took the chance to slip his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth, stroking roughly. Pinning Harry's hands above his head with one hand, he trailed his fingers down his chest to the hem of his jumper before slipping them underneath. Scratching his toned stomach with his nails, then soothing roughly with his fingertips, Draco made his way up the other boy's chest.

Harry moaned as Draco pinched his nipple, bucking and grinding their erections together.

Draco pulled away and took a deep breath, reveling in all of the sensations. He looked down into his boyfriend's eyes and a smirk slid across his face. There was a glint of fear in Harry's eyes, but it was out-shone by the bright-green glow of arousal.

Urging Draco on (as he could do nothing himself since Draco as still holding his hands), he thrust his hips up, causing the blonde sitting above him to moan.

"Oh, you're going to get it now." said Draco, still smirking. With skilled maneuvering, he pulled off Harry's jumper while still keeping ahold of his hands. He tossed it to the floor, his own following soon after. With his deft fingers, he pulled off the Gryffindor tie wrapped around the brunette's neck, as well as slipping of his own Slytherin one. Grinning evilly, he tied Harry's tie around the dark-haired boy's right wrist, Slytherin around his left, and secured them to the corresponding bedposts.

With Draco on his lap, he could do nothing.

The blonde placed his delicate hands on Harry's firm, cloth-covered torso and slowly rocked his hips making small mewling sounds. He leaned down and kissed Harry languidly, unbuttoning his shirt in desperation. Pulling away from his mouth, the blonde kissed and licked the trail of tanned flesh slowly being revealed. His shirt laying open, Draco attacked his nipples, biting and sucking one, teasing the other with his hand.

Harry moaned as Draco continued the assault on his chest, rolling his hips against the blonde's, mirroring his movement.

Draco led a trail of rough bites and soothing licks up his chest, shoulder, and neck before taking his mouth in a desperate kiss. He raked his nails down Harry's tan, firm torso and sat up, thrusting his hips forcefully down on Harry's.

The brunette arched his back and moaned at the sensations, all the while tugging at his bonds.

Draco smirked and shifted off his lap, moving to kneel over his thighs.

Harry whimpered at the loss, but gasped as Draco palmed his cock through the fabric of his slacks.

He deftly un-zipped the fly, pulling Harry's pants and boxers down below his hips. His silvery eyes caught his gaze, smirking playfully before taking him whole.

Harry moaned and writhed beneath him as Draco worked his erection with his talented tongue. Unable to control himself, he bucked upwards instinctively, fucking Draco's mouth.

The blonde grabbed his hips and held them down as he stroked, determined to be in complete control.

As Draco's mouth moved over his hard member, Harry grasped the ties around his wrists and struggled slightly.

The blonde could tell he was close, but he had other plans. Slowly he pulled off of Harry who moaned at the loss. Draco smirked and moved up for a scorching kiss, aligning his body with the other boy's.

The brunette kissed back greedily, pulling slightly at the ties as Draco tweaked a nipple, his other hand running through his dark, messy hair.

The blonde sat up, straddling his stomach.

"R- Ray... what are you doing?" Harry mumbled.

"Oh nothing..." Draco said in mock-innocence. Teasingly, he slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, slipping it off and setting it carelessly aside. He brushed his delicate fingers across his pale chest, trailing over his nipples and taught stomach. The blonde pinched a pink nub, moaning softly. He reached down to his boyfriend below him, prodding his mouth open with his fingers.

Harry gladly opened his mouth and sucked his fingers greedily, stroking them suggestively with his tongue.

Draco brought his other hand down to the hem of his slacks, undoing the button and fly and pushing them down but not bothering to pull them all the way off. As Harry continued the ministrations on his fingers he slid the waistband of his boxers down, exposing his cock to the cool dungeon air. Pulling his fingers from Harry's mouth, he grasped his erection and slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft. He moaned softly, reveling in the feeling of pleasuring himself as his beloved lay helpless below him, able to do nothing but watch.

Harry was gasping and panting as he struggled with the ties that held him down. He had never been so desperate to cum in his life, and watching the gorgeous blonde above him was not helping matters in the slightest. The worst part was that the damn Slytherin knew it. Looking up at his boyfriend, though, Harry could not help but think of how lucky he was.

The nose-length blonde hair fell in sexy strands onto his face, slightly damp from sweat and mussed by his own two hands. His fiery-hot molten eyes were half lidded with lust, the fore mentioned locks hiding them slightly. His pale cheeks had a rosy flush, and his reddened lips were parted, taking in small gasps and emitting light moans. Harry had never seen anything more beautiful.

As Draco rocked his hips against Harry's taught stomach, the brunette thrust up desperately, trying to find any sort of friction he could manage. It was all in vain though.

The blonde quickened his pace, moaning ever louder, and Harry was becoming more and more desperate. He was pulling so hard at the bonds, he knew there would be marks later. It was only when Draco began moaning his name that he was pushed to his limits.

"Oh... Oh Harry... Harry Love, oh! Oh! Oh! Ha-"

Suddenly, a wave of magic rushed through him, a prickly sensation running over his flesh, his veins had the feeling of being filled with sparkling water. At the same time, he was pushed backwards, his head just missing the mahogany footboard, and his hands forced away from himself and held above his head. A warm pair of lips descended on his, a slick tongue stroking frantically. Harry's hips ground desperately against Draco's, who was so surprised he could do nothingbut frot back

Finally, Harry broke away from the kiss and came, moaning Draco's name and experiencing one of the hardest orgasms of his life. Draco followed suit moments after before they collapsed in each others arms.

"You're a bloody tease, you git." Harry muttered into Draco's chest.

"You liked it." said Draco, smirking knowingly. They lay there for a while, Draco playing with Harry's dark hair, a contemplative expression on his face. "Love," he asked finally, "how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Undo the ties."

"Oh... 's a really really really long story... can I tell you tomorrow? 'm really tired." he finished lamely.

"Well... Okay." Draco coincided. "Goodnight Love."

Harry snuggled closer to Draco.

"Night 'ko." he said softly.

The two fell asleep in each others arm, too tired to even move the pillows to the foot of the bed where they lay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Draco rolled over to find Harry gone, as always. Every morning he slipped on his invisibility cloak and snuck up to Gryffindor tower. Although he wanted nothing more than to wake up to Harry's warm embrace, him missing from the Common room every morning would have been too suspicious. And so, every morning, he woke up alone.

Groaning, he crawled out of bed and into the shower, rinsing off yesterday's dirt. After drying off and dawning his uniform, he began the tedious process of styling his platinum hair. A half hour later, he pulled on his Slytherin robes, grabbed his things for class, and pocketed the letter to his father before heading up to breakfast.

He strolled leisurely into the Great Hall not a minute late nor early; a Malfoy was never late, but damned if he was going to be early. The Gryffindor clique had yet to make an appearance, sleeping in as always.

Ten minutes later, the fore-mentioned group wandered in, taking their seats and talking jovially. Something seemed... different, though; out of place. He studied the group, but was brought from his observations by the arrival of the post.

His Eagle-owl flew through the hall and landed elegantly in front of Draco, holding out its leg and offering a package from his mother. She sent something to him almost every day, and he ended up throwing out most of it, but it was a nice gesture nonetheless. Today was some sort of coffee beans, to which he would give to the house elves so they could make him coffee every morning. He put the bag of beans with his school things and pulled out the letter to his father. Deftly tying it to the leg of his owl, he whispered, "For my father." before the bird took flight and soared out through the windows and into the morning sky.

Draco sighed and returned to watching the group across the room. The Weaslette and Granger seemed to be having some sort of trivial argument with Weasley, and Thomas and Finnegan were discussing something with Longbottom, but what was Harry doing? He was the odd one out. Rather than chatting happily with everyone, he was just sitting there quietly. He seemed... upset about something, Draco thought. But it wasn't an ordinary upset, not like someone did something to him... No, his body language almost looked... guilty, not just upset. He looked sad, nervous, a little guilty, just sitting there, picking at his food. He needed to find out what was wrong. As Draco got up and left for his first class, he wondered if it had anything to do with the vanishing ties, and hoped Harry wasn't upset because he was tied down in the first place.

As Draco walked into the Transfiguration classroom, he made sure to get a seat towards the back so he could keep an eye on Harry without drawing attention. Surely enough, Harry took a seat next to Hermione a few seats in front of him and just off to the right.

Today they were turning chairs into rabbits. Part of the seventh year curriculum was learning how to change large objects into small animals, and then later turning small objects into large animals. They were just beginning this unit, and the only one who looked confident was Granger (as always). Harry, if anything, looked more nervous than usual. When all of the chairs were levitated onto the students' desks and McGonagal gave the okay, everyone began to work.

After watching Granger do it correctly on only her second try, Draco took a moment away from his Harry surveillance to try it himself. At first the chair simply became a smaller chair. The second time he made a fairly large wooden bunny. His next try produced a smaller wooden bunny. Refusing to be discouraged, he tried again. He managed to make a little rabbit, but it was dead. One of the hardest things to do in transfiguration is to create a life. It was impossible to transform something into a human being. Even a muggle's mind was simply too complex.

Finally getting it right on his fifth try, he glanced around the room and noticed that (excluding Granger) he was the first one to do it correctly with the least amount of tries. Poor Longbottom had a chair-sized, live, wooden bunny-monster to deal with.

As everyone attempted their sixth or seventh time, he noticed that Harry hadn't even tried yet. Not once. Granger seemed to realize this as well and began pressuring him to do his work. He finally coincided, and, to Draco's utter astonishment, got it correct on the first try.

Now, Harry wasn't stupid, but he's not too bright either. And although he was rather good at transfiguration, he had never been a match for Granger. And of course there was last night's event to consider... Whatever was bothering Harry had something to do with his magic. One thing he couldn't figure out was that if his magic was seemingly improving, why would he be unhappy? Of course, thinking about it, he didn't really know too much about Harry in the first place. He really needed to talk to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, the two boys met in Draco's room as usual. Today, however, Draco left lunch a little early so he would get there first. He felt it gave him the upper-hand, though he wasn't really sure why he needed it.

The afternoon light of October didn't reach his dungeon chamber, so the golden glow of torches reflected off the olive-green walls and shown on the black leather chairs and couch. The fire crackled in the hearth but did nothing to warm the cold stone floor.

Harry strolled in a few minutes after Draco, finding him seated at the far end of the couch. Joining him, he leaned over and kissed him lovingly, placing a hand provocatively on his thigh.

The blonde kissed back for a moment but then pulled away, grasping Harry's hands.

"Harry, what are you hiding?"

Harry pulled away.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything." he said unconvincingly.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're hiding something. It's written all over your face." Draco countered.

Green eyes studied stormy grey before Harry sighed and shifted his gaze uncomfortably to the floor.

"I- I can't tell you." he said softly.

Draco sighed.

"Why can't you tell me? I know something's bothering you, and I can tell it has something to do with your magic."

Harry's eyes shot up.

"What about my magic? What can you tell?" he said, slightly panicked.

"Well, I wasn't one-hundred percent sure, but now I am." he said, smirking. " I could tell that your magic has been more powerful this last week or so, but why would you be upset about that? I still can't figure that out." Draco pondered. "Oh, and about last night..." he continued solemnly, "how did you banish the ties? I've never seen anything like that..."

The two sat sat in silence for a moment, both lost in thought.

"Ray, I would tell you, but I just... can't." Harry said finally, bringing his knees up to his chest and clutching them tightly.

"Why?" Draco asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I... I... I'm too ashamed." he said softly.

Draco didn't know what to do. Purely on instinct, as he had never really had to comfort someone before, he pulled Harry into his arms and held him gently.

"Love, you can tell me anything. You know that." he said softly.

"It's just... well... there's so much to it..." Harry countered.

"Just start from the beginning." offered Draco, still holding him.

"Well... okay. I suppose it all started in.. well when I was born, but not much happened until 5th year. That was when Dumbledore first told me. Well... er... you know Professor Trelawney?"

"That crazy old bat? What about her?" Draco asked.

"Well, everyone knows that she doesn't know shit about divination."

Draco nodded.

"Even Dumbledore. Haven't you ever wondered why she's never been sacked? Haven't you ever been curious as to why?" he asked.

"I have wondered..." Draco commented.

"The only reason he keeps her around is because about 16 years ago she stated a prophecy. Of course, she doesn't remember any of it, but Dumbledore was there. The prophecy said:

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'

My parents fought against him three times, and my birthday is the thirty-first of July."

Draco stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"Harry... Merlin... You... you have to defeat the... the Dark Lord or... or..." Draco trailed off quietly, not exactly knowing how to react. He felt sick to his stomach and there was a pressure behind his eyes as though he were about to cry, but all he could do was pull Harry closer.

"But you found out in fifth year, right?" he remembered.

Harry nodded.

"Then why the recent change? What happened? Does it have something to do with what happened last night?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed.

"Do you remember when I had to cancel our meeting a couple weeks ago?" he said.

Draco nodded.

"You had detention."

"Well, I didn't really have detention... I was going to try to be subtle and just never mention the reason, but you seemed a little suspicious so I lied. The truth is, is that I had a meeting with Dumbledore, and he told me not to tell anyone."

"I understand." sighed Draco.

"Well, him being the manipulative old coot that he is, he tells me that there is, in fact, a second half to the prophecy, that he didn't feel I was -ready- for until now."

Draco sighed and laid his face on Harry's shoulder.

"Of course there is." he said sardonically.

"He said that the second half had said:

'If the younger is triumphant, than he shall continue on...

I weep, for I know that none shall ever take up thy burden...

The marked one shall lead the darkened souls, and although burdened, bring them into prosperity...

The great power within, the only way to conquer in the concluding battle of verdun.'"

"But.. but that sounds like..."

"That no one can take up my burden, and that my burden is to lead the darkened souls to prosperity. It means the only way to defeat Voldemort is to use 'the great power within me' and thus bring all 'darkened souls into prosperity.' I am going to become the next Dark Lord, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Harry's eyes shown with unshed tears.

"I tried so hard Ray!" he cried, "I tried so hard to escape the darkness within me, but I'll never get away!"

Tears fell silently down his face. Harry had returned to his place in Draco's arms, his crying shaking him small form.

"Harry, how much do you know about being a Dark Lord?" Draco asked suddenly.

Harry sniffed and looked up at him.

"Well, I know quite a lot about how Volde-"

"No! Not You-Know-Who, I mean just being a Dark Lord in general!" he restated.

"Hmm... I guess I don't know very much... But if Voldemort is any example-"

"Harry, take it from the heir to one of the darkest families in the world: Just because you're a dark wizard doesn't mean you have to be an ass to everyone. You-Know-Who is just corrupt and power-hungry. Most dark wizards are actually very respectable; it's only recently that they've been given a bad name mostly because of You-Know-Who. In fact, with you as the new Dark Lord, many dark wizards may regain some of their respect." Draco finished.

Harry sighed.

"But I don't -want- to be a Dark Lord!" he protested. "I don't want to run around being maniacal and killing people!"

"Harry!" Draco said, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. "Dark Lords are not insane tyrants! They are the leaders of dark wizards, and -all- dark wizards are expected to follow them. Voldemort actually has power over less wizards than most other Dark Lords, he just has more power over the wizards that are loyal to him. It's very strange for dark wizards not to be loyal to the Dark Lord, which is why my father isn't exactly happy with me right now. All Dark Lords are supposed to do is keep dark wizards in-check. You-Know-Who has just done an especially shitty job."

Harry giggled.

"Dark Lords are given power to lead other dark wizards. That's all. Not to be maniacal, not to run amok, not to kill muggles, just to be a leader. You were born with it, Harry." Draco said, smiling reassuringly.

"I suppose I knew it all along, or at least that's what Dumbledore said. He said that now that my conscious mind knew, things would be... different. Hogwarts really only teaches light magic... well, except Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I didn't even bother taking it this year. It was like I wasn't even using half my magic, so it's a little stronger now." he explained.

"But... what about last night? How did you banish the ties?" Draco asked, still confused.

"Well, it was just some emotional magic. Whenever I get really angry, or if I really really want something, last night being the latter case, my magic just kind of... acts on its own. But I'm sure that happens to everyone-"

"No, Harry, it doesn't. That's why I've been so curious. Only when you don't have a wand or know any spells whatsoever can your magic do that. Once you use a wand, that's all you can do. But even then, accidental magic would never be powerful enough to banish anything. Love, I don't think it's emotional magic, or whatever you called it. It... it sounds like wand-less magic, Harry." Draco said.

"But lots of powerful wizards can do that right?" Harry asked.

Draco slowly shook his head.

"No, I'm almost sure Dumbledore can't, and I know You-Know-Who can't either. Harry, wand-less magic is about as rare as being a Parselmouth. Maybe even less since it isn't genetic."

"But... But it might not be wand-less magic, right?" Harry asked nervously.

"Maybe you should test it."

"Test it?" said Harry, looking nervous. "How would I test it?"

"You could... levitate that pillow." he suggested, nodding to a pillow on the chair across from them.

"Just, do it?" asked Harry, still unsure.

"Well, maybe you should say _Wingardium Leviosa _and just, move your hand rather than your wand." he offered.

Harry stood and held out his arm towards the pillow.

"I feel really foolish." he muttered.

"I can't promise I won't laugh." Draco countered. "But you should try it anyway."

Harry sighed but nodded. He moved his hand in the 'swish and flick' motion and stated the spell.

To both Harry and Draco's surprise, the pillow floated into the air and leveled at the height of his hand, just as it would with his wand.

"Merlin... Harry, Love! You can do wand-less magic!" Draco exclaimed as Harry fell back onto the couch next to him, the pillow following his example.

"Here, I want you to try something. Close your eyes and relax." said Draco.

Harry trustingly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing into the cushions of the couch.

"Okay, now try to imagine the pillow floating; picture it in your mind." Draco instructed. "Do you have it?"

Harry nodded.

"Now tell your magic to make it happen."

"What?" Harry asked. "I don't get-"

"Just -make- it happen." Draco repeated.

Though he was still unsure, Harry took a deep breath and focused his magic outward toward the pillow. A ripple of magic pulsed through the room and the pillow shot up to the ceiling with a muffled 'thump.' Draco shuttered as Harry's magic reverberated through him, sending that tingling feeling up his spine. It was so powerful, and so... arousing.

Harry fell back against Draco, groaning slightly.

"Wow.., That was... I felt so... strong." Harry muttered.

"That was amazing, Love." said Draco, wrapping his arms around him,

"I wanna try something else." Harry said softly.

"Go ahead."

Draco moved his arms away so Harry could sit up, but he grabbed them and wrapped them around himself tighter. He took a deep breath and imagined the lights dimming, but with a rush of magic all the torches went out.

Draco reached back to the end table next to the couch and grabbed his wand. He re-lit the torches before giving Harry a hug of reassurance.

"I'm guessing that isn't what you wanted...?"

Harry shook his head.

"Try again. You'll get it."

Harry sighed and focused. Suddenly, the lights went almost all the way out - just a red-orange, burning ember remaining - but slowly they lit up once more, settling at a soft glow.

"I did it!" Harry exclaimed. "That was brilliant! I can't believe I-" Harry moaned softly as a shudder rose through his body

"That -was- bloody fantastic, Harry." purred Draco as he stroked Harry's inner thigh. "Do you have any idea how it feels to feel your magic rush through you?" he asked. He slipped his other hand down the waist of Harry's pants, pulling out his shirt and moved to stroke his smooth chest beneath the fabric.

"I- I have an idea..." Harry said shakily, shuddering under Draco's ministrations.

"It's so... energizing..." he said as he squeezed Harry's thigh. "so powerful..." he added, brushing his nipple. "so... arousing." he finished, palming Harry's cock through the fabric of his pants.

"Is it?" Harry moaned, letting his head fall back onto Draco's shoulder.

"Very." Draco answered before beginning to lap at his neck.

"Oh... Oh... Oh gods Ray, don't stop..." Harry muttered as the blonde continued stroking his erection. He scooted back slightly to find his boyfriend very aroused, and began rocking his hips back in time with Draco's hand.

"Merlin, Love..." Draco groaned. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"I- I- Oh gods... I have an idea." smirked Harry, still rocking his cute little ass into Draco. He tilted his head back and to the right and pulled him in for an avid kiss, luring his slick tongue into his mouth and sucking softly.

Draco moaned contently before pulling away.

"Bed?" he asked.

"Yeah." Harry managed.

The two boys stood and moved playfully to the bedroom, but they didn't quite manage to make it to the bed before pressing their lips together again.

Draco pushed Harry against the tall, mahogany bedpost, kissing him forcefully while grinding his hips into the smaller boy's. He tangled his hands into his dark, feathery hair, twisting it playfully in his artistic fingers.

Harry moaned into the kiss and placed his hands on Draco's ass, pulling his hips closer and creating even more friction. Remembering what Draco had said about his magic, and still wanting to show off a little, Harry imagined the door closing. A wave of dark magic pulsed through the room and the door slammed shut with a loud 'bang,' followed by a loud moan from Draco.

"Merlin..."

"Bed?" Harry asked, smirking.

Draco nodded before moving away, pulling down the bed sheets and sitting down with his back against the headboard and legs outstretched.

Harry stood collapsed against the bedpost for a moment before following the blonde, climbing onto the foot of the bed and crawling over to Draco, a sultry haze in his eyes. He sat comfortably on the blonde's lap, his legs folded beneath him on the outside of Draco's. Placing his hands on Draco's hips, his slid his fingers beneath his jumper and pulled it off.

Draco removed Harry's as well, the collar catching on his glasses and tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothing. Their lips met again and both boys kissed back greedily pulling at each other's mouths.

Harry moaned into the kiss as Draco started on the buttons of his shirt, stroking roughly with his slick, wet tongue.He undid the blonde's buttons as well, one by one, and resumed the rocking motion with his hips.

Draco pulled off Harry's shirt and slipped off his own, pressing their bare chests together and moaning softly.

Harry pulled away and kissed from his mouth down to his pale collar bone, leaving wet kisses on his pale skin.

The blonde slid his hands down Harry's back and slipped them into his trousers, cupping his bare ass and pulling their hips together more forcefully.

"Gods, Harry, th- that- that- ah... ah- don't stop!" moaned Draco. "D- Don't ever worry about being the Dark Lord Harry... Merlin, it's so sexy..."

Harry moved slowly up Draco's neck, nipping at the pale flesh and soothing with warm licks. Reaching his ear, he flicked his tongue along the shell before licking behind it.

Draco gasped as Harry sucked the lobe into his mouth and stroked it softly.

"Ah! Don't stop!" moaned Draco.

"Like this?" Harry whispered coarsely before bitting his earlobe and pulling it down with his teeth, the wet flesh sliding slowly between them.

"Yes..." Draco hissed, still thrusting his hips up against Harry's.

The two boys continued to grind against each other, Harry lapping at Draco's neck while the blonde muttered sweet nothings in his ear. Their taught chests, slick with sweat, rubbed against each other, both boys moaning at all the sensations they were giving one another.

"R- Ray... Ray I... I'm gonna..." Harry muttered.

"Yes, Love, cum for me." Draco groaned, still frotting against him.

Harry cried out and arched his back, moaning Draco's name as he came, the sight alone pushing the blonde over the edge as well. The brunette slumped against Draco, sighing contently.

"I love you 'ko." Harry muttered.

Draco smiled softly to himself.

"I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and stroked his back soothingly, kissing his temple as the two boys drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Apologies:** Like I said earlier, I apologize for taking so long to update, and I should be posting the next chapter in a more timely manner. I didn't receive any comments on whether or not anyone wanted to read my original plan for this story, so I'm not going to post it. If anyone is still interested, please let me know and I'll email it to you (or something...).

Thank you for reading,

- Yami chan


	12. Chapter Twelve: Accidental Admissions

**Summary:** Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret? And what has everyone been saying about a new Dark Lord?

**Disclaimer:** Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!

**Author's Remark:** Hello again my faithful readers! I know most of you probably skip this part anyway, so I'll be brief. As per usual, I'm sorry it took me so long (but at least it wasn't six months, ne?). It's kind of a short chapter, but it has a couple of important plot points, some smut, etc. Also, as I have been unable to contact my beta recently, it's is un-beta'd! wooo! Enjoy.

**Chapter Twelve: Accidental Admissions**

As was accustomed, Harry and Draco could be found in Draco's room, torches low and hearth ablaze. The golden firelight reflected off the plush leather seating and cast flickering shadows dancing softly across the room. The aristocratic blonde was reclining on a sofa to the right of the fire, and his dark-haired boyfriend was reclining on top of him.

Harry sighed and wiggled contently in his boyfriend's arms as Draco drew lazy circles on his chest. Though the days were becoming dark and cold in the autumn months, the atmosphere in the room was loving and warm. Anyone could feel the complete trust hovering in the air.

And there wasn't anyone he trusted more, Harry thought. Draco knew things about him that he wouldn't ever dream about telling Ron or Hermione; like being a Dark Lord for example. Sure there were things he hadn't told him, but it wasn't because of lack of trust. No; it was simply because they hadn't really come up in discussion. But one, Draco would know everything about him. That he was sure of.

Harry suddenly inhaled sharply as Draco's fingertips his sensitive nipple through his shirt. Whether it was on purpose or accidental, and whether or not his reaction was noticed, Harry tilted his head up to Draco's nevertheless and kissed him softly.

The blonde smiled and kissed him chastely again before slipping his tongue in his mouth and kissing him fully.

Harry kissed back lovingly and squirmed slightly as the blonde gradually trailed his fingertips lower and lower.

Deciding that this position was no longer in his best interests, Draco slid out from beneath Harry and moved to lay on top of him, still maintaining the kiss with growing passion. After a moment, the blonde pulled away to lap at Harry's neck, slowly beginning to roll his hips against the boy's beneath him.

As Draco bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, Harry grabbed the arm of the sofa above his head with one hand and grasped the blonde's arse with the other.

Draco gasped against Harry's neck, clenching his hand in his dark, tousled hair. The blonde continued his ministrations, moving up to lick the soft spot behind Harry's ear.

"Yes... Yes, like that..." Harry breathed, pulling their hips together for more friction.

Draco ran his tongue along the shell of Harry's ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and biting softly.

"Dra- I- I want... Draco, make love to me." Harry whispered softly.

Suddenly, the blonde's entire body stilled and he pulled away to look at the boy beneath him.

"Harry, are you sure?" Draco asked, oddly nervous.

Harry merely smiled and nodded, but barely finished before his mouth was attacked. He nearly melted into the sofa from the ferocity. The brunette moaned softly, and Draco pulled away.

"It'll be more comfortable on the bed." Draco said, standing up off of Harry.

Harry sat up, blushing, and nodded before pushing himself off the sofa.

Draco suddenly grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into his bedroom, pulling him on the bed before pouncing on top of him. He kissed Harry languidly for a moment, slick tongues stroking slowly in each other's mouths, before he pulled away to lick at the brunette's neck. His hands snuck up to Harry's collar and began undoing the buttons, his velvety tongue trailing along each patch of newly revealed flesh.

Moments later he pulled the shirt off and threw it carelessly aside, discarding his own jumper as well. Draco brought his lips to Harry's once more, undoing his zip as Harry worked on the buttons of his shirt. When his shirt was gone and both of their pants undone, Draco pulled the waistband of Harry's pants and boxers over his hips and down his legs, hooking his fingers in his socks before tossing everything to the floor. He kissed the brunette again as he pulled off his own boxers and pants, toeing off his socks before pulling away.

"Bend your knees, love. I need to grab something." Draco said, climbing over the bed and stretching over to the drawer of his bedside table.

Harry slid his feet along the sheets closer to himself. As Draco kneeled before him and pulled his legs apart a little further, Harry couldn't help but feel exposed, his face flushing under Draco's gaze.

The blonde noticed his apprehensive expression. and leaned over him, catching his eyes with a meaningful gaze before kissing him softly.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

In reply, Harry stretched up and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. He gasped in surprise when he felt Draco's soft fingers, wet with some unfamiliar substance, brush the head of his cock and trail slowly down the shaft.

The blonde pulled away from the kiss and sat up, running his fingers over Harry's scrotum. He ventured even lower, teasing the boy's entrance and watching affectionately as Harry squirmed in anticipation. He slowly slid in a finger and began pumping in and out, running his other hand across Harry's chest. As he slipped in another finger, Draco trailed his lips up Harry's abdomen and to his mouth, kissing him deeply as he prepared him.

"How does it feel, love? Draco whispered, his breath tickling Harry's ear.

"Uhn, uhn... It feels... weird. Uhn, good... uhn Ray, don't stop..." he moaned.

Draco smirked against Harry's neck.

"Just wait." He said. Pushing himself up, he pulled out his fingers, Harry whimpering at the loss. Draco positioned his cock at Harry's entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," Harry breathed.

Slowly, Draco began to push into Harry's body, little by little, until he suddenly heard a whimper. The blonde looked up to find his love in pain, brow creased, mouth slightly open, and his hands clutching at the sheets.

"Draco... It hurts..."

The older boy leaned over Harry, kissing his face and neck chastely, trying his best to comfort him.

"It only hurts for a moment." Draco whispered. He kissed the the tears that had slipped from Harry's eyes, pushing in a little bit more as he savored the damp, salty skin.

"Are you ready, love?" Draco asked. "I'm gonna start moving. Just relax." He pulled out slightly before pushing back in, slowly repeating the small movement as Harry grew used to the feeling.

"Merlin, Harry, you're so tight..." Draco breathed.

"I- Is that a good thing?" Asked Harry nervously, panting slightly.

Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Heh heh... yes, yes, it's a good thing." He said huskily, slowly increasing his pace.

Harry began moving his hips against Draco's, closing his eyes and moaning in the back of his throat.

"Mm... Mm... Yes! Yes! Yes! Uhn... Ray, don't stop..."

The blonde rearranged himself and pressed down on Harry's body, licking and biting at his neck. As soon as Draco thrust forward, the younger boy arched his back and gasped, his dazed eyes seeing stars.

"Oh god..." he breathed, "Do that again."

Draco smirked against his flushed skin and began pumping in and out once more, hitting Harry's prostate repeatedly.

Harry moaned softly, wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist for more pressure. Every thrust sent a wave of... of something through his body. It felt like a jolt, or an electric shock, like when you lick a 9-volt battery. It even had the strange metallic quality, but it also contained a need: A need, to hit it again and again and again, to never ever stop. And with every thrust, the need grew and grew, until Harry was just a writhing entity of need beneath his lover.

Draco continued his ministrations at the brunette's neck, nipping and teasing the reddened flesh as he moved.

As he uttered soft mewling sounds, Harry combed his fingers through Draco's silky hair, encouraging the attention his neck was receiving.

After teasing a nipple or two, Draco snuck his hand down between their bodies and grasped Harry's cock. He ran his thumb over the head flippantly before stroking it in time with the movement of their joined hips.

Harry raised one hand and grasped the headboard, gasping and panting as Draco worked him, fucked him, his other hand still sifting through the light hair. Grasping it tightly, he pulled Draco away from his neck and into a rough, needy kiss.

Harry's knuckles were a white contrast against the dark wood of the headboard as Draco pulled away, staring down at him with lust-filled silver eyes.

"You're so close, love." he whispered, still thrusting into Harry and stroking him in time.

"Yes, yes... Oh gods... Ray I- I'm..."

"Yes, yes, come for me Harry." he whispered huskily.

"Oh... Uhn... Oh Draco!" Harry moaned, coming onto Draco's stomach and hand.

Whether it was Harry's muscles contracting around him, the sound of his name being moaned in orgasm, or the look on his lover's face as he came, Draco didn't know: but moments later he joined Harry in bliss, crying out his name.

Pulling out of Harry, he rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around Harry the smaller boy relaxing into the embrace.

"Merlin, I love you." Draco said, sighing contently.

Harry laughed softly.

"I love you too, 'ko." He murmured.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes snapped open and he leaned over Harry, smirking slyly.

"Up for another go?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Severus Snape stood before the gargoyle that protected the Headmaster's office.

"Ice Mice." he muttered, detesting the man's insufferable obsession with sweets.

Stepping forward, he climbed the revolving staircase until it reached the door. He raised his hand to knock but was invited in before he had the chance.

"Severus, my boy! Come in! Come in!" Dumbledore said happily, his eyes sparkling brightly. "Tea?"

"Thank you, Albus, for being so upbeat in these dark times." Snape said snidely, sitting down before him. "However, you know this isn't a social visit, so skip the pleasantries, if you would. I'd like to get this over with."

"Ah, Severus. Always straight to business with you. Very well. I asked you here to recount your most recent Death Eater meeting." he said solemnly. He reached into his desk and pulled out a small vile filled with transparent liquid. "Are you consenting to the use of Veritaserum?" he asked for the record in their memories.

"I am." Snape replied. He reached for the vile and dripped a few drops on his tongue.

"What is your full name?" Dumbledore tested.

"Severus Tobias Snape." he said automatically.

"Excellent! Excellent! Now, I need you to tell me what happened at the Death Eater meeting tonight." the Headmaster said.

"Of course." replied Snape. "It was rather average. All of the usual people attended, plus a few of the lower-rank Death Eaters, as it wasn't too important of a meeting. The Dark Lord ranted on about how Muggles are disgusting and what not, and about how Purebloods are superior."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Were any opposing plans discussed?"

"No. It was brought up, but quickly dropped. The Dark Lord could tell no one wanted to discuss anything of that nature. He was happy to have a night to monologue, I think." he concluded.

"Yes... He enjoys his monologues..." Dumbledore muttered. "What are your opinions of the situation right now?"

Snape sighed.

"I believe the Dark Lord is losing the loyalty of his followers. They don't seem quite as... dedicated."

The Headmaster looked pensive, steepling the tips of his fingers.

"Do you think they will rebel?"

"No." Snape answered. "They are too cowardly, and don't care enough."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I suppose that is all then. While you're still under the Veritaserum, is there anything else important I should know?" he asked lightly.

Snape didn't even have time to realize what he was about to say, and there was nothing he could do.

"Harry Potter is dating Draco Malfoy."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Sparkling Hope

**Summary: Will Harry and Draco ever realize their love? and if they do, will they be able to keep it a secret? And what has everyone been saying about a new Dark Lord?**

**Disclaimer: Uh... none of it's mine. Only J.K. Rowling could come up with such great characters to mess with!**

**Author's Exposition:** So I haven't updated in over a year-and-a-half... But now I am! I know I probably lost all my readers so I'm sorry, but I did promise that I would never abandon this, I just wasn't really into it anymore. I will be putting in a serious effort to update from no on, but it will still be pretty rarely because I'm probably the most busy I've ever been. I know this chapter is kinda short too, but I already started writing the next one so hopefully it will be up soon-ish. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this!

**Chapter Thirteen: Sparkling Hope**

It was hot, sweaty, and dark. With all of the miscellaneous items occupying the small space, the two boys' bodies could barely fit in the broom cupboard. The blonde ground his hips into Harry's, who's half-hearted protests slowly dwindled into moans of pleasure.

Potions class began in a mere five minutes, but after having spent an entire four days without being alone with his boyfriend, Draco didn't care.

Harry seemed to care less and less about house points by the minute as well.

Draco grasped Harry's dark locks and kissed him hungrily—voraciously brutal with tongue and teeth. They rocked their hips together, breathing heavily. Draco moved to suck and nip at Harry's neck, marking him, claiming him as his own.

"I missed you..." The blonde whispered before continuing.

"I can tell," Harry chuckled. He was cut off by a harsh bite to his neck. "Ah... I—I... Fuck, I missed you too..." he said breathily.

"Bloody right you did." the blonde growled out. He grabbed the smaller boy's hands XX currently resting on his lower back—and brought them up above Harry's head. Holding them against the wall with his left hand, trailing the other along Harry's jaw line and down his chest and stomach, pausing at the waist of his slacks. He pulled away from his slightly and smirked.

"You're so bad Harry—missing part of class to dirty things in a broom cupboard... And with another boy no less."

"But you're the one who—"

"Sh... What do you want, Harry?" he asked, suggestively playing with the sensitive skin and the light dusting of hair hiding just below the brunette's waistband.

Harry blushed. "R—Ray... you know what I want..." he said, moving his hips to try and move his hand lower- and failing.

"I'm afraid I don't," he said teasingly, still stroking him so close to where he needed it. "You know I'll do anything for you- just tell me what you want."

"I... I want you," he said, still blushing.

"But you have me, Love. What do you want me to do?" he asked coyly.

"I... I want you to move your hand lower."

"Okay..." Draco lowered his hand a mere few centimeters, coming still closer but giving Harry no relief.

Harry fought against the hand restraining him, pushing his hips desperately forward. "Please Ray... Stop teasing me..." he breathed.

"Okay." With a touch to his wand, Harry's hands were magically bound so Draco could undo his zip.

"Mmm... yes..." Harry sighed contently, finally getting the friction that felt so good.

With his other hand Draco reached behind Harry, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. "Is this what you want, Harry?" he asked, lightening the grip on his cock to a whisper.

"Yes!" Harry breathed.

"Like this?" he asked, soft fingers merely ghosting over the hard flesh.

"Plea—Please Ray... Ray—Draco! Please... Please stop—"

"Stop?" Draco said, lifting his hand away.

"No! Don't stop!"

Draco smirked and returned to his light ministrations.

Harry thrust instinctively forward, desperate for more and more, anything to end this torture. "Please Ray... I—I can't take this anymore..." he whispered.

"Tell me what you want Harry."

"But... But I—"

"Just tell me what you want." Draco repeated.

"Let me come Ray... Please?" Harry said softly, their eyes connecting, even in the dark.

"Okay."

--

Draco strolled leisurely into Snape's class fifteen minutes later and sat down at his seat.

"Malfoy, you are ten minutes late. Do not let it happen again." drawled Snape, annoyingly apathetic.

"Yes sir." replied Draco, looking a bit humble for politeness.

Just then Harry came rushing through the door, looking flustered, and quickly sat down muttering, "Sorry Sir."

"Mister Potter, you are almost fifteen minutes late. Five points from Gryffindor." Snape responded menacingly.

Harry sighed and hung his head.

"Yes Sir." He dejectedly sank into his desk next to Draco.

"Nice one, Potter. Maybe you should work on getting to class on time." Draco sneered playfully.

Harry glared daggers at him, "Shut up Malfoy."

Draco leaned back in his chair and relaxed as Harry pouted next to him. Today was going to be a good day.

Eventually class ended and Draco gathered his things and moved towards the door—pretending not to notice that his boyfriend always took _forever_ to pack everything up. That's when his day began to not go as well as he'd expected.

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, I need to speak with both of you."

Draco turned and returned to Harry's side, waiting for patiently for the other students to leave.

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't as calm. Snape was the only person other than their very close friends that knew about their relationship. After everyone had finally drifted out of the classroom, Professor Snape stepped around his desk and stood before them.

"Potter, Malfoy, rather than being vague, I will cut right to the chase. Following certain... _meetings_ I am required to attend, the Headmaster places me under Veritaserum before proceeding to thoroughly question me." He hung his head in slight humility. "During a questioning session last night I unwilling told him of your relationship. He seemed entirely apathetic at the time, but one can never truly know with Albus. I am truly sorry. I will do anything needed from me to resolve any issues that may arise.

"Once again, I apologize. You are dismissed."

Harry and Draco stood in silence, paused by the onslaught of thoughts that bombarded them.

"You told Dumbledore!" Harry finally said.

"I thought we could trust you." Draco murmured.

"I truly regret what happened," droned Snape, "but it was out of my control."

"You should have told us this could have happened!" Harry shouted.

"You never asked if it could happen." replied Snape. "Besides, you should know by now that now that no secret is safe from Veritaserum."

"More than you know..." muttered Draco.

Snape glared at the two boys.

"I have already apologized, and by Albus's reaction I must say that it is highly unlikely that there will be any serious repercussions, if any at all." he said, staring at them sternly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to prepare for."

The two boys looked at him angrily for a few moments, but as they also had class they turned and left the room, Harry slamming the door behind them.

"I can't believe that git." Harry said as they made their way to charms.

"I shouldn't have trusted him." added Draco, angry with himself for being so un-slytherinly.

Harry sighed. "Well, at least it's only Dumbledore. I don't really know what he'll do, but it couldn't be too bad..."

Draco, however, looked apprehensive.

"I don't know Love, I don't think we can put much faith in Dumbledore either..."

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry, not really agreeing at all. "let's just see if he does anything. This may just blow over."

--

_Mister Draco Malfoy,_

_Please meet me in my office after lunch during your free 6th hour._

_ —Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. the password is 'fizzing wizzbees'_

"Did you get one too?" Draco asked during lunch break.

"Yeah. Do you think it's about..."

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

After lunch the two boys made their way up to the Headmaster's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbees." they said, their voices quivering slightly.

The gargoyle hopped aside and Harry and Draco stepped through the archway on to the rising spiral staircase. As they stepped on the top landing they heard the man's voice, "Come in,"

Giving each other a nervous glance, Harry then opened the old, wooden door and walked inside.

The Headmaster's office was a mess, as usual. Books, papers, objects, and trinkets were placed haphazardly on the shelves that lined every wall. Several books lay open on his desk accompanied by paper—some crumpled, come half-heartedly organized, and some merely place holders for something more important. Fawkes, although very brightly colored in reds, oranges, and yellows, fit right in to the cluttered office, the color scheme seeming to be "distracting." Dumbledore himself was pouring over a book by one of the shelves, not looking up until the two boys entered.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, I'm glad you're both here." he said, snapping the book shut with a poof of dust, replacing it, and taking a seat at his desk.

"Yes, er... What was it you wanted to talk to us about, Sir?" Harry asked, as they both sat down.

"Well, I believe in getting right to the point... oh but first, would you like some tea? Or perhaps a lemon drop? I am _so_ fond of lemon drops.

Harry, remembering the mess that resulted at his refusal last time accepted. He nudged Draco, indicating he should do the same.

"So boys, how have your classes been going?" he asked, administering the candy and tea.

"Fine Sir." replied Draco.

"Alright." agreed Harry.

"Good good. That's good," continued Dumbledore. "Excited for quidditch soon?"

"Yes Sir." they answered.

"Excellent excellent."

"Um... Sir? What was it you wanted to see us about?" Draco asked.

"Ah yes yes, I was getting to that. I simply believe one should settle in and have a little small talk before getting into serious matters."

Draco rolled his eyes and Harry sighed.

"But now, the point—"

The boys braced themselves.

"I have discovered that the animosity between the two of you has been reduced, am I right?"

They looked over to each other nervously and nodded.

"In fact, I have heard that in private you are quite... friendly. Is this true?" he asked, staring at them with his twinkling eyes.

"Yes sir." Harry said after a moment.

Draco glared at him for answering so easily. The boy just shrugged apologetically, not knowing what else to do.

"Do not worry, my boys," said Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling, "I am not angry with you."

'His boys' didn't look too relieved.

"I am curious though," he continued, "as to why you are being so secretive about your relationship."

Harry said nothing, feeling it wasn't his place. Therefore the room was silent for a seemingly endless amount of time before Draco finally spoke up.

"My father would not approve, Sir," he said tightly.

"Ah yes yes yes... Malfoy Senior... but surely this can't be healthy for your relationship?" said Dumbledore, sounding concerned.

"It has been difficult." Harry admitted.

"Yes... yes..." the old man muttered. "Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, I feel very strongly that you should not keep your love a secret; you are both very safe here, and I will do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way."

Harry looked hopefully to Draco, but the boy looked wary and suspicious.

"Why so keen on letting our secret out, Headmaster?" he asked snidely.

"Oh I don't know... I suppose I see your relationship with Harry as a sort of beacon of light; it is something that could inspire hope in others in these dark times. And also, Harry," he added, his eyes twinkling, "perhaps now would be a good opportunity to reveal your secret to the world as well. I'm afraid putting it off will only make your task more difficult."

Harry sighed. "But Sir... I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Start in Slytherin," Draco said, to both Harry and Dumbledore's surprise. "Start recruiting wizards our age, and wait until you have a better reputation to go after bigger fish." he finished.

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore spoke.

"I'm assuming Harry told you of his recently discovered destiny?" Harry nodded. "Well Harry, I would have to say that I agree with Mister Malfoy on this subject. In fact, I would follow his guidance as he has experience with dark wizard customs, whereas I do not."

Harry looked nervously at his boyfriend who returned it with a look of reassurance. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he looked at the two boys, their hope sparkling within themselves as well.


End file.
